Don't Be a Gentleman
by Justice Tokidoki
Summary: Kairi only wants one thing: to be acknowledged as a fighter. However, after hurting Sora, she realizes that perhaps she isn't ready to face the unknown alone. Sora has been acting strange, and Kairi is about to find out why. Post KH2 AU
1. Prologue

**This is an attempt to get more into the head of Kairi since I haven't really written from her point of view.**

**Anyway, thanks for taking the time to look at this! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH or any of the characters in this fic. The plot is completely mine though. Rated T for suggestive themes and violence later on…**

* * *

**D**o**n**'**t **B**e** a _Gentleman_: **Prologue…**

To say that I was on edge would be an understatement.

Rage swirls inside me, threatening to burst at the seams while my hands long to smash into anything no matter the object or obvious consequences. Keeping my body grounded to the seat is taking up way more energy than such a simple action calls for.

I'm currently sitting in a comfortable stool in the local coffee joint known as The Gripper (I know. What was the manager thinking?). My violent aura doesn't belong in such a casual establishment that has pleased my fellow island dwellers for over forty years, but I'm way too hyped up to think over that.

Right now I'm living up to all the stereotypical associations catered towards red heads. I have to work hard to force my hands across my chest instead of bashing them through the counter like I want to.

Okay, let me change that. I _need_ to do it! But in a public place like this? Well, the red hair is bad enough…

Don't get me wrong, I really love my hair. I wouldn't trade my precious auburn locks for all the munny in the world (Plus, a certain brunette likes it too).

But if pulling out my hair distracts me from this incurable, seeping anger than I'm willing to tear the strands out root by root.

Okay, you can quit trying to hide. I see you staring at me!

By the light, I'm not crazy! I just need to vent…

The only thing I can do to quell the toxic feelings is to thrust my hands through my dark red strands and do the yoga breathing exercises. Despite what Riku and Sora might tell you, the techniques really do work. They need to stop being picky about new things…

And of course just thinking about the stupid silverette and my overprotective boyfriend sends me back into the demeanor of a lioness. Darn it, Selphie! You picked the worst day to be late!

Right after the thought vanishes from my mind I hear a bustling noise as the door to the joint opens behind me. A breathless girl with brown hair that goes up in sea-like waves sits next to me, panting like a dog. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! You haven't been waiting long have you?"

I laugh as my body goes into a slightly more relaxed state. Sure, it was an annoying fifteen minutes but Selphie really wasn't the one I was mad at so I couldn't treat her too harshly. "It wasn't that bad, but a couple minutes earlier would have been nice…"

Her face scrunches up into a pout while her hands grasp the hems of her bright, yellow sundress. She was also wearing her tan sandals, her legs swaying back and forth beside the stool.

No matter the weather or place, Selphie always dresses like she's going to the beach. And who can blame her? Our beaches are probably the best place to be on Destiny Islands.

My thoughts are interrupted when Selphie says, "Wow, it's that bad huh?"

I blink before turning back to her with a soft smile. "Naw…it's just…" My hands are shaking like crazy! Wow, I guess I kept this bottled up a little too long. Don't cry, Kairi! Don't cry!

My breaths come out in random intervals. "Can I…I need to rant. How long can you stay?"

Selphie smiles at me, her eyes full with nothing but understanding. "However long you need me."

"Okay." I sit up straighter while my back becomes as rigid as a statue. "Well, this, unfortunately, has to deal with boys…"

Selphie giggles. "A certain silver head and brunette?"

I nod. "Yes, a little bit of the silver but mainly my spiky-haired, hunk of a doof who is also my boyfriend."

She laughs out loud at my contradicting comment, clutching her stomach while her body twists into little crescents on the stool. "Oh my…this sounds serious…"

I growl as the problem surfaces up into the bitter room of my mental prisons. "Yes, it is serious and I need your advice or else I might just explode!"

My companion places her hand over her mouth. "Oh, Kairi. You're killing me here…"

Sometimes it's amazing how friends will lighten the mood. Granted, she is making this a little harder for me to talk about, but I know when it comes down to it Selphie's my ultimate savior when it comes to stuff like this.

Ah, the pleasures of womanhood. But again, that's part of the issue…

"Selphie, I have to do something! Everything is going crazy and now, right when my life finally returns to normal, I have to deal with this crap! It's just not fair!"

"Okay, okay. I get it. Now, how may I serve you princess?"

I grunt at the title. If only she knew…

You see, the truth is I am a princess. A princess of _light_ if you want to get into specifics.

A certain…event took place a couple months ago (for the second time if I'm being honest). Other worlds-yes, there are more than one-were in danger, my best friend and boyfriend went off to save them with the power of the Keyblades, yada yada yada…

I'm sure you've already heard about the story concerning heartless, nobodies…you may have even heard of a man named Xemnas (Or Ansem. Same difference really, but I'm getting off topic…)

I won't get into all the stuff that happened right now, maybe later when my mind is calm, less tumultuous.

The issue isn't with what went down in the past. The issue is what those consequences mean for me and my life right now.

So I'm going to sum up my problem with one statement. It probably won't make much sense to you or Selphie, but I have to start the rant somewhere…

I stare obstinately at my friend, hoping she would grasp the urgency in my tone. "Selphie, we need to get Sora to stop being a gentleman."

* * *

**And there we have it. First chapter completed.**

**I know it was short, but I'm going to try to make the next chapter longer. **

**Thank you for reading!**

**Last Edit: June 9 2013**


	2. The Problem

_The issue isn't with what went down in the past. The issue is what those consequences mean for me and my life right now._

_So I'm going to sum up my problem with one statement. It probably won't make much sense to you or Selphie, but I have to start the rant somewhere…_

_I stare obstinately at my friend, hoping she would grasp the urgency in my tone. "Selphie, we need to get Sora to stop being a gentleman."_

* * *

**D**o**n**'**t **B**e **a _Gentleman_: **The problem**

From the way her eyes are sparkling I can already tell that I've said something highly amusing. "Ah…Kairi. Would you listen to yourself? You sound like a damsel in distress…"

I turn my head with a loud 'humph' as she giggles. "No, I don't," I mutter childishly.

It's almost an insult. This is the exact kind of thing I'm trying to avoid!

Ack! Okay, okay . . . breathe, Kairi. Explain yourself first…"Look, what I mean is I need to figure out a way to break the ice. Sora has been really edgy as of late and he's starting to exhibit some…_odd_ behaviors…"

Selphie crosses her arms, probably getting into counselor mode. "Odd? How so?"

I twiddle my thumbs absently as I think over my prepared speech.

No matter how I word this, Selphie is going to see it in only one way. She'll think that my dilemma is a _good_ thing, which I would totally agree with if I wasn't in this situation.

I have to somehow make her see it my way. "Well…okay, do you remember the beach party you threw last Saturday?"

She gives me a wide smile, showing her dimples. "Yes! It was the best, don't you think? It came out even better than I imagined!"

Please focus, Selphie… "Right. You remember how Sora and I had a water fight while you guys played truth or dare?"

Selphie nods, her voice full of innuendo as she says, "Yes, we could here you from a mile away. You two seemed to be enjoying yourselves quite a bit."

Darn it! I bet my face is as red as a tomato by now!

Unfortunately, my skin is too pale for my liking. I blush way too easily…

"Yeah, moving on! We were playing and everything was perfect until I slipped on a rock."

"Huh…that is unlike you. How did that happen?" Her eyes shine with more mischief as she takes in my face. "You were too busy staring at his chest, weren't you?"

I frown. Even I could feel my cheeks heating up! Why me? "Would you let me finish? Anyway, I did stumble a little bit but I was completely unharmed."

Selphie tilts her head to the side, the movement similar to a curious cat's gaze. "So, did Sora overreact a little?"

I smile before leaning my head into my hands with a groan. "Ugh…it was way more than 'a little'. He carried me bridal style back to the beach."

I can already see the wheels turning in her head as she gives me a look that would have scared anyone who didn't know her. She is a very perky person. "Oh my gosh! That is so romantic! You're a lucky girl, Kairi."

"I know I am, Selphie. But…think about it. I've been swimming since I was four. I was even good enough to compete before I had to quit because my parents couldn't pay for the lessons." Along with other life-changing events…

The bright brunette sighs beside me. I obviously wasn't getting anywhere with her. "I don't know. You seem fine to me. So what if he gets like that once and awhile? Isn't that his job or something?"

I grimace. "He's my boyfriend. Not my bodyguard…" Hmmm, I better find a different example. "Okay, how about this. There's this cave on the small island, you know, the one we used to play on? Sora and I visited it many times when we were kids. We drew chalk drawings in there…"

"Uh huh…"

"Now, he won't even let me go there anymore! I'm forbidden to set foot on that island!"

Actually, I can be a little more understanding of this one. After all, that place was where everything started. For my parents and Selphie, it happens to be the place where I disappeared for over eight months. To Sora and Riku, the truth is way more unsettling…

But just being forbidden from actually _going_ there…the place that represented my childhood…

I get the dangerous connotations, but still…it just really sucks!

It seems that Selphie has a similar train of thought when she answers, "Well, that is the spot where you disappeared. None of us really go there anymore…"

"Yeah…" I stare at my hands warily. "I'm sorry for bringing this up. I know I'm not making any sense…"

Now that I'm calmer and rethinking over this I realize that…maybe I'm the one overreacting.

In actuality, it hasn't been a long time since our lives stopped being hectic roller coasters. Just dealing with our parents was a hassle, but there's always that lingering feeling that it's not over.

I know I can't fully sympathize with Riku or Sora because I never saw or experienced what they went through. But I'm not the useless princess of heart anymore. I can fight now. I have the power to wield a Keyblade…

I'm no master, but I've been practicing every day so that I can defend myself.

No one should have to carry the burden of protecting me all the time, especially Sora…

A slight touch on my shoulder brings me back to the coffee joint. "Kairi, I think I know what your problem is."

I give her a quizzical look, raising one eyebrow. "You do?"

She smiles softly. "You don't want to be pampered."

I curl into myself, bowing my head. "Yeah…that's a big part of it…"

She maneuvers my body to the side, indicating with her fingers what she wants me to do. I sigh before pressing my head against her shoulder.

I never really understood why she makes me do this every time we talk, but it did make me feel calmer.

"You know what I think?"

I shrug. "What?"

"You should tell Sora how you feel."

I really should have seen that one coming. One of my least favorite resolution tips. "I was afraid you'd say that…"

She giggles. "You should tell Riku too, though I don't think you'll have to worry about him. He's probably following Sora's orders isn't he?"

"Yes! You're exactly right. Riku wouldn't be this concerned but I know Sora is putting him up to this. They've always had this secret communication technique. They always give each other 'the look' when they think I'm not watching. It drives me crazy!"

Selphie laughs out loud. "They've known each other for a long time…"

"I know! That's what pisses me off. Riku will always side with Sora over me…"

"Just tell him how you feel, Kairi. It's as simple as that…"

I shift myself into my former sitting position. "Easy for you to say. I can't talk normally around Sora. He always…ergh…" I can feel my face heating up as I close my eyes tightly. "He never makes it easy!"

"What you're feeling is perfectly normal by the way. But if you really want him to ease up…" She turns towards me, her eyes twinkling. "Prove to him that you are capable of looking out for yourself. Give him a sign so that he knows he can trust you."

I couldn't help the snort that escapes my lips. As if I need to prove myself. I can use a Keyblade, dang it!

But…Selphie does have a point. I'm going to have to come up with a way to show Sora that he doesn't have to worry…and I have to work up the courage to tell him how I feel about all of this.

I'm not going to catch a break with this, aren't I? Well, respect is something you have to gain…"Thanks, Selphie. That really helped."

"No problem! What are best friends for, right?"

I smile brightly, ready to take on this new challenge. "You bet!"

I stand and do a single fist pump to work up some energy. "I'm going to tell him right now!"

Selphie claps her hands wildly. "Go Kairi, go!"

We are so goofy!I roll my eyes playfully before exiting the coffee shop. It was only a couple blocks away from Sora's house. Good thing too, because the longer it takes me to get there the faster my energy will transform into one full of panic.

I suck in a deep breath, willing my feet forward. You can do this, Kairi! You're going to go to his house, knock on his door, and be honest with him. It _will_ turnout well as long as you don't screw up!

The walk to his home is both daunting and exhilarating. The feelings clash in an epic battle as I stand outside his door, my heart hammering in my chest like it's going to explode.

You can do this…You can do this…

My hand rises to knock on the door. Right before my knuckle hits the targeted area, the door opens up revealing Sora in all his glory, standing in his doorway.

His hair is still as gravity-defying as ever, the spiky brown pigment containing a fair amount of tan streaks. He's wearing a plain blue shirt with his silver crown pendent hanging on his trademark necklace. His blue pants that have silver stripes down the sides are, predictably, baggy and his outfit is complete with these bulky black shoes (ever since the grand adventure he's always been more comfortable wearing bigger-than-normal shoes. Don't ask me why).

His deep, ocean blue eyes widen before he gives me a huge grin. Instantly before I can say anything, he wraps me up in a big hug, breathing into my hair. "Kairi! It's good to see you!"

I wrap my arms around his torso, marveling in the warmth the simple action brings me. When we pull away my face instantly freezes as he stares lovingly into my own blue orbs.

Crap! What was I supposed to say?

As he brings my face closer to his I can't help feeling like I've already lost the battle…

* * *

**Hmmm, not much longer but I felt like ending it here…**

**Thank you all for reading!**

**Last Edit: June 9 2013**


	3. Balanced Perspectives

_His deep, ocean blue eyes widen before he gives me a huge grin. Instantly before I can say anything, he wraps me up in a big hug, breathing into my hair. "Kairi! It's good to see you!"_

_I wrap my arms around his torso, marveling in the warmth the simple action brings me. When we pull away my face instantly freezes as he stares lovingly into my own blue orbs._

_Crap! What was I supposed to say?_

_As he brings my face closer to his I can't help feeling like I've already lost the battle…_

* * *

**D**o**n**'**t **B**e **a _Gentleman_: **Balanced Perspectives…**

My head is spinning, going through multiple ways of escape.

I've trained myself in handling my emotions pretty well if I do say so myself. After experiencing the powers of attraction first hand I know the dangers that a kiss could bring.

I bet you're all rolling your eyes. A kiss? Dangerous? Please…

Well, you can wipe those smirks off where they lie. A kiss is distracting by itself, but getting one from the person you love is just asking to be sent to a different world altogether…

If I forget what I'm aiming for in our conversation from just a simple stare then there's bound to be no coherency in my argument once he brushes his lips against mine.

Unfortunately, there is one problem with my analytical excuses for making a run. I _want_ to kiss him.

It's kind of hard to avoid something when your body is screaming at you to commit the deed.

I have about five seconds to make a decision. Stay? Push him away softly while faking a cough? Pretend to faint? (Okay, that last one was cheesy…but I'm desperate here!).

I guess all I can do is let it happen since my other ideas would probably just seem rude.

My eyes close rapidly as I tilt my head up, waiting for the inevitable feeling of his lips moving with my own.

I start to get anxious when I don't sense anything for ten seconds. What's he waiting for? I really hope he isn't trying to draw it out…

Humph, well this is boring. I guess I'll just open my—

"Gotcha!" A force as sudden as a gust of wind lifts me from behind, twirling me in circles.

The dizziness hits my head first as sensations of surprise and panic send my stomach into a frenzy. After I've been strung around the circle five times, I'm returned to my previous position as a pleasant force presses against my mouth.

Sora's kiss is firm and slow. I'm too shocked to do anything except stand there, my eyes wide open from the previous spinning movements. His hands are clutching my sides, holding me in a mildly aggressive bear hug.

When he finally releases me, I cough loudly, greedily sucking in torrents of air. "S-Sora you…" I gasp, "…moron."

I hate being scared. Riku used to always tease me about avoiding all the classic horror movies and camp stories but I can't stand the agonizing paranoia that lingers after such tales. I've already had a hard time getting over my fear of the dark but just one session with Riku and Sora and I'm asking my parents if I can sleep in their room (in the corner of course. The bed was forbidden a long time ago…).

So, the fact that my boyfriend decides to give me a heart attack as a greeting? Yeah, I'm not pleased…

His laughter is just making it worse. "That was too easy…"

My cheeks flare hotly from the comment. "Ugh! Why did you have to do that? Can't I say hello to you in peace?"

Sora smiles. "Come on, Kairi. It was just a little spin." He moves his fingers around as if demonstrating how harmless the concept was. "Besides, you look cute when you blush."

"I'm not blushing!"

His smile grows wider as he wraps me in another hug. "You know I'd never let anything happen to you, right?"

I sigh into his chest. "…yeah."

"So then there's nothing you have to worry about." He pats my head, tousling the red locks with a goofy expression on his face.

I clear my throat loudly. "Yeah…well, I was thinking about that…"

"Oh, were you?" He says this casually while playing with my hair.

Darn, this is going to be hard to explain. "Yes, and…um…"

His eyes shoot through me again. His gaze is full of concern but it's too intense to calm me down. I gulp loudly as I mess with my fingers, curling them into various shapes. This isn't hard, Kairi! Just say it!"You don't have to worry about me anymore, Sora. I can protect myself now."

"Really?" The look he gives me next is a little unsettling. His mouth is set in a firm line while his eyes flash.

My body fidgets. Why does he seem so mad? "Well, I know I've gotten into many tight situations, but I'm older now. I'm more mature and aware …"

He's walking toward me now, his expression neutral. He moves around me as I talk. It's as if he's surveying every part of my body, like I'm in a physical test or something. I can't tell if I'm failing or not.

I continue anyway. "Even if I'm …I can fight now. So…"

"I see…you don't need me anymore…"

I turn around to stare at him. His head is bent, the chocolate colored spikes covering up his eyes. The whole sight makes me want to wrap him in a blanket. "No, that's not what I meant at all!"

He smirks at me, lifting his head. "Oh, but you did. You're determined to settle this on your own. Now that you can wield a Keyblade you've been growing more independent. I'm just getting in the way of that, aren't I?"

He gives me a facetious smile, mischief dancing in his eyes. I really don't know what he's getting at, but I think he's missing the point. "You don't understand. I'm not trying to be independent. I'm being…" I go over a list of words in my head. "…realistic."

After a couple more awkward stares, Sora gives me a cheerful smile. "Tell you what. If you can beat me in a brawl without using magic I may take your suggestion seriously."

Is he joking? Ugh, I'm really not doing this right…"Wait, I can explain!"

He laughs before ruffling my hair again. "Are you still embarrassed about what happened at the beach?"

Why do people have to keep bringing that up? I swear, if Riku asks me this later I'll blow a gasket…"Yes! You made me look ridiculous!"

"What are you saying? You were my perfect little princess and I was but a humble prince carrying you to your carriage." The dreamy gleam in his eyes nearly makes me cough up bile. I can't believe he said that, like it was destined to happen or something.

"The fact of the matter is I looked like a shallow girl who's too lazy to walk," I grunt as the shame reaches my cheeks (blushing sucks).

Sora cuddles against me while saying, "But you were so cute!"

"I was not!" I stomp away from him, rethinking my strategy.

This isn't working. I can't talk to him without getting flustered.

Looks like I'm back to the drawing board, unless…"Hey, have you heard from Riku?"

Sora shrugs. "He texted me a couple minutes ago. Something about going to work out…"

"Great! Tell him to cancel and meet us at the park."

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me. Come on, let's do some games together. It will be just like old times…" Images of our island run through my mind as I make the statement.

He looks sad when he replies. "I guess…"

I smile brightly at him. "Perfect! I'll be right back!"

Before he can express any doubts I run away from him.

Excitement courses through my veins as I start going over my new plans. Sora was right about one thing, I have to be prepared for the future…

If I want to gain anyone's respect I have to show them that I can handle the stress of looking after my own butt. Just saying that I can isn't going to cut it, but if I can physically prove that I'm up for the task then I might just make some headway.

And let's face it. What better motivator is there for physical expertise than sports? If I can last a couple rounds with Riku and Sora then I'd be in pretty top shape.

Scratch that, I_ am_ in pretty top shape. I just have to show them.

There always has to be a balance. Sora and I were looking at things from extreme angles, but what we need to do is look at things from the big picture.

Since talking to him obviously doesn't work (thanks a lot, Selphie) I'll have to form new ways of delineating the concept.

Now, if only I could remember where I put that old football…

* * *

**This one was a little tougher to write. Hope it was still enjoyable to read.**

**Last Edit: June 9 2013**


	4. Physical tests

_There always has to be a balance. Sora and I were looking at things from extreme angles, but what we needed to do was look at things from the big picture._

_Since talking to him obviously doesn't work (thanks a lot, Selphie) I'll have to form new ways of delineating the concept._

_Now, if only I could remember where I put that old football…_

* * *

**D**o**n**'**t **B**e **a _Gentleman_: **Physical tests…**

It wasn't every day that Riku, Sora, and I got to hang out together. After the battle with Xemnas, we all finally came home and confronted our parents.

Let's just say…facing Organization XIII was nothing compared to the wrath of our old folks.

Sure, they all greeted us with hugs and kisses at first. After all, it had been almost a year since they had last seen me. For Sora and Riku it was especially emotional because they had been missing for about two years…

It was quite frightening coming home to such overwhelming atmospheres. Being captured was no picnic itself, but when I got home it was rules and regulations per hour. I felt like a prisoner in my own house, and it felt even worse going outside.

No matter how much Sora and Riku complain, I'm sure their homecoming experience wasn't half as bad as mine. Just another perk of being a guy, I guess…

Hopefully, today I can shift things a little more in my favor. Time to put them in their place!

The last statement is not meant to be taken as a feminist outburst (I'm not that desperate!). Rather, it is simply part of my series of positive phrases to improve my attitude.

I have to prep myself up because this is probably going to be one of the most arduous challenges I've ever faced.

Sora and Riku are extremely competitive. Despite the fact that they haven't joined any sports teams (I constantly berate them about this) whenever they play together you can literally see the testosterone burning out of their pores. Once they get into the mood NOTHING can stop them.

This is why I'm currently holding a bag full of volley balls, soccer balls, and last but not least…a football. They'll be hesitant the first time around, but once we get to football their minds will be too focused on the competitions to care about my physical state.

I smile dimly at the thought. The plan just seems perfect in my eyes. It was simple but it also contained hard tasks that I'm more than ready to conquer.

Unable to contain my excitement, I waste a good amount of energy running to the park.

It was a rather warm, sunny day. The parks disposition brightens considerably when I see my two best friends standing in the middle of the playing field.

"Hey guys! I'm glad you could make it!" I run into both of them, my hug sending us all crashing into soft pounds of grass.

Riku chuckles while Sora coughs loudly. "Kairi…can't…breath…"

I laugh before getting off of them. I wrap one arm around my boyfriend's waist while I use my other one to ruffle his hair. "You actually got him to come! Not too bad for a lazy bum…"

Sora smirks before giving me a peck on the lips. "Like there was any doubt. I always pull through for you, Kairi."

Riku rolls his eyes beside him. "Alright, lovebirds. Break it up."

I blush lightly before giving them both more space. "Sorry…"

Sora grins sheepishly before surveying the items in my bag. "So what are we playing first?"

Riku crosses his arms, his voice taking on a haughty tone. "Whatever it is, don't pick soccer. Sora screws up with his kicks every time."

"I do not!"

Before an unnecessary argument could break out, I pull out the volleyball. "Let's warm up before we decide on anything. I want to practice my serve."

My silver-haired friend gives me a soft smile. "You're going to play with us?"

Sora raises an eyebrow before pointing at me with accusing fingers. "Who are you and what have you done with Kairi?"

I smile at the comments. When I was younger I would always be the referee. I'd never actually get myself involved in their complex games or races. I was just happy to sit on the sidelines and call out the winners.

But not today! "Yep! I figured you guys would need an extra opponent. To spice things up, if you know what I mean."

They gave each other one of their 'secret' stares before turning back to me.

Sora's smile blossomed on his face, though it does look a little hesitant. "Sure! That sounds like fun! Have to beat someone other than Riku now."

Said teen scoffs at the statement. "Right…"

I give each of them a wide smile. Well, that wasn't too bad.

With one deft hand I maneuver an old white volleyball out of my bag…

xxXXXxxXXXxxx

So far, the day is going by very smoothly.

The weather is perfect, the grass is ripe, and here I was hanging out with two amazing guys. The memories of our island are flashing in calming intervals in my head while we switch to soccer.

Sora and Riku are smiling genuinely now and playing as hard as they did when they were kids. I'm happy that I can keep up with them.

I'll admit, I didn't really surpass them in any of our games yet, but they definitely didn't get their victories easily. By the time the sun is close to the horizon we're sweating like crazy.

My sore muscles are begging me to stop but I can see from Sora and Riku stances that they were far from burned out. If they can last a couple more hours, then so can I.

I let out a hefty breath before bringing out my football. "Okay, I guess this will be the last game since I don't have anything else…"

Riku nods as a full blown smile spreads across his face.

Sora smirks before crushing his fists against each other. "Let's do this!"

My heart bursts with pride. They didn't even question it! That's pure luck right there.

I hold the football to my side, giggling hysterically. "If you want it you'll have to catch me first!"

Before they can protest, I pump my legs out and start running as if my life depended on it. My feet scream from the rough impacts with the grass, but I have enough adrenaline to keep my body moving at a rapid pace.

My heart blasts deep in my chest as I feel their footsteps get closer. I'm just about to tease them for being so slow when a sudden force sends me to the ground in an unnatural fall. Riku is breathing heavily above me, clutching the football.

I see some of the valor fall out of his eyes as he takes in my position. "Hey, Kairi are you—"

He almost had the question out when Sora crashs into him, dancing like a maniac when he gets his hands on the ball. "Ha ha, you'd better pay more attention, Riku!"

I laugh while forcing my tired legs to stand. "So should you!"

His glances at me quickly, mischief shining brightly in his blue orbs. "Please…"

He holds the ball out towards me. I growl before attempting to snatch it from his hands but it disappears in a flash. My body crashes yet again as my momentum forces me into the grass. "Darn it…"

He chuckles above me. "You'll have to do better than that."

"Sora…" I hear Riku's cautious voice as someone places a hand on my shoulder.

I shake it off with a grimace as I force my body up. "No…I'll catch him!"

With one last burst of energy I force my feet into a run. Sora brings his hands to his face in mock fright before sprinting, his humongous black shoes carrying small specks of green as he runs.

We chase each other for a while, zooming through various trees and bushes in a mad cycle. I'm just about to give out when we reach the top of a large hill.

He's slowing down!I take in a big breath and force all my weight into him, slamming him effortlessly to the ground. I was about to grab the football when I notice our bodies tilting. I look down and see that we're about to fall down the hill.

I squeal as strong arms embrace me before we tumble down in spirals. It's slow at first but as the rolling continues it becames more rough and rapid. My body jumps forward and back as my hands claw at the dirt in vain.

We're going too fast. Panic seizes my stomach as I realize we might not be able to stop.

Before I can utter a sound, Sora squeezes me tighter. He shifts his body in various positions that allow him to take the brunt of the force as we continue to bounce against the hill.

With a large grunt, he shoves his feet into the ground. They act as efficiently as any break and stop our twirling motion with one push.

I gasp into his stomach, breathing raggedly as he lessens his hold on me. "Sora…you okay?" I ask with a cough.

His soft chuckles vibrate through his chest, sending my face up and down. "Yeah…"

I lift my head so that I can take in his face. He's smiling lazily at me, cupping my hair with his hands. "Ha…that was fun…" His is light and airy.

My cheeks flare as he gazes into my eyes. "Yeah…"

He sighes contently. "Man…I can't remember the last time I had to run so fast. Since when did you get so good?"

"When you started being lazy all cooped up in that house of yours…" I rub his stomach absently.

He pouts before answering. "Aw…that's not fair. You know I have a curfew…"

I shrug before punching him lightly in the shoulder. "That's no excuse. I want you to shape up!"

He smiles, showing his teeth. "Yes mother!"

I gasp in mock horror. "Oh no! Anything but that!"

His arms circle around me again as he kisses my cheek. "Ha ha, you're blushing again…"

I place my hands over my cheeks, frowning at him. "Ugh, don't you ever get tired of it?"

"Nope."

I'm close to protesting when he presses his lips against mine. All the negative replies vanish from my mind as I kiss him back, bringing my hands up to his hair. He pushes me roughly into the grass before shifting his lips to my neck.

I kiss his forehead lightly as I tug at his beautiful brown locks. His skin is oddly cold, and I move my hands to his forehead.

He gasps at the contact, pulling away sharply as if my hands were on fire.

I lift an eyebrow. "What?" I shake my hands. He almost felt feverish, is he hiding something?

His face is blank, as if he had been dozing off. He's closing his eyes tightly, and I can see his bottom lip trembling.

I lift myself into a sitting position, glancing at him with worry. "Sora? Hey, what's wrong?"

He doesn't answer. Instead he gets up slowly and turns away. He starts walking, his feet shoveling forward in random intervals.

I blink rapidly before following after him, more than a little ticked off. "Sora, what are you doing?"

I reach out to grab his hand when he turns his head towards me, opening his eyes. They're completely black and solid. It almost looks like he doesn't have eyes at all.

I flinch and take a couple steps back as he glares at me.

His voice is cold and hard. "I have to go."

All I can do is stand on the lower half of the grass hill while his form disappears beneath the swarming group of trees…

* * *

**Hah, there we go…**

**It was going perfect until I got to the end. My siblings goofing around in the background probably had something to do with it…**

**Anyway, thank you for reading!**

**Last Edit: June 9 2013**


	5. Push me away

_I was just about to grab his hand when he turned his head towards me, opening his eyes. They were completely black and solid. It almost looked like he didn't have any eyes at all._

_I flinched and took a couple steps back as he glared at me._

_His voice was cold and hard. "I have to go."_

_All I could do was stand on the lower half of the grass hill while his form disappeared beneath the swarming group of trees…_

* * *

**D**o**n**'**t **B**e **a _Gentleman_: **Push me away…**

It had been three days since I'd last seen him.

Everything looked a lot more ominous in the dark. Shadows crept behind me, waiting for me to falter.

It was a horrible time to be out alone. But…I had to fix this. I had to see why he wasn't returning my calls, why he was ignoring me…

It didn't make any sense! I played through the events at the park over and over in my mind, the images flashing by like an old movie reel.

_It was insane! Nothing happened!_

_Except for… _I clamped my hands over my cheeks, the heat warming up my cold fingers. _Ugh, had I come on to strong? No, that can't be right…he was the one to start it anyway…_

I frowned, rubbing my chin absently. It was rather odd actually. We don't usually get that carried away…

But… we had kissed plenty of times. What was so different about the one at the park?

The questions kept coming and multiplying, ramming into my head like a heard of buzzing wasps. I gritted my teeth while clutching my dark, auburn locks in frustration.

I was about to admit defeat when my feet led me to his doorstep. For some reason, going up those stairs took a lot of mental willpower. It was like he already _knew_ that I was here. Paranoia swept through my body in a soaking trance and I couldn't help glancing up at the windows warily.

_Can he see me from up there? Did he know I was coming? _

I shook my head. "Only one way to find out…"

I knocked on the door rapidly with my knuckles, tensing as it opened.

I felt both relieved and sad to see Sora's mother standing in the entrance. She was staring at me dubiously, but there was a hint of something else in her eyes. I couldn't analyze the emotion but I knew it wasn't positive. "Kairi? Can I help you?"

I shrugged timidly, trying to work my mouth into a smile. "Hello, Miss Wilmington."

She smiled back, though it didn't reach her eyes. "Just Claire is fine. Are you feeling alright? Can I interest you in some coffee?"

I couldn't help but giggle as my stomach twisted from anxiety. "Ah no…I was wondering…" I took in a deep breath. "Is Sora home?"

"Oh…well, he told me he didn't want any friends over…" Her eyes were shining with unshed tears and I suddenly had the urge to hug her. "He's been cooped up in his room so often…I have to force him out of the bed just to get him to the dinner table."

Nervous energy built up in my chest and rushed into my lungs. _If he was neglecting simple nutrition... _"Can I see him?"

Claire nodded. "He would hate me for letting you in…but…I don't know what to do anymore…"

"I understand. Don't worry. He'll be back to his old self before you know it." I tried to emphasize the point with a grin.

"I hope so…" She moved slowly out of the doorway.

I entered cautiously, realizing for the first time how dark it was. "I can't see anything…"

She walked beside me, her movements as slow as a snail. "He doesn't like having the lights on. He says it brings him…pain."

My eyes widened. "No…not now."

Her descriptions were sounding more serious by the minute. _I should have come here sooner!_

I jumped as she placed a hand on my shoulder. "Does this have anything to do with what happened before?"

I furrowed my brow. Sora and Riku had briefly explained the concepts of darkness and light when we confronted our parents. I don't know how much detail they went into, but nevertheless…I didn't want to frighten Claire. "It will be alright. I'm fix him…"

She nodded before turning away, her hunched back disappearing into the kitchen.

I sighed before turning to face the stairs. They seemed a lot bigger in the damp light, the distance between each step daunting and vast.

I gulped before rushing up the steps, two at a time. I nearly slammed into the bathroom door at the top, but I did a tight spin to send my body towards the hall preventing the impact.

My back was arched in a broken 'C' as I panted, barely hearing the 'bang' of another door closing across from me.

I walked closer to the battered door, twisting the knob. Unfortunately, it was locked. But I had expected that…

A groan escaped my tense lips before I sank to the ground, my back pressed against the entrance to his bedroom. "Sora, please…talk to me."

My heart jumped out of my chest when he responded. "You shouldn't be here…"

I frowned at the taut response. Hearing his voice for the first time in days produced a volatile sensation in my chest. "Excuse me? What's up with you?"

I turned towards the door, crossing my arms in defiance as he spoke. "I can't talk with you right now. It isn't-"

"What? Isn't what?" I fumed as I anticipated his next words.

He answered. His voice was so soft, barely reaching my eardrums. "It isn't safe…"

I wanted to kick the door down and beat some sense into him but I forced myself to stay still. However, I couldn't hide the anger in my tone. "That's a load of crap, and you know it! Come on, just let me help you."

I stood up, prepared to bust into his room when he opened the door, his head tilted out. His eyes weren't black anymore, but they were still a lot darker than his natural blue hue. He growled at me. "What do you want, Kairi?"

I stomped into his humble abode, avoiding the death glare being sent my way. "What do I want? Hmmm, that's a good question. Let's start with the fact that my _boyfriend_ won't even take the time to look at his damn phone!"

He opened his mouth, probably to protest, but I cut him off. "Furthermore, I'd like to know what happened that day at the park. It was all peachy and sparkles until _somebody_ decided to disappear out of the blue!" I gave him a bitter smile. "So tell me, what did I do? Because obviously something must be wrong since you avoid me like the plague."

I could see his muscles tensing beneath his shirt, but other than that he didn't show any inclination that he had heard what I said. Instead, he walked towards me, his hands clenched at his side. His eyes flashed to black briefly before returning back to blue. "You need to leave, now…"

I frowned. "I'll go. Just tell me what I did wrong."

A sympathetic look spread across his face, but it was quickly replaced with a scowl. "It…it's not that. This has nothing to do with you…"

I glared at him. "Well, then what's the problem? Why can't I see you anymore?"

Sora was shaking now. He pressed his body against the wall next to me, his chest rising and falling sporadically. "Please…just go…"

I let out a hearty 'humph' before clawing at my hair. "Why won't you let me help you?"

He gave me a sad smile, the tremors still racking through his small frame. "I can't…"

I pressed a reassuring hand to his left cheek. "You have to stop this. Your mom is really worried…I'm worried…"

His breath hit my neck as he brought his head forward, his brown spiky hair tickling my skin. "I know…"

My arms went around his waist. I squeezed him tightly. "Just…let me do something. Anything…"

I could feel his muscles flexing against me. "I'm sorry, but…" He raised his eyes to my face. "I can't let you help me."

His intense gaze forced me to look away. I could feel my throat closing up as I tried to speak. "It's the darkness. That's the only explanation that makes sense…"

He smiled again. "Yeah, I guess you could say that…"

Before I could utter another word he grabbed me and pushed me out of the room. I crashed to the floor in a small heap, my fingers grasping the rough carpet in surprise.

I turned my head towards him, too shocked to comment on the unexpected shove. He laughed softly. "Sorry…didn't mean to hurt you."

"I don't hold it against you." My reply sounded flat and apathetic.

"I appreciate that." He gave me a small smile, a little bit of his cheerful side showing through. "I'll call you later, alright?"

He then shut the door in my face.

* * *

**Alright, another one finished!**

**This one was even harder to write at the end. I'm surrounded by siblings playing mini-golf on the wii. Let's just say…everyone is extremely competitive…and they forgot how to play the game, ha ha! XD**

**Well, hope you're all enjoying your day! My thanks goes to Otherguy14, XionTheBlackRose, AnimeFan202, and Guest for reviewing! I really appreciate the advice and support!**

**See you all next chapter!**


	6. Impulsive

_Before I could utter another word he grabbed me and pushed me out of the room. I crashed to the floor in a small heap, my fingers grasping the rough carpet in surprise._

_I turned my head towards him, too shocked to comment on the unexpected shove. He laughed softly. "Sorry…didn't mean to hurt you."_

_"I don't hold it against you." My reply sounded flat and apathetic._

_"I appreciate that." He gave me a small smile, a little bit of his cheerful side showing through. "I'll call you later, alright?"_

_He then shut the door in my face._

* * *

**D**o**n**'**t **B**e **a _Gentleman_: **Impulsive…**

He didn't call.

So far I had spent a good seven hours staring at the clock, doodling flowers in one of my empty journals, and…suffered through about fifteen word puzzles (I was too lazy to attempt Sudoku…).

Needless to say, I hadn't slept a wink. After leaving Sora's home I stomped defiantly to my house while uttering a few profanities here and there. It was a brutal walk home, and the shadows only served to put me higher on edge.

They just seemed too much like the heartless. It reminded me of the darkness…which of course brought my mind back to Sora…

Once I reached my humble abode, I immediately put on some comfortable sweats and went to bed. My mind was churning with poorly concealed hatred and rage. I didn't sleep at all…

So I stayed up going through little routines and games to keep me busy. Irritation increased with every task and by the time I got to the puzzles I was shaking with fury.

He. Didn't. Call.

It was the last straw. When a boy tests a girl to their wits end…there's only so much you can do to keep your sanity. There was only one person to turn to, the last resort…

Just the thought of asking him for help killed my pride right where I stood. But, I was getting desperate…

_Riku… _

Anger boiled within me as I stared at the name on my cell, thumb wavering over the 'call' button. I settled with a blunt text message saying, "Hey, I'm coming over…"

I sighed roughly, dangling the phone in between my thumb and middle finger in a precarious manner. I was surprised to receive a response quickly reading, "It's three in the morning? What do you want, Kairi?"

_Ugh, really? Did he have to ask? I bet he knows exactly what's going on… _A single high 'beep' was heard as a slow buzzing sprouted from my phone. A couple seconds passed before a tired sound escaped from the small speakers.

"Kairi…are you okay?" He yawned after making the statement.

"I'm fine. Look, I need to talk with you…"

A rustling sound was heard amongst static before he spoke. "Can't this wait until later?"

"No," I said with conviction.

"Is this one of those Sora things? Look, Kai, I don't mean to be rude…but I'm not your cou-"

"Shut up! I'll be there in a few." I slammed the phone shut, smirking slightly.

Sure, it was kind of a low blow. But I was really too pissed to care at the moment. I want answers, and Riku holds the key. He always does when it comes to Sora, they tell each other everything…

I don't even bother changing my sweats. I placed a note on the refrigerator about my whereabouts before grabbing a small white jacket and heading out the door.

Despite how dark it is outside, I ignore the uncomfortable sensations of darkness as I run to Riku's house. Like Sora's, Riku's home was located a couple blocks from mine. Our parents wanted us all to live close together once they realized that we wouldn't stop visiting each other. Such a bond couldn't be broken by simple limitations and it was considered safer to close the distance between us.

It serves to make my job that much easier as I reach Riku's house and jab another message into my phone rapidly.

The front door opens revealing a disheveled looking silver head, his locks swaying in detangled spikes and curves. His eyes looked even duller in the lamplight, the turquoise hue coming off as a lime green. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Mind telling me why you're up so late?"

"I could say the same for you, but I don't have time for that." I waltzed into his house without permission and plopped down onto one of his couches with a disgruntled sigh. It was actually a very soft seat and the cushioning was pleasant enough to make me sleep on it right there. But, I couldn't get sidetracked…

"Alright, I'll just cut straight to the point. What is happening to Sora?" I gave him my best glare, the one my boyfriend happily nicknamed 'flaming abyss'.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." It was short and crisp, a very casual statement. However, his eyes tell a different story.

"…you're not going to tell me, are you?"

"Kairi…" He tilted his head forward, a grimace plastered on his face. "Look…now is not a good time. Just give him a few days. Maybe you're overreacting…"

I slammed my hands into my face. "Ugh, why do you guys always have to shut me out? I would be able to handle this case quickly if you would only tell me what you know."

Riku rolled his eyes. "We know you can protect yourself…but I promised Sora, so…"

"So?"

"I'm not saying anything else. Besides, I'm not your personal counselor. This is something you have to work out with Sora on your own…"

"Come on, Riku! I'm your best friend! Surely you could offer some advice or at least give me a hint!"

"I think I'll pass…" He squinted before turning to leave the room. "Look, we can talk about this later. Just crash here…it's too early for this…"

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Whatever. You're just using Sora's excuse."

He scoffed at me. "I have a right to. Sora would never get up at this hour, much less talk to his friends about his love problems. I'm going to bed now, Kairi…"

It was hard watching him go away to his room. On one hand I wanted to strangle him and keep him awake. The other part of me was too tired to care and decided that it was a good idea to fully lie down on the couch.

It was so soft…very comforting. It didn't take long for my eyes to close completely while my body shut itself down, preparing for the interrogation to come in the future…

xxxXXXXXxxXXXXxxxx

My mood wasn't any brighter by the time I woke up. Riku had already gotten up earlier and was cooking some bacon and eggs.

I mumbled something incoherent before straining to hear more footsteps. "Are your parents here?"

His reply was short and taut, probably because he was focusing on the food. "They had a meeting to go to. Relax, you can say whatever…"

"Good, because I'm not going to quit until you tell me about Sora!"

At this a rather weird crashing sound rose out of the kitchen along with a swear word. "Darn it, Kairi! Just…give me a moment…"

_Ugh, you mean wait for fifteen minutes._ Whenever someone says they're going to take a minute, they really mean five or higher. "If you say so…"

But of course, Riku is more…sophisticated than that. He actually came out in the next forty seconds. _Impressive…_

"Alright, spill."

I smiled. "Look, I know yesterday was…rough. I'm just worried. Sora won't return my calls and he's been acting really strange…" I bowed my head. For some reason it was hard to meet his eyes. "…I know what you're doing. You hide stuff from me because of Sora. You two think I can't handle the strain and are trying to deal with the workload all on your own."

I turned to glare at him. "Well, that's going to change. You know what I'm capable of, you gave me the Keyblade! I can take care of myself and I don't need you two dawdling over me. So…you can quit stalling and tell me what's going on! Out with it!"

Riku smirked at me before sitting on the couch. "Kairi…selfish, emotional, Kairi…"

"Who are you calling selfish?"

He held up a hand, cutting me off. "I understand where you are coming from…but Sora's my best friend too. You have your perspective, and he has his…you two have to form a compromise somewhere down the line. I can't interfere with that…"

"So basically you can't tell me anything because you feel that I should wait until Sora tells me?" My voice was calm, collected. But don't let that fool you. I was a raging tiger, waiting to pounce.

Riku shrugged, as if he were pushing away my ominous aura. "Precisely. I won't take part in a lover's battle. I'm not becoming the third wheel anytime soon…"

"Oh really? Then tell me why Sora decided to confide in you?"

"We're _best_ friends, Kairi. We've known each other since we were five."

"Yes, but if you meant what you said, technically you wouldn't even have bothered taking in what Sora had to say…"

"Actually, you're wrong. I still would have listened…and Sora _wanted_ to tell me." He was getting angrier now. If you looked at him he would have seemed normal, but I could see the slight twisting of his fingers, forming his hands into fists.

My eyebrows rose up as a new thought invaded my mental caves. "You're not just listening because of your duty as a friend…you still haven't let it go…"

"…what are you talking about?" His voice was flat now.

I chuckled, though there was a bitter edge to it. "I can't believe I didn't see it…you still, you're still…"

"No. I've gotten past that, I told you both." His answer only made me more inclined to believe the opposite.

"Don't worry. I'm not mad, I just…" I frowned, unable to describe what I was trying to explain.

"Kairi…I. Don't. Have. Feelings. For. Sora." He punctuated each word with heavy emphasis, obviously very determined to have me drop the subject. "We established that awhile ago…"

I shrugged. "Doesn't mean you're completely healed…"

I could tell he was waning on me. "Let's not talk about this right now. What you need to worry about is making things right with Sora…which is why I did you a favor and already jump started the process…"

"What?" I glared suspiciously at him. "What did you do?"

Riku smirked, his eyes narrowing. "He's coming. You have five minutes." My heart shook painfully in my chest as a knocking sound assaulted the small house. "Or not…"

"Aw, come on, Riku! I can't talk to him like this!" I gestured towards my horrendous sleeping attire but this only made Riku's smile grow wider.

He walked slowly past me, torturing me as he dragged the moment out. He opened the door quickly, ducking his head to avoid a fist aiming towards him. Sora glared at his friend incredulously. "What took you so long? I've been standing here for ten minutes straight!"

"Sure you were, Sora. I just happened to notice your presence…what was it? Ten seconds ago?"

"Very funny, you know I have no patience. This better be good, waking me up at ungodly hours in the day. Bloody hell…" He froze when he took in my appearance. I wanted to melt into the floor, crawl through the ground, and run out the door…but that was scientifically impossible. Not to mention I would be considered a coward.

So I just stood there like an idiot, waving my hand. "Uh, hi?"

Sora's facial expression shifted from shock to bitterness in an instance. He gave Riku one of those 'looks' before stating his objections bluntly. "You didn't tell me she was here."

The way he said that…I felt like a rotten piece of cardboard. It brought back every negative emotion that had swept me up last night.

I was openly glaring at him now. "Good to see you too…"

Riku smiled, his master plan obviously going in his favor. "Yep, so would you two take a seat and I'll have your breakfast ready."

The tension in the air was palpable as we sat across from each other on the couches in the center of Riku's living room. Sora wasn't looking at me at all; he kept shifting his eyes to the walls and then the table between us. I could literally feel the steam rushing out of my ears.

Riku came in nonchalantly, eggs sizzling and blowing sparks on the plates he set out for us. The food smelled like heaven, distracting me from my volatile reactions to Sora's rude behavior.

I grabbed a plate, eagerly stuffing my face with a couple of eggs only to cough them out as my tongue protested.

"…you should wait for it to cool down, you know." _Is he serious? Mr. Eat's-a-lot is giving me table manners? The hell?_

_Oh, and now he's blowing on his food like the polite jerk he is._ _Ugh, I hate him! _"How dare you! You should pick up your phone every once and awhile, turd!"

Sora raised an eyebrow. "That's new. So…what have I done to anger the princess?"

I growled while childishly avoiding his perfect blue eyes. "Check your messages…"

I heard his hand rumbling through his pockets as an annoying ringing sound blasted into the air. "Wow…I had it turned off. Sorry about that…"

"That's no excuse! You said you would call me back!"

His eyes were now alight with confusion. "When did I say that?"

"Are you really playing dumb with me? That's…I can't even talk to you right now…" It was like a ticking bomb. Everything he said only made it worse and heightened the dangerous energy around me. I was seriously pissed.

_How hard is it to turn on a phone? Why couldn't he just call once? Even a text saying he hated me and didn't want to talk would have been better… _

Riku decided to come in at that time. "Is there anything else I can get for you love birds this morning?" The mocking tone in his statement made me want to punch something.

_Boys are idiots… _"Oh no, you've done plenty…"

Sora shrugged before standing up. "I think I'm going to head back home. Have to crash…" His body swayed a little, as if to support his tired façade.

I growled. "If you didn't want to see me, just say it. Don't make up excuses."

His eyes darkened at my response. "I'm not lying to you, Kairi."

"Whatever…" I crossed my arms, tapping my feet. "Don't hit yourself on the way out."

Sora and Riku shared one of those secret glances again. "Okay then, see you later."

He was just at the door when a horrible idea crossed through my mind. It was selfish, completely unnecessary, and wouldn't help my situation at all…

People always say you do crazy things when you are in love, and that's true. But…I think people do their worst when they are mad at the person they love…

I stomped over towards the door, mumbling under my breath. "Riku…"

"Yeah?" His face contorted from mischief to surprise as I hastily kissed him on the lips.

Before he could push me away, I stepped back from him, grinning petulantly at the brunette across from me.

* * *

**Hmmm, this one changed slightly from the way I had envisioned but it still worked out surprisingly well.**

**Well, let me know what you all think! Thanks for reading…**


	7. Fragile Glass and Deadly Maneuvers

_People always say you do crazy things when you are in love, and that's true. But…I think people do their worst when they are mad at the person they love…_

_I stomped over towards the door, mumbling under my breath. "Riku…"_

_"Yeah?" His face contorted from mischief to surprise as I hastily kissed him on the lips._

_Before he could push me away, I stepped back from him, grinning petulantly at the brunette across from me._

* * *

**D**o**n**'**t **B**e **a _Gentleman_: **Fragile glass and Deadly Maneuvers…**

Have you ever seen one of those children's movies where the bratty child gets caught with their hand in the cookie jar? Or perhaps you've seen a teen sitcom where the rebellious daughter gets into a compromising position with the bad boy that her parents absolutely despise?

Whichever one you choose doesn't change the ending results. Once the damage is done, the guilt seeps in. It twists and turns through your mind, giving you one moment of clarity…the perfect level of hindsight…

Then…that's where chaos breaks loose…and if you have a conscience…well, you'll be in for a world of misery.

There's nothing like a little friendly betrayal to get the blood pumping. But for my case it's even more thrilling…

I kissed my boyfriend's best friend, the top crime of all unmoral spouses. For many of the older generation viewing this, it seems inordinate and easy to fix.

But we're just a couple of teenagers, and I've done the unthinkable…

With that said, I tried my best to smile through the discomfort, even if it was making the situation worse…

My lips slowly started to lower once I took a good look at Sora's face. He wasn't moving at all, just staring at me with his eyes opened wide in horror.

I could see small beads of sweat running down Riku's forehead as he took in his friend's disposition. "Sora...?"

At the sound of his name, my boyfriend (or possibly ex now…) snapped his head up, closing his eyes tightly. He then bows before Riku. "Thank you for inviting me…"

_Wait…that's it? He's not even going to comment on it? Did I just dream up the kiss?_ My jaw nearly dropped down to the floor as he continued to stay in his bent position.

Riku stuttered. "Ah…no problem."

Sora then whirled over to the right, moving his legs forward in a fierce walk. I blinked for about five seconds before rushing after him, trying hard not to run into the street by accident.

As I spent time worrying about staying within the confines of the sidewalk, I neglected the other objects around me. This proved to be my downfall as I effortlessly slammed into a medium-sized, dark black pole. It was a direct hit, mainly damaging the front of my face and stomach.

I fell to the ground in a messed up form of pajamas and hair, coughing sporadically.

All I could think of at the moment was this: _Ouch…_

A rough grip pulls me up back into the air, cutting off my next groan. I was ready to thank my savior before my breath gets pulled out of me as my body gets implemented into a wall. Fingers dig into my wrists, holding me in place without much resistance.

I lifted my head up, flinching at the sharp blue eyes that pierce into me. His face is livid. "Why are you following me?"

"I-I…" I swallowed. "Because I didn't mean it…"

Sora growled at me, his hands unforgiving in the pressure they exert. "Darn it, Kairi…"

I struggled to stop my bottom lip from trembling. _Don't act scared now. You got yourself into this mess. Only brutal honesty is going to work here… _"None of it meant anything. I was just mad…"

His eyes darken considerably before he moves his face in closer. "Oh really? Should I do whatever I want to you now that you've made _me _mad?"

I felt a shiver run down my spine. "Well…I guess that would be fair…"

It seemed like hours had passed before Sora turned his head away. "Ugh, why can't you just stay away..?"

"Um…because I can't stand to be away from you?" I smiled sheepishly only to gasp in pain as his fingers dig into my flesh. _Argh! Since when did they get this sharp? What is up with him?_

He lets go of me in one quick motion, nearly causing me to fall back onto the sidewalk. I quickly balance myself before I rub my wrists. With one hand he tilts my chin up so that I'm forced to stare into his face. "Look, I need you to leave me alone, okay? No surprise visits, no texts…I'll come see you, got it?"

I want to protest and be the sarcastic girlfriend that I rightfully am, but his facial expression tells me that any suggestion will be immediately shot down. I sighed before nodding my head in defeat. "Fine…"

He turns to walk away, but before he can make one step I grasp his hands in panic, saying one last thing for him to mull over. "You know…I'm not made out of glass…"

Sora doesn't acknowledge me, he just continues to move his feet forward, pulling his hand out from my tense palm. I'm about to leave before a soft voice filled with disdain reaches my ears. "I doubt that…"

xxXXXxxxXxxxx

After standing around like a moron for fifteen minutes I decided to hurry up and get my execution over with. So…without further ado, it's time to apologize to a certain silver-head.

It was like my feet were made out of mud and wads of slime. I couldn't reach his house without bumping into something. I moaned, taking a break to complain as I approached his doorway. "Ugh, what is this? My coordination sucks today!"

Before I could chicken out of it, I bashed my knuckles into his door. He opened it, looking very annoyed when he recognized that it was me. "What?"

I sent a hand into the back of my hair, scratching relentlessly. "I have to say it…"

I'm grateful that he hasn't shut the door on me yet but I know that window of opportunity is closing soon so I spout out a hurried apology before he can comment. "I'm sorry, okay? What I did was extremely stupid and…" I sighed. "…really cruel to you in particular. I don't expect forgiveness, but please know that I…it was…"

He holds up one hand, his eyes as cold as the wind. "Save it, Kairi. Just…go home."

I nod. It's the best response I can hope for considering what I've accomplished in the past half hour. "Right…"

"Oh, and one more thing…"

"Yes?" My voice wavers and I silently wished Riku didn't hear it.

He gives me a 'no-nonsense' look before stating the obvious bluntly. "Give Sora some space…"

_Humph, a little too late for that… _"Yeah…"

His door slams, swatting a poof of angry air in my face. I take it all in then use that as my momentum to get me back home.

Even though the journey only amounts to five minutes, I feel like it's been a life time. An unexpected but predictable surprise awaits me as I enter the premises; my parents are sitting on the main couch in our living room. They both appear to be calm, but that's a big cherry on the sundae of facades.

_They've been waiting for me_, I thought as I walk in casually before sitting on a cushion across from them. _Let the torture begin…_

Dad begins the questioning, clearing his throat as he always does before talking about serious matters. "Kairi, I'm going to keep this short because you're sixteen and I don't want to discuss the extra details right now…"

His deep voice brings me back to the form of a five year old. It's like I'm shrinking in his presence, and suddenly I feel like bawling in front of him. I lower my head in a vain attempt to appear innocent. "Uh…I guess I overstayed my visit…"

My mother frowned, the creases in her head showing up from the movements of her facial muscles. "You have a lot of explaining to do." Her voice is more like scissors when she's mad. They cut through you and split you open, revealing all your secrets. I can never lie in front of her.

"Fine. I was at Riku's house, but I left a note!" I added that in with a slight fist pump. Don't ask me why, it's just a stupid habit from school that I can't get rid of…

My father groaned before placing a hand over his eyes. "Kairi Louise Warner…"

_No, not the full family name! If I wasn't in trouble before I definitely am now…_ "Dad…it really isn't what you think. I was just hanging out with some friends."

"Really? I don't ever see you sneaking out to Selphie's house."

I moaned. _Ugh, they're expecting the worst…_ "I…I couldn't talk to her about…it's just easier to speak with Riku and Sora. They understand me…"

My dad smirked. "Oh I bet they do…"

_What was that supposed to mean? _

_Wait…they don't think…_

I could feel my breath hitching in my throat as my mother sat beside me. "Honey…we're not trying to separate you from your friends…but sneaking over to see a boy-"

My dad cut her off. "Did you sleep with Riku?"

I glared at him. "Are you insane? Sora's my boyfriend, you know this!"

"Don't use that tone with me, young lady! Now answer me!"

"No!"

He seems to believe me when he turns away, breathing out in one swift gust. My mom is hugging me, squeezing me tightly enough to rival a snake's technique. "Please…don't go…"

"I'm not going anywhere. You guys know I would never leave on purpose, right?"

She keeps holding me until Dad shakes her shoulders. "Let's give it a break. You go rest…it's still pretty early…"

She huffs loudly before heading to their bedroom, worry laced in each of her movements like a vine. That little nuance nearly makes me collapse from the guilt, but I walk to my room with stiff determination. "Am I grounded?"

Dad grumbled. "Ask me in an hour..."

_Ah…whenever he does that anything goes. Or maybe he just hasn't thought of a good punishment yet… _"Okay."

The moment I enter my safe haven I crash into my pillow, pulling the covers up in small waves of pink cotton. _I have a lot to fix, but first things first…_

I narrowed my eyes and curled my fingers into fists, trying to come up with a plan. I had to get their trust back…and I still had to convince Sora to let me in.

It was going to be a long morning…

xxXXXxxXXXxxxx

As the afternoon swept us in its sticky, hot hand, I could feel my resolve cracking. Relationships are very easy to break, apparently, but fixing them is such a hassle.

The most infuriating part of the process was that I had no one to blame but myself…unless Sora's avoidance and Riku's pact of silence counts…

I was about to give up when memories of sand assaulted my senses, the smell of salt-water coming together with the Earthy scents of palm trees and wood.

_Our Island…I have to go there… _I timidly walked into my dad's office, his back facing me as he typed at hyper speed on his computer. "Uh…can I go to the beach?"

"No boys?"

"No boys, just me, myself, and I," I said, giving him a small smile.

"Alright…get out of here. Come back when I call you, no side trips."

"Thanks." I hugged him from behind and kissed his cheek before running out of his workplace.

I ran out into the frigid air and started racing to my-I mean _our_ island; the forbidden attraction.

It was against the rules so I guess it made visiting the place more appealing. Even if it was the place that started it all…the place where I disappeared…I felt calm knowing I could fully express myself there.

I wouldn't have to hide or pretend to be normal like I've been trying to do in front of my parents and Selphie.

There's only me…and the wide sky cuddled next to a vast ocean. This was the place where dreams were made and broken, where one friendship was created and born to last forever.

So the paopu fruit promised…

There was a certain tree…it was located on a small, circular piece of the island that jutted out of the main land. I went towards it and sat in the crooked tree's embrace, staring blissfully at the sun. "Maybe I'll figure out what to do here. I can make a new path…"

The sun shined brighter as a response and I couldn't help but smile back.

The sun's rays were flaring at odd angles, forcing me to turn my gaze down to the sand. It was shimmering with white light, sparkling off of the reflection spraying in from the ocean. Sitting in the sand was a jumble of limbs and blue fabric, twisted into a ball. The only thing I recognized was a puff of brown spiky hair…

_What's he doing here? None of us are allowed to come to the island… _I smirked, taking in his relaxing body with jealous eyes. _I bet he's been breaking that rule from the start. Humph!_

Technically, I really had no right to judge since I was basically a criminal too, but what can I say? I'm stubborn…

So, what should a curious girl do when she doesn't have a plan and the source of the problem is sitting a few feet away? Why, confront it of course!

With that action already stuck in my brain, I had no choice but to follow my instincts and jump off the mini-island to face my prince.

He didn't look up from his position but I could see his body tensing. _Well, I guess he knows that I'm here. Might as well get this over with…_

I stood next to him, idly playing with my fingers. "Hey…"

A mumbled 'hey' escaped from his hands.

I shrugged before sitting, staring at the foaming waves in front of us. "So…you couldn't stay away either, eh?"

He scooted over to the side, as if he were opening a cavern between me and him. The line was set…and it was my duty to cross it.

I inched over to him, destroying any free space left. "I think I know the perfect thing to cheer you up!"

I hid my victorious grin as an eye peaked out of his arm. "You do?"

"We're both obviously frustrated with each other…so I say we put that energy to good use!" I jumped up in one swift motion before bringing out my Keyblade. It appeared in my hand in a flash of light, an orange sword swirling into the air with flowers for teeth and a pure white handle. I quickly went into a offensive pose. "Come on, get up!"

Sora looked like he wanted to die on the spot. _I swear! Boys can be __**so**__ dramatic sometimes… _

He cleared his throat. "Um…yeah, this is a bad idea…"

"Just spar with me! I promise you will feel a lot better when this is over." I gave him a couple of quick mock jabs, switching my weight back and forth between my feet.

"No."

I frowned. "You promised. You said you would take me seriously if I defeat you…"

"Kairi…"

"How about this…" I let my weapon drag along the ground, lifting my finger up to my chin in thought. "If I win, you tell me everything. If you win…then I'll do what you say for real this time."

Sora grumbled, kicking the sand in front of him. "Why should I trust you?"

"Because now we're even. You didn't call me and I'm not leaving you alone, so there!" I was getting back into position, walking around him in a circle.

"I refuse to fight you." He crossed his arms.

"Then I hope you can dodge!" I spent a good second mustering up enough air to give a large battle cry (what? It can be intimidating) before swiping my Keyblade at his torso.

He evaded my attack easily, moving his legs in a zigzag pattern before breaking off into a sprint. I stopped him by throwing my blade towards his legs in a spin. It hit the souls of his feet dead on, causing him to fall straight into the sand.

The Keyblade went back towards me, fitting into the palm of my hand as I shouted. "You'll have to do better than that!"

I ran up to him, bringing my blade up over my hair, preparing to whack him in the head. He jumped up and tried again to run away, but he was going much faster this time.

_Drat! He always beats me in running races. I won't be able to catch him…_ Before I could think over my actions a spell escaped from my mouth in a hurried frenzy. "Fire!"

I gasped, staying completely still as a fireball shot out of my Keyblade and headed towards Sora. His leg was just entering the docks when the sand around him exploded up in wild torrents, fire roaring loudly into the air.

I clutched my neck, unable to say anything. _He…oh no, he's… _"SORA!"

My feet pushed the sand from the ground, pounding with greater intensity as I got closer to the raging inferno. Tears leaked from my eyes, clouding my vision as I stood five inches away from the fire. "Sora…"

The flames suddenly expanded, spreading out in a wide oval. The heat made my skin crack and I held up my Keyblade in a blocking position. It was futile; a key wasn't going to protect me from getting burned.

Wind broke through the heat, strangling the flames away in one quick puff of smoke. I stared in awe at the funnel of air surrounding Sora, pushing the fire. _He used the reflect spell…_

I was about to run up to him when a white Keyblade comes up, nearly impaling me in the chest. I backed away from it warily.

Sora's eyes turned black as his body shook with dark chuckles. "You…never give up, do you?"

I couldn't utter a word; I was too busy staring at the Keyblade that was still pointing at my chest.

He laughed again, bits of hysterical notes creeping into his voice. "I knew you wouldn't play fair…didn't I say you couldn't use magic?"

My mouth felt like sandpaper. "Yes…yes you did."

He made a sound of disgust before stepping closer to me, never lowering his blade. "You're very persistent, Kai, I'll give you that. It seems there's nothing stopping you from getting what you want…"

"Sora…" I yelped lightly as he swung at me, barely missing my side. _What the…he's serious!_

"I guess I'll play along…after all, the only way I can get you out of my hair is if I win, right?" His eyes bore into me, venom shooting out of them in icy sheets.

I grimaced before bringing my Keyblade up. "That's correct…"

Sora smiled slowly, showing his teeth. "Okay then. I dare you to make the next move…"

The rational part of my mind is screaming at me to run away, but I stayed my ground. "If you think you're ready for it."

His smile grows wider. "Hit me."

_Oh, I will. _I bring my blade up again, going for a side attack. He lets me get a few feet in before attempting to block my attack.

My weapon slams into his directly, throwing small orange sparks into the air. He pushes me back, sending me into a small spin that I quickly stop by thrusting my blade into the sand.

I barely bring it back up in time to block his assault, swinging up to avoid what could have been a nasty blow to the head. _Jeez, is he trying to knock me out? _

I try to get the advantage on him, moving with quick upper cutting swings and a few low strikes. He avoids them all though and retaliates with brutal force, sending me back into the sand in a tangled heap. He laughs at me, tapping his Keyblade against my head. "Give up yet?"

I growled, getting back up in one motion. "No!"

I go at him again, and again, and again…

He never slows down, he doesn't get any weaker. He's as fresh as he was when he started.

But my body is waning. My throat is getting hoarse from my battle grunts and my legs are shaking.

My hands tremble and my back protests from being slammed into the sand too many times to count.

I cough and wheeze, but I don't stop. I keep attacking and attacking…

_The sun…it's setting…_ I make the biggest mistake of my life by looking towards the sky, soaking in as much comfort as I can before the final blow.

It hits me so fast I can barely see before I'm in the sky. I arch back painfully, moaning as the tiny rock kernels scrape against my skin upon impact.

He's breathing heavily now, standing in front of me in a forward 'C'. _Huh…I guess I tired him out more than I thought…_

The smug grin on my face instantly disappears as I feel his blade pressing against my chest. Sora says, "Are you done?"

I try to get back up, but it's kind of hard to perform an act like that when a weapon is about to shoot into your stomach. "You win…" I curse inwardly, unable to do anything as he slowly lifts his blade. _Wait a minute…what?_

I roll out of the way before his attack can cut me straight in half. _The fight…it's over, right? I submitted…so why…?_

He sneers at me, bringing his Keyblade back up for another attempt. "What's the matter, princess? Are you spent already?"

I struggle to get into a standing position, only to be pushed back into the ground. "What are you doing? Stop it…you win, alright? You beat me!"

I continue to roll, avoiding another hit to the head. He gives me a sadistic smile before stepping towards me, his Keyblade dragging in the sand. "No…I can see it in your eyes. You haven't given up…"

I glared before lifting my hands up in the universal sign of surrender. "Hello? You got me! It's time to put the big key away!" I quickly shove my hands back down as he swipes at them.

"Don't tell me what to do!" He aims the Keyblade at me, this time applying pressure to my neck.

I gulped. "Okay…what do you want?"

His blade pushes further against my neck, causing me to gasp. He smiles at me, as if it brings him joy to see me in pain. "Do you really want to know?"

I shivered, trying to get away from him. "Yeah…"

"What I want is for you to get out of here! _Now_!" He finally lifts his blade, allowing me to suck greedily at the air.

My hands shook as I pushed against the ground. My fingers slip in the sand as my muscles protest from the lingering soreness that sprouted from the fight. I sink back into the shifting rocks with a small cough.

Sora's foot tapped next to me, a sure sign of impatience. "You're not moving fast enough, Kairi!"

"I'm sorry…I can't…"

His growl shuts me up. I keep my gaze on the sand, shaking. My heart kicks into overdrive as he roughly lifts me up, carrying me bridal style.

I croaked while wrapping my arms around his shoulders. "S-Sora?"

"Shut up!" His glare is so intense that I do whatever I can to look anywhere but his face.

I can't help mumbling, "I'm sorry…"

He halts in his tracks, standing still. His head turns slowly towards me, his expression unreadable.

I was expecting to find hatred in his dark blue orbs…but instead all I see is agony.

His voice suddenly drops in volume, reminding me that he's still hurt over what happened earlier. "…Me too."

Silence takes the forefront as he continues to carry me while my heart grows weary with each step. The sun drowns in the horizon behind us, drenching the sky in total darkness. My body goes completely numb as Sora clutches me tighter, his hands the only thing keeping me in the world of awareness…

* * *

**Wow, intense fight scene!**

**You know, I always see Riku and Sora sparring together, but I never see many fics with Kairi practicing with the boys…**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reading, and don't forget to drop a review! :D**

**Much thanks to XionTheBlackRose, AnimeFan202, CrazyRedHead97, Otherguy14, and Guest for reviewing so far! **


	8. Darkness Rising

_I can't help mumbling, "I'm sorry…"_

_He halts in his tracks, standing still. His head turns slowly towards me, his expression unreadable._

_I was expecting to find hatred in his dark blue orbs…but instead all I see is agony._

_His voice suddenly drops in volume, reminding me that he's still hurt over what happened earlier. "…Me too."_

_Silence takes the forefront as he continues to carry me while my heart grows weary with each step. The sun drowns in the horizon behind us, drenching the sky in total darkness. My body goes completely numb as Sora clutches me tighter, his hands the only thing keeping me in the world of awareness…_

* * *

**D**o**n**'**t **B**e **a _Gentleman_: **Darkness Rising…**

It's strange…usually I would be ecstatic in a situation like this (no matter how pathetic it makes me look).

Just being with him, having his arms around me…it almost brings a tear to my eye.

I've missed this. Being with him…

All the anger from before is starting to drip away, replaced with inklings of sadness and relief that he's even willing to touch me.

I should be grateful, extremely grateful. I should apologize; tell him how much he means to me right now…how much I appreciate this act of chivalry…

But…something's stopping me…

I can't describe it perfectly, but all of a sudden I started feeling…cold. Like a freezing torrent of rain running down my skin, leeching away at my precious reserves of warmth and life.

Shadows…they're clinging to my fingers, traveling up my hands and into my stomach. _I really, really hope my eyes are playing tricks on me. Ugh, I hate the dark…_

I was reaching my limit. I've always had issues with the dark ever since I was five. It only got worse after the grand adventure (aka my recent kidnappings). I guess it's just a part of being a Princess of Light…

…which is incredibly stupid. How can I show my worth if I can barely stand a night outside my own bedroom?

It's an annoying fear that I have to conquer, especially after everything that Sora and Riku have been through.

Still though, it's just…cold. I wanted to ask Sora about it (surely he must be feeling something too), but…

His face had transformed back into a hard mask and his eyes were blank. I'm not sure talking to him would be the best idea at this point…

_Ugh, but I'm freezing! _I clamped my mouth shut, refusing to voice my frustrations out loud. Instead, I hugged Sora, hoping to get a spot of warmth from his chest. His body was even worse.

I shivered, gnashing my teeth together to stop the chattering.

As my body starts to shake, Sora suddenly stops. He said, "We're here."

I glanced up warily at his face. "Huh?"

"Your house…" He gestures towards the building with a nod.

"Oh," I said. _Darn, I didn't think I'd get home so fast. Dang… _

I tried to unclench my fingers around his neck, but my arms won't move.

I felt horrible, but I couldn't stand the thought of letting him go. After everything that's happened I know a long separation is in order…and I'm not sure my sanity will last during that.

But just as strong as the feeling to make him stay exists…another part of me wants to run and never look back. It was like I could _feel_ the shadows getting closer…they wanted to catch me…

_You're being irrational, Kairi. Stop it! You're not a little girl anymore. Now let the man go! _I gritted my teeth before getting out of Sora's arms. My muscles automatically tensed as the soreness from the battle earlier nearly made me trip on the spot.

It was a sad and painful lesson to acknowledge. Never underestimate your boyfriend in a fight after kissing his best friend (actually, never challenge him to a fight unless you're going to follow the rules).

This would be the perfect time for me to kick my pride out the window and actually give Sora the apology he deserves. Of course, _now_ my body decided to be cruel and shake like there's no tomorrow.

I struggled to keep myself straight as I looked into his eyes. It was a miracle that he hadn't left yet. Muttering, I went through the easy obstacles first. "Thanks…um, for bringing me home."

_Wow, excellently done, Kairi. You've really hit a field goal there…_

Sora didn't say anything. He was just standing there with his eyes closed, as if he were waiting for something. I wondered vaguely if he was sleepwalking. "Hello? Sora?"

"Yes?" He opened his eyes. They were black again.

"I'm sorry, for everything."

He was walking closer to me now, making the wind colder with his every move. "You said that already…"

"I know…but I just needed to say it again. I thought I was trying to help…but lately all I've done is hurt everyone around me. I was being selfish and…" I paused as he stood in front of me, his face a couple centimeters above my own. "I…it was wrong and…"

He brought a hand up to my face, caressing my cheek. It felt like ice. "Kairi?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't talk."

I closed my mouth as his cold hand traveled up into my hair, numbing the right side of my face. He smiled slowly, lifting another hand up to my head. "Your hair…it's so _light_…"

The way he said it…it had to be more than just a casual reference. I was starting to feel uncomfortable but I couldn't find it in me to move.

His hands continued roaming my face until they stopped right above my cheeks. It was like he was a blind man, searching through all the discreet details and nuances…like he was trying to find a way into my soul. I shivered again as his hands squeezed my cheeks, pinching the skin through his nails.

His voice was deep and thoughtful. "You're as bright…as bright as the sun. So full of light…it almost hurts…" He chuckled softly, staring into my confused orbs with awe. "Could you share it with me?"

The question startled me. My mind was being thrown for a loop. The idea of giving Sora some of my light was appealing…but at that moment all I wanted to do was run inside the house and hide under the covers.

_It's too cold… _"Sora…I don't know."

He closed his eyes and leaned towards me. "Please…" He then kissed me, softly brushing his lips against mine.

Immediately dizziness scattered my brain followed by lightheadedness and pain. My face grew colder and colder until I couldn't sense anything at all.

Except for his lips…

He kissed me again and again, starting with my jaw all the way down towards my collarbone. Everywhere he touched, a cool sensation would flow in until I couldn't feel in that area. He had become a leech…and now he was sucking all the heat left in my shivering body.

It was getting harder to breathe. I could barely let out a steamy puff of air before his mouth pressed against mine, cutting off the faint release of oxygen. It was exhilarating…and terrifying. His kisses were getting deeper and harder, making it close to impossible for me to stay somewhat conscious.

I pushed my hands out desperately, shoving with all my might, aiming for his chest.

My hands instantly freeze in place but I force myself to keep pushing, to break away. _Anything but this…anything…_ I gasped, letting out a painful breath past my sore throat as feeling comes back into my cheeks, probably pasting it red.

I bend low, grasping my knees. "I-I'm sorry…but I can't do it now…" I coughed before glancing up to take in his face.

I couldn't read his expression at all…because his face was covered in darkness. In fact, his whole body was shrouded in purple swirls and black trailing smoke. It wavered in the air, following his movements as if it were attached to his hands and feet like a thousand ribbons. His eyes were yellow, glowing brightly in front of me.

My eyes widened to impossible lengths while I took a couple of backward steps, slamming into my front door. "Sora…"

I couldn't see his mouth, but a spot of white was shining in the shape of a crescent moon (which I later presumed to be his teeth). He did a small flip, landing five feet away from me before crawling away at a rapid pace, disappearing with the other shadows across my lawn.

My heart hammered into my chest, beating away the minutes as I stood idly on the porch, holding a couple of fingers up to my mouth.

I slowly turned and opened the door, cringing at the creaking sound it made as I closed it. I sank to the floor, my back sliding against the sharp wood while my arms fell loosely at my sides.

It was rather strange…me sitting there, tremors rolling through my spine while I clutched my knees.

_Gosh, Kairi! Get a grip._ I snorted, faking nonchalance as my legs took me in the direction to reach my room.

The house was silent, the only indication that anyone being awake was the light blaring from my father's office. I could see my mother in the room, signaling for me to come over with a furious look in her eyes.

_Great, what did I do now?_ It wasn't until I approached my mother, and withstood her rants, that I realized the small smile spreading across my face.

* * *

**There we go…another chapter.**

**I had an interesting time writing this even if not that much happens…**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing.**


	9. Friendly Persuasion

_The house was silent, the only indication that anyone being awake was the light blaring from my father's office. I could see my mother in the room, signaling for me to come over with a furious look in her eyes._

_Great, what did I do now?__ It wasn't until I approached my mother, and withstood her rants, that I realized the small smile spreading across my face._

* * *

**D**o**n**'**t **B**e **a _Gentleman_: **Friendly Persuasion**

It turns out that my mom was extremely mad that my dad had let me take one foot out of the house.

I'm being deadly serious right now. When she's like this…well, let's just say even my dad tries to get on her good side (and my dad is way too proud to listen to most people).

So in about ten minutes I am grounded for three days, forbidden to leave the house, and stuck with kitchen duties for the week.

I know what you're thinking, but really this is light. My mom has gotten pretty strict ever since my little adventure with Sora and Riku. It took a lot of buttering up and convincing for her to allow me to move closer to them.

Overall, I should be grateful that my punishment isn't as dire as she proclaimed it would be.

But, well…yeah, it still sucks.

The most unbearable part of this arrangement is that a certain brunette keeps coming to mind. I can't stop thinking about him!

It's unhealthy and reaching borderline obsession, but really can you blame me? After the stunt he pulled I keep having these fantasies about him kissing me and touching my hair along with my hips and-

Oops, sorry. Don't want to bore you with all the gory details…

Okay, so I've been daydreaming a lot but it's not all sappy romance! Some of them have been kind of scary actually…like the one where his Keyblade was sticking out of my chest or the ones where the darkness is swallowing me whole…

Hmmm, perhaps it's a good thing that I'm on house arrest. I should give Sora some space…for his sanity and mine. But, I can't neglect his little tangles with the darkness.

Ugh, looks like I'm back to square one. And guess who I call?

That's right, Riku. I am such a spoiled brat!

Really though, I wouldn't be bombarding him with my unfaithful presence if I didn't have any other choice. I'd call Selphie…but she wouldn't really understand anyway…

I waited until it was dark to call him. He sounded really groggy, which was weird because my analog clock read as 7:30 pm…

Since when did Riku need beauty sleep? "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Kairi…what now?"

"Look, I think the darkness has been taking control over Sora." I chewed my bottom lip relentlessly. Talking about the monstrous force was enough to open a pit in the midst of my weak stomach. I hated talking about the darkness…and heartless. To announce the return of such formidable ills made me want to pass out.

"And?"

I groaned audibly into the phone. "Of course you knew…"

"Well, it's not that hard to spot the signs Kairi. It's been trying to get him ever since we got back."

"WHAT?" That long? How could I have missed that?

"Kairi…he never said anything to you about it?" There was a hint of sympathy in his tone.

"No. He didn't. I've only started noticing stuff now…"

"It never got this bad. I figured it was just an effect of us staying in the dark region before you brought us back. Even though we defeated the heartless a while ago, some of the darkness has taken residence in our island. It wasn't much though…so I thought he would be able to handle the attacks."

"But…he can't, right?"

I heard Riku's sigh blasting out of the phone. "I don't know. Just…I'm going to keep out of his way for a few days. And I suggest that _you_ do the same." The way he addressed me…I had a feeling that he knew what happened at the beach…

Still, I played innocent. "Relax. I'm grounded anyway. But, we still need to come up with a plan. We can't let the darkness win!"

"Maybe later, Kairi. I'm going to bed now…"

"This early?"

"Yeah, I've been dealing with stuff too you know. You and Sora aren't the only people on the face of the planet…"

The guilt crashed into me like a meteor. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I'm over that. I just hope we can all get past this. Best friends till the end, right?"

"Yeah." I rubbed my eyes absently. "Okay, can we meet at The Gripper in a few days?"

"That old coffee joint? I suppose…"

"Thanks, Riku." He added his assent along with a couple of positive sentiments before hanging up.

I sat across my bed, my hair falling behind me and cushioning my head with its soft embrace. I pulled up the blankets before leaning back against the bed rest. I closed my exhausted blue orbs before submitting to the night…

xxXXXXxxXXxxxx

My sentence passed by in fits of despair, anguish, lust, and soap. It was such a relief to be out of the house.

I sighed deeply, practically hugging the door of the coffee joint.

"Is there something you're not telling me about your caffeine addiction?"

I jumped in surprise only to turn and face Riku's knowing smirk. "Ha ha, very funny."

Riku shrugged. He looked decent enough, though he was wearing a long sleeved sweater and his skin looked a little…pasty.

I tried not to stare. He has his issues, I'm not going to pry. "Well, are you going to buy some?"

Riku tilted his head, staring past me to size up the joint. "Actually, I would like a caramel macchiato with soy…however, I think it's your turn to treat…"

"What? I didn't think you were keeping count." I gave him a mock pout but I shelled out the dough anyhow. I deserved it after all the trouble I'd caused.

He took the green bills, giving me a nod. "That will do."

We both entered The Gripper with conviction. Even though it was a rather casual outing we still had serious stuff to discuss. It was nice to be in a calm atmosphere surrounded by ignorant customers. It quelled my anxiety…a little.

Once we purchased our drinks we sat in a booth that was mildly separated from the main group of tourists and such. I took a sip of my premium brew before turning towards the disheveled silver head (I envy his hair. He doesn't have to do anything to it, it looks good either way). "So, how are we going to do this?"

"Don't know, but I have a feeling you play a large part in it. Soak in that while you can…" He took a big gulp of his coffee.

"Even if I am the _princess of light_ I don't think that's going to help much." I grunted while furrowing my brow. "I don't think I have enough power…"

"What are you talking about? Who said anything about power? Your love should be enough." He glanced at me nonchalantly, as if he had said the most common thing in the world.

"Love? Ha, don't make me laugh."

"I'm serious. Love is a powerful thing…it's what got me through my time in the darkness. I was able to hold onto enough light by thinking about you and…Sora." He looked away after making the confession, staring at his coffee.

"Riku…"

"Just, don't give up hope. If you fail to believe in your own light how do you expect Sora to do the same?"

I shook my head, raising my hand up to his cheek. He flinched.

I narrowed my eyes. "I wasn't talking about that." I swiftly rubbed my hand against his pasty skin, not surprised when my palm turned tan and his pale skin broke the surface, covered in a flurry of purple and blue spots.

I dropped my hand, glaring at the bruise. "Issues, huh?"

He gave me a stony glance. "Yeah, and it's none of your business."

"Riku, don't do this to me! I can't deal with both you and Sora!" I growled, crossing my arms over my chest. "I can't believe you tried to hide that!"

"Again, it's none of your business, Kairi. Let it go."

"At least let me heal it."

"No. I think it's time that we both learned to give privacy when it's due…" His mouth turned into a firm line.

I gasped. "Did Sora do that?"

"Kairi! We are done talking about this!" He stood up, his cheeks flaring red from the shouting. "Thanks for the coffee."

"Riku! Wait!" I followed him out of the store, nearly tripping everywhere I went until he stopped right in front of me.

He turned around, his eyes empty. "Only you can make him see sense. I've already tried, going past my comfort zone time and time again. However…" A ripple of darkness ruffled his hair, shaking the strands in a wild dance. "My interference doesn't change a thing. How can I expect to help Sora when I'm still fighting my inner demons?"

He smiled at me while shaking his head. "Don't worry, it's not nearly as bad as it was before. But…I can't be around Sora right now. Too much negative energy, if you know what I mean." His smile grew wider. "It's up to you, Kairi. I'll be cheering for you…"

He waved at me, signaling the end of the conversation before walking away, his steps slow and precise. Even when Riku refused to delineate the whole dilemma, anything he revealed was always the truth. He was a fairly honest person to those closest enough to be his friends (and get under his rough exterior).

If he thinks that I'm the only one who can reach Sora then it must be true. That doesn't make me feel any better about my current circumstances though.

Most of my plans have been extremely faulty lately…if I mess this up it will be more than just the end of a relationship. Everyone is counting on this, our parents, Riku, Sora, the town…

If a Keyblade wielder of light can get taken over what's to say the darkness won't try to overcome our world again? I have to be smart about this…

Hmmm, what to do when it comes to boy problems? I opened my cell phone and sighed.

Time to call Selphie…

* * *

**Eh, short one today.**

**But then again most of these chapters have been around this range.**

**Thank you ****AnimeFan202****, ****Singer of Water****, ****CrazyRedHead97****, ****lion5589****, ****DarkestLovely****, LittleKing9512, ****Otherguy14****, and ****Romance addict 16**** for reviewing the recent chapters!**

**And thank you silent readers and subscribers. **


	10. Exposure

_Most of my plans have been extremely faulty lately…if I mess this up it will be more than just the end of a relationship. Everyone is counting on this, our parents, Riku, Sora, the town…_

_If a Keyblade wielder of light can get taken over what's to say the darkness won't try to overcome our world again? I have to be smart about this…_

_Hmmm, what to do when it comes to boy problems? I opened my cell phone and sighed._

_Time to call Selphie…_

* * *

**D**o**n**'**t **B**e **a _Gentleman_: **Exposure**

Ugh, overstocking on caffeine is never a good idea. The crash after the high is horrible. I tend to forget this every time I stuff myself with cappuccino.

The truth is, I love coffee. I knew that from the time I was five. I couldn't drink it, but I had the pleasure of indulging my senses by trailing behind my mom every time she had a cup. The smell was always so mesmerizing, captivating...I could never forget that wonderful scent...

Eventually, around age ten, mom was nice enough to give me a sip of the cold variety. A new bond was formed...

I guess you could say I was kind of addicted to the stuff. But, who cares? I need my caffeine!

Unfortunately, unlike most people my body shuts down after about an hour following the sugar rush. I swear, I can never get my energy to remain stable like Sora. Then again, he doesn't need coffee. He has enough energy to last me for a week _without_ sleeping.

Aw, great. Now I'm depressed again...ergh, caffeine boost!

I swallowed another gulp of my fifth caramel cappuccino before groaning. It was pointless for me to deny it any longer. I'm completely avoiding the main conflict at hand. Calling Selphie won't accomplish much, just another generic cheer and bout of encouragement before I'm forced to face a pit of snakes.

I don't know, maybe I just need some girl time. Or perhaps I could use a friend who won't judge me for all this Heartless crap. Normal chats might do me some good, a last chance at having refuge before I knuckle down and become the hero.

A hero addicted to melodramas and caffeine...ugh.

Another sip, another breath, and...twenty minutes fly away from the clock. Man, I'm impatient!

Gah! Selphie please hurry!

...

...

...

...well, there goes my last one. Hmmm, would it be so bad if I bought one more? With whipped cream? And sprinkles? Eh, maybe I should try the chocolate mocha...I'm not a huge fan of the flavor, but it has been pretty popular lately...

Screw this, I'm such a mess! I don't know how much longer I can stand this!

Relax, Kairi. Take a deep breath and-and...

Oh no, am I crying! NO! Don't cry, dammit!

I covered my face, hiding the tears behind fake coughs. The man behind the register must have thought his faithful customer was losing her mind as evident by the words trying to invade my poor shield. "Hey, you okay?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm perfectly fine. I'm just, you know..." I shifted my head, looking everywhere but his face.

"Ah, is it that time of the month?" He had this knowing look on his face, like a man who had probably faced such travesties on a daily basis.

"No." I said this as flatly as possible.

"Oh, uh...ahem, you can carry on then."

I glared at his retreating back, imagining an arrow stabbing him in the leg. Why do the employees here have to be so weird?

"Ah, looks like I made it just in time!" Selphie plopped in the empty seat beside me, nearly causing me to go into cardiac arrest. I swear, she is just too much!

Oh, wait a minute...I'm the one who called her. "Look, Selph. I'm in a bad mood right now so if I say something stupid or anything...it's only me."

Selphie laughed. "Alright then. Care to explain your urgent predicament?"

immediately, the tears pushed out of my eye lids. "Oh, Selphie...I'm such an idiot!"

"Kairi..." She placed a hand on my back, rubbing tendor circles before offering constructive criticism. "I'm sure it's not that bad..."

I shook my head, mumbling a confession. "I kissed Riku."

Her silence scared me. Usually, I could never get Selphie to shut up. She had a way with manipulating the conversation in her favor, even if she wasn't aware of it herself. I respected her wishes because I'm not a talker. Not like her...

But for five cruel minutes we sat there, me spewing my guts out over the whole thing while she listened. She would nod her head a couple of times but for the duration of my squabble she had been still, almost rivaling a statue.

I bit my bottom lip, chewing at the agonized skin as I waited for a response.

It was quiet for a few seconds until her fist connected with my arm, eliciting a squeal curtsy of yours truly. "Selphie? The heck?"

"Shhh!" She placed a hand over my mouth, cutting off all future protests. "So let me recap, you kissed Riku?"

Her hand was still covering my mouth, so I gave her a simple nod.

"Right, so you kissed Riku, and you did it in front of Sora, and then you and Sora engaged in a fight that may have destroyed your relationship?"

I nodded again.

"Oh, Kairi..." She giggled before beginning what was probably going to be a long lecture. "You know, boys can get annoying sometimes with all their violent urges and whining...but..." She turned her head towards me, eyes sparkling with mischief. "That's where we come in."

I sniffled before speaking, removing her hand from my lips. "Wha?"

"We always expect the men to do everything for us, but we have to put in our efforts as well. Two sides of the same coin, you get me?"

"Sure."

"No you don't, you're just saying that." She gave me a mock pout before laughing again.

I sighed. "I get you, honest. I just...I'm not sure if I'm ready for this. I'm kind of-"

"You're...?"

I looked away childishly. "I'm scared, Selph. I don't know if he'll ever forgive me..."

"Of course he will, he's Sora."

He _was_. I ignored the thought as a shiver crawled up my spine. "I don't know."

"Kairi, you can do this. You guys can make it work, after all," Her coy grin was wide enough to display perfect teeth, "You're his princess."

I couldn't help the small bubbles of laughter escaping from my lips. It was as if I could hear Sora bragging in my head, reaffirming Selphie's suggestion.

I smiled. "You're something else, Selph..."

"Right. So, is it time to play rescue now?" She clapped her hands as I stood up.

"Yeah, you're right. I have to do this, for both me and Sora."

"You go girl!" After the exclamation she continued clapping loudly, alerting everyone in the joint of my mission.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, smiling sarcastically. "Thank you so much."

"No problem, now shoo!" She waved her hands, indicating that it was time for me to settle what had plagued me for...I don't know, five hours? Yeah, I'm still impatient...

"Got it." With one last wave, I ran out. I was about to make the corner when Selphie shouted at me from behind.

"Kairi! I expect to see you and Sora together and in each other's laps in time for my party next week! Don't forget!"

Is she crazy? "One week?"

Guess I'm not the only one being impatient. Ah, well, it's the thought that counts.

Thank you, Selphie. I won't let you down.

* * *

**Yeah, I know. Not much happening, but I figure everyone needs a chapter to wind down and sort things before the major battle.**

**Thank you so much for your patience!**


	11. The Reign of Darkness

_"You go girl!" After the exclamation she continued clapping loudly, alerting everyone in the joint of my mission._

_I pinched the bridge of my nose, smiling sarcastically. "Thank you so much."_

_"No problem, now shoo!" She waved her hands, indicating that it was time for me to settle what had plagued me for...I don't know, five hours? Yeah, I'm still impatient..._

_"Got it." With one last wave, I ran out. I was about to make the corner when Selphie shouted at me from behind._

"_Kairi! I expect to see you and Sora together and in each other's laps in time for my party next week! Don't forget!"_

_Is she crazy? "One week?"_

_Guess I'm not the only one being impatient. Ah, well, it's the thought that counts._

_Thank you, Selphie. I won't let you down._

* * *

**D**o**n**'**t** B**e** a _Gentleman_: **The Reign of Darkness**

Drip.

Drop.

Tick, tock...this is surely a clock...

Pendulum swinging, while my body is shaking...

My heart burns, could be a good or bad sign...

Well, it's probably a better experience than hearing me rhyme...

...

...

Have I lost you? Anyone still here? Hello?

Hmmm, well if you're still unfortunate enough to withstand my presence allow me to apologize. I know, Kairi what were you doing spouting random sentences like a...ah, what's a good name...hmmm, some famous poet...

Whatever. Forget that. Just, erase the last couple of sentences, please.

Okay, now here's the real explanation: When I get nervous I make up poems. You got that? Weird, right?

It's another one of those quirky habits from a good place called school. I have a sort of love-hate relationship with poetry. It was my least favorite part of English. The poems confused me, I didn't understand the authors, every single line was like a brick in my face, blood gushing out of my poor pores...

You get the picture. I _sucked_ at poetry. Even Sora could write something more meaningful than me, contrary to popular belief.

Since I loathed the art form so much I spent a good deal of time cursing the wretched subject before my English teacher had a talk with me about the issue. In order to keep from lowering my precious grade into the 'B' range, I settled with becoming a bitter master of the sonnet, freestyle, and any other wacky combo to boot.

My mind is automatically accustomed to filling my head up with empty, floral language when I'm preoccupied (and not in a good way). This is why I approached Sora's house for the third time with an abundance of dark metaphors and pompous vocabulary as my hand twitched, eager to bring out my Keyblade.

I directed my hand instead to the door, knocking softly though my body screamed to just barge in right then and there. I was tired of procrastinating, I had already spent the past fifteen minutes staring at the place from afar. As I waited impatiently for the door to open, my mind was quickly scheming over various battle strategies.

_Keep it simple, Kairi. All we need is a simple hit and run, pull the darkness out then retreat to give him space. You'll need to be fast because, let's face it, he does have more upper arm strength..._

_Unfortunately, all this leaves is the power of your legs and magic. Preferably, his family jewels would be an ideal target, otherwise things could get ugly really fast..._

_Not to mention there's the possibility of the darkness trying to take you over. Going to have to guard against that with a lot of refleras or something..._

My lips chattered, moving in a raging vibration that elicited a whimper from the hollow base of my throat. I sounded like a dead animal. I swiftly shot my hand up, covering the sign of weakness as I darted my eyes back to the door. The knob twisted slowly, increasing the level of tension by a power of ten. I shivered before pulling myself up, tall and straight. Intimidating, reserved, powerful.

I am a rock, I won't budge.

My hands support my statement, laying at my sides ready to form into fists if need be. I was ready.

The door opened, revealing the frail form of Sora's mother. She looked even worse than before, body shattered with multiple uneven folds curtsy of her dreary white blouse and beige skirt. Her eyes were hollow, foreboding and dark.

I swallowed and cleared my throat, making sure my voice didn't waver. "Hello, Mrs. Wilmington. Is Sora home?"

She took a very long time responding, as if she seriously had to contemplate the question. "Yes."

"Good, I have something really impor-" I couldn't finish my speech because I had to spend the next second prying her hands off of my throat. I wheezed, panic making me rigid and slow. "Mrs...Wilmingto-ergh!" I gagged, flinching inwardly as she squeezed tighter. "P-please..."

She smiled, an eerie turn of the lips that had me frozen in fear. It wasn't right that such a natural, normal person could perform an act so evil. "Sorry, dear. I don't think Sora wants to see you right now..."

"Let...go..." I pretended to faint, secretly having my hand positioned to bring out my Keyblade. She must have caught my gesture though because the next second was spent with me coughing my lungs out as my back gracefully made contact with a wooden desk. I moaned, Keyblade in hand. "I...don't want to hurt you..."

She laughed. Her body instantly turned purple, shaking with dark waves of unconstrained rage and violence.

She wasn't Sora's mother, wasn't even a woman.

"No, not you...you can't be a heartless." I mumbled this out loud, to stricken by the image to do anything else.

She lunged at me, forcing me to block as her hand went up to scratch my face. She was very strong, a given since the darkness was obviously adding to her stamina. Being around Sora probably had a major effect on her.

I frowned, bringing my sword up and hit her in the head, then the temple. It wasn't a killing hit, I had just been aiming to knock her out.

But even if she is a heartless, Mrs. Wilmington is no warrior.

As she fell, I placed the tip of my Keyblade on her chest, making a small dome of light to encase her. It was a higher level of healing that I had recently learned in the past month. _Hopefully, this will take care of the darkness in your heart. I'm so sorry..._

I quickly nodded, showing my respect before grimly walking up the stairs. I had to keep moving forward, the main objective was to stop Sora. Otherwise, this would just be happening all over again with some other innocent civilians.

The trek up to his room was strangely alluring. I could sense the Darkness growing stronger with each step, as if the atmosphere was visibly turning black the higher I went. His door itself was glowing ominously, chilling me to the bone in the time it took to stand in front of his room. I sighed and kicked the door down (which actually hurt like hell. Don't believe what you see in the movies, it actually takes a certain amount of force just to get the door off its hinges, let alone getting it to fall). I instantly had my Keyblade up in an offensive position, ready for anything and everything.

My breathing was controlled, my legs posed to kick, my arms tensed up for blocking...

I was completely prepared, and as such, I was solely unprepared.

You see, no matter how much we'd like to believe otherwise, you can never truly prepare yourself for the inevitable. That one moment where it either makes it or breaks it for you...

Sure, advanced notice gives us an edge, but for how long? I had been toning my body, exercising like crazy over the week of my imprisonment (aka grounding). After my ruthless defeat at the beach, I was ready for Sora's blindingly harsh uppercut, his brutal side thrusts, his bruising foot sweeps, and his raging Keyblade swings. In fact, I wanted it to be hard, to be challenging because Sora deserved no less than for me to give it my all, fight to the death if need be. It wouldn't feel right, fighting to my utmost ability if he didn't do the same.

So...I was completely shocked to see him curled up on his bed, crying over a crumpled up blanket. He still had his pajamas on, the light blue ones that hugged his chest tightly as he heavily breathed between sobs.

That wasn't what scared me the most. No...what scared me was that I couldn't see a speck of darkness on him. Nothing.

Sure, I could feel it. My radar was buzzing all over the place, the powerful force pressing into me from all sides. It was so thick and menacing, I felt like I was going to start gagging again.

I stood there stupidly, working to control the bile rising to in my mouth. I swallowed and grimaced as the acrid sludge went down before I spoke. "Sora?"

He stopped crying, looking at me with a bewildered expression. "...Kairi?"

"Yeah, it's me." Even though he was talking in a normal tone his eyes were as dark as night, even deeper than his mom's.

I hesitated before lifting my Keyblade. Sora glanced at my hand, as if he hadn't seen the weapon when I first entered the room. It was a false gesture cause I know he's not _that_ oblivious. His face twisted into this bitter shape before he lowered his head, a silver line trailing down his cheek. "Are you going to kill me now?"

I gasped. "No, of course not. I just need you...just stay still, alright?"

He didn't listen, getting up on the balls of his feet, swaying lightly. He stretched before walking towards me, his mouth set in a sad smile. "It's okay, I understand now..."

My Keyblade remained in the air, even when he was less than a yard away. "Stop it, not a step closer."

He ignored me, touching the edge of my Keyblade and closed his eyes. His hand wrapped around the teeth, hard enough to draw blood. I was about to pull it away when he yanked the weapon from my hand, sending it to the bed.

I cursed myself inwardly for letting my guard down as I brought my leg up, aiming for his torso. His hand caught my leg midway and he spun me around like some messed up ballerina. I grazed his cheek with my knuckles before I crashed into the floor. He landed on top of me, sending our foreheads smashing together in a hard thump.

I hissed, groaning audibly before attempting to punch his face again. It nearly hit home, brushing by his ear before he slammed my hand down, holding it by the wrist. He quickly did the same thing to my other hand, firmly keeping it pressed against the ground while he straddled my hips. His knees were digging into my legs, making it almost impossible for me to kick him from the angle I was in.

Fully aware of the dangers of such a position, I thrashed and turned wildly, huffing with the effort. Sweat blossomed on my forehead almost instantly and I could hear my breathing hammering erratically from my lips. I growled, unwilling to give up though the struggle seemed futile now.

After five minutes of wiggling and twisting, I sighed, keeping my eyes shut and frowning. It was all just a display now, inside I was tittering into the world of pain and remorse. I was going to fail, by the light, I was going to fail...

I trembled before huffing, keeping my body in check.

It was silent for the span of four seconds in which I sort of held my breath to prevent a treasonous whimper from escaping.

A low, whining sound nearly made me jump as a small voice as broken as cracked glass entered the air. "...Kairi?"

His voice was so desperate, vulnerable. It didn't make sense given the position he was in, and how I was the one failing him, failing everyone important. I opened my eyes, gawking at the set of purple-blue orbs piercing me. He looked scared, no not scared...

He was terrified...and trembling.

"Sora? W-What is it?"

I could see the sweat coming off his brow as he lowered his head. His teeth cut into his bottom lip, muffling his words.

I strained to hear, tilting my head. "What?"

"...just look."

Huh, what a strange thing to say. Well, I'm looking...at his soft magenta eyes (the combination of purple and blue really doesn't mix well), tan skin that glows in sunlight, his taut arms, muscles popping with tension...

Okay, this was a very bad idea. My cheeks flushed, confirming the point. "Uh...nothing's happening." Except the slow murder of my fragile heart, that's something.

Sora frowned. "That wasn't the right answer..."

"I guess not." I could feel the statement breaking off at the base of my throat as his face towered over mine. He blinked once, bringing himself closer with each passing moment. Goosebumps were forming along my arms and back as his mouth touched my forehead. I squinted my eyes shut as his kisses traveled down my face, pausing at my neck. _No, no no no! This isn't happening, please tell me it isn't..._

A warm puff of air rushed against my neck. "Kairi...how can you fight it if you can't see it?"

"What?" I opened one eye. "What are you talking about?"

I gasped, hunching awkwardly to the side as his hands thrusted me forward. His lips pressed against my neck in a hard, firm kiss. Well, more like he was sucking the life out of my skin. A flicker of pain washed over me before the numbing sea returned, swathing my neck in its cool embrace. I moaned as the pleasant sensations spread into my arms and legs. "S-Sora?"

He glared at me, his eyes shining with disappointment and desperation. "You've been marked."

_Uhhh...that doesn't sound good..._ "Marked," I repeated dumbly.

He shook his head, moaning. "Please, open your eyes Kairi..." Even while he was talking his face was coming closer, his lips were just a couple of centimeters away.

I swallowed. "They are open."

Sora laughed, a cold and bitter chuckle. He shouldn't sound like that. _My_ Sora doesn't sound like that...

I tried again to get out from underneath him, but he just held me tighter. "You just don't get it, Kairi. You really don't..."

I snarled. "Then help me understand! Let me take the darkness out of you!"

He gasped, as if I had stabbed him in the chest. He opened his mouth, a flurry of unspoken words never making it into air as I jolted upward, slamming my lips against his in one angry motion. I broke off, panting into his chest. His abs were jutting out from his cotton shirt, smoothing out my hair. "Please, let me take it..."

His chest was suddenly a freezer, creating an uncomfortable atmosphere around me as his arms circled around my waist like a vice. He breathed into my hair. "It was never mine to begin with."

I nodded. "It belonged to Riku, right?"

"Most of it." Sora was kissing my forehead again. "But some of it was new...some of it has never experienced the luxury of having a host."

I couldn't repress the unvoluntary tremble that racked my body, stopping at his butterfly touches that centered my cheeks. The mouth would be next. "So, this kind of darkness is different than what we've seen before?"

"Yes, can't you see it?"

I frowned, ready to make a retort when his mouth brushed against my lips. _Dang, blank again... _

It only got worse as he continued kissing me. He cupped my face with his hands, leaning over as if he were shielding me from the world. I tried to speak again and again, but his lips silenced me every time.

It was different than his usual approach. Sora always acted cocky and tough around outsiders, but in reality he was very gentle with me, too gentle.

But this...it was surreal. He was kissing me as if the world was ending. Very raw and full of passion, rough around the edges. It was borderline, approaching the level of violence. His nails were digging into my hair, scraping my scalp as he pushed me closer. His kisses were accurate and hit the mark, and he even managed to slip in his tongue somewhere in the mix when I had attempted to speak.

He explored my mouth greedily, not leaving any area exposed. I vaguely had a strange urge to combat the foreign force overwhelming my mouth, but I stayed passive.

Why? Because I was enjoying it far too much. Participating would just send me into sensory overload, see? I'm not falling for it again.

Even if he's touching me the way I've always dreamed, even if every ounce of passion being poured out is genuine, I won't...I won't...

Darn it! My body behaved impulsively, melding myself with him. My hands were free now, but instead of pushing him away my fingers were grasping at the folds of his shirt. Stupid, filthy, traitors...

I opened my eyes. Vague flickers of darkness assaulted my vision but I still couldn't_ see_ what was going on around Sora. He released my mouth, giving me a couple moments to regain some oxygen as he placed his forehead on my shoulder. The flickers grew stronger, transforming into tentacles.

It was becoming clearer...yes, almost there. I squinted, focusing on the energy surrounding his chest and worked my way out, focusing on the problem outside his heart instead of inside his chest like I had been before. I gasped, completely shocked by the new images clouding my orbs.

Sora lifted his head up, smiling at me. There were scratches all over his face, down from his cheeks to his vulnerable neck. His magenta eyes were outlined in black and his hair was a darker brown than before. "You see it?"

I nodded, unable to to do anything else. His entire body was wrapped in these tiny, purple strings. Every little corner, shoulder, between the legs, ankles, legs, chest, neck, hands...they were everywhere. Here exists a puppet...but there was no visible master. The strings ended five yards away from his body, flying through the air in spiral patterns before twirling back to his body, tugging at his hands. In one deft, natural motion his fingers went up towards my cheeks. Another random pull of the binds sent his nails in my cheeks, drawing blood.

I flinched. "Oh."

"Yeah." His bitter smile returned as his hand stripped a line through my face. He grimaced, pulling his hand back in one single jolt. The strings snapped, sending specks of blood off of cuts from his wrists, splattering my face.

My eyes widened. "How long has this been going on?"

"I'm not sure, they could have been forming ever since I returned from the other worlds. I don't know how long...I just noticed them today..." Sora's hand started shaking, as if he were trying to get it to go in two different directions at the same time. "It hurts, hurts a lot...but I've been able to keep myself inside...where I can't hurt anyone..." Tears blossomed as he lost the battle, his hand reached into his shirt. "I can only keep it here, keep this monster here...but you...you're here and I..."

I stood up, finally able to break from his grip now that he was struggling to keep his fist inside his shirt. I summoned my Keyblade from the bed and took a few steps away from him. "Don't worry, you can stoop fighting. I'll cut the strings."

"No, I can never stop. I can't..." The desperation was back in his voice along with fresh panic as his hand came out. In his bleeding fingers was a large kitchen knife.

I froze. "You had that with you the whole time?"

He laughed bitterly as the strings forced him to get up. "...the whole time." He raised the knife. "I knew you would come...the darkness _knew_ you would come..."

"Sora..."

"No! Just stop trying to help and save yourself!" He growled, shaking violently. I could see the blood...all that blood.

"I'm sorry, Sora, but I can't." My Keyblade was posed, ready to strike. "I owe this to you, and Riku, our parents...our Island..." The Keyblade was glowing, burning my hands. I grunted through the pain. "I have to do this..."

With that said, I blasted my lover with a plethora of white spears.

_I swear to you, Sora. I will save you from the darkness, no matter what!_

His knife transformed into a dull black Keyblade, dissipating the white chaos with one swipe. He narrowed his eyes that swirled with pain and insanity. They shifted between blue and purple before settling into a dark abyss. He gave me a small lopsided grin, though his whole demeanor was now brutal and cold.

My Sora was gone, now replaced by the puppet master itself. I smirked, curling my empty hand into a fist. "Your reign of darkness ends here!"

* * *

**And...there it is. :)**

**Yeah, I caught the school bug like most people out here. *sighs* sorry for such a long wait, I literally had this chapter planned but the computer is basically forbidden to me except on weekends. Two days is not a lot of time to type, obviously.**

**But, I'm trying my best to work around it. Thank you so much for the support and patience! You guys are what keeps me going! XD**


	12. Violet Armegeddon

_I stood up, finally able to break from his grip now that he was struggling to keep his fist inside his shirt. I summoned my Keyblade from the bed and took a few steps away from him. "Don't worry, you can stop fighting. I'll cut the strings."_

_"No, I can never stop. I can't..." The desperation was back in his voice along with fresh panic as his hand came out. In his bleeding fingers was a large kitchen knife._

_I froze. "You had that with you the whole time?"_

_He laughed bitterly as the strings forced him to get up. "...the whole time." He raised the knife. "I knew you would come...the darkness knew you would come..."_

_"Sora..."_

_"No! Just stop trying to help and save yourself!" He growled, shaking violently. I could see the blood...all that blood._

_"I'm sorry, Sora, but I can't." My Keyblade was posed, ready to strike. "I owe this to you, and Riku, our parents...our Island..." The Keyblade was glowing, burning my hands. I grunted through the pain. "I have to do this..."_

_With that said, I blasted my lover with a plethora of white spears._

I swear to you, Sora. I will save you from the darkness, no matter what!

_His knife transformed into a dull black Keyblade, dissipating the white chaos with one swipe. He narrowed his eyes that swirled with pain and insanity. They shifted between blue and purple before settling into a dark abyss. He gave me a small lopsided grin, though his whole demeanor was now brutal and cold._

_My Sora was gone, now replaced by the puppet master itself. I smirked, curling my empty hand into a fist. "Your reign of darkness ends here!"_

* * *

**D**o**n**'**t **B**e** a _Gentleman_: **Violet Armageddon**

Okay, so you know when you're fighting someone and the person you're up against starts spouting ridiculous monologues or random catch phrases?

Like, "I will defeat you!" or something else lame like that?

Yeah...chances are that person is scared and probably screaming internally for their life.

And isn't that what most jives are for? Why do we really taunt our opponents? Why do we insist on wasting good ole oxygen just to bring the other person down?

Answer: because it is supposed to distract them so that you can get a hit in, generally speaking.

Ahem, now listen closely to what I say next, it's crucial.

Are you listening? Got your ears checked?

How about this, why don't you go find yourself a nice secluded area...like a closet or something. Your own room works fine too (unless you share it with a sibling, in which case you might get a little sidetracked).

Okay...are you ready? This stuff is golden right here, it could save your life.

Do I have your attention now? Is your pen rapidly scribbling over some blank note cards?

Well, here it is: Insults and retorts do not, I repeat, DO NOT work!

...did you write that down? I'm serious, get it on your hand or something.

Now, the real question you should be asking yourself is why I'm asking you this in the first place.

Heh...well, the funny story is...oh, the heck. I admit it...I actually tried the whole insult thing. Yes, I'm a hypocrite. Yes, I paid the price for my mistake.

So, learn from me. Don't waste time trying to make yourself feel better with retorts. It's really, really a bad idea and-

Aaaagh! Urgh... "Darn it!" I clasped my hands over my leg, doing my best to cover the oozing wound that was swelling up my left ankle.

I bet you're all probably wondering how that happened. Well, I would happily spill the gory details, but honestly it's too embarrassing. You'd all be rolling your eyes and then I wouldn't have an audience to rant to. Furthermore-

Oh god, what was that? I covered my mouth, cutting off any further sounds as I heard light footsteps coming towards my direction.

Oh right, I haven't told you where I am yet. Well I am currently hidin-excuse me, _planning_ in Sora's basement. He was close to stabbing me in the heart with his black Keyblade before I did a pretty complex fire spell that sent us both tumbling through the wall. By this time, I had come to realize that my insults were having no effect (apparently, my voice isn't enough to wake Sora from the creepy hold the darkness has over him) and I knew I needed to come up with a new plan.

The problem was, I...kind of had a hard time attacking Sora. You see it's still his body, and well...

Please don't judge me on this, but...oh, this is hard to explain.

Ugh! Well, the main point is that I need a new strategy. I can't face him like I am now. He'll-

My thoughts were interrupted again as he literally got within five feet from my position. I held my breath.

"Kairi...I know you're in here..." Sora chuckled, twirling his Keyblade amiably as he leaned against the wall directly opposite of me.

I continued to hold my breath while my mind rapidly went in random zig zags, forming and destroying more plans. _Come on, think! Think, think, think..._

"Aw, where did all that bravado go? I thought you were going to make this interesting." He laughed again, still spinning his weapon like it was some sort of toy.

By the light, I hated this. It's just so infuriating to hear _my_ Sora's voice through that monster...even the way he's speaking it's like we're just practicing. Like a game between two friends...

But I know it's not. This is life and death, he knows this. What's worse, he's not really even trying.

It's all just fun in games, whoever this guy...or thing, whichever one it is, he's been going easy on me the whole time.

I mean, seriously, does a guy lounge around when he's overexerting himself?

I would have gladly said, "You make me sick!" but I couldn't, because that would give away my position and I'm not quite done planning yet.

Sora stopped playing with his Keyblade, lifting his head up. His black eyes zeroed in on me, as if he could see through the barricade I had created for myself.

I swallowed as chills ran up my spine. It changed that fast. One minute he's goofing off and the next he's being serious, ready to impale me in the chest.

He doesn't just sense my presence, he _knows_.

_If he can see me how come he isn't attacking me?_ I shifted slightly in my hiding place.

A voice in my head laughed bitterly. _Please, you know the reason. He's drawing this out..._

All of a sudden, I had a hard time moving. This was no fair fight...not only has he been holding back, but he's been doing all this on purpose.

It's all a distraction. If he wanted to he could have killed me by now.

The thought struck home and I swallowed, timidly lifting my head from the box I was in, stepping out slowly.

Sora didn't move, he only stared at me, the small smile never leaving his face.

I frowned. "This...this isn't right..."

Sora raised an eyebrow but he remained silent.

I scowled, going off on a tangent. "You're not really fighting...you're just keeping me occupied."

His eyes flashed for a second but it went away immediately as his trademark smirk appeared. "That so? That's a pretty heavy generalization."

I shook my head. "No it isn't." I raised my Keyblade. "What kind of trick are you trying to pull? Are there others like you?"

Sora's smile only grew wider. I shivered. "What do you think, Kairi?"

I growled. "I won't play anymore of your games! At least respect me enough to give it your all!"

Sora lowered his head, chuckling. "I guess you're right...I should have ended this long ago..."

I narrowed my eyes as I saw the threads around his body pulse, frays of strands tangling before reforming around his body.

Sora's expression darkened. "He's very strong...a lot stronger than I anticipated..."

I smirked. "Of course he is. Sora's light can overcome anything."

"Maybe against the heartless. However, we operate differently." He stared at his hand curiously as droplets of blood sprinkled off of his fingers, dripping in plops against the dirty floor. "I guess he really does...love you. You're a lucky girl, Kairi."

I glared at his hand. "What are you doing to him?"

Sora crossed his arms, his mouth set in a firm line. "I'm not doing anything. He is simply resisting...every injury you see has been caused by him."

"No, it's happening because of what you're forcing him to do!" I had to keep myself from spitting.

Sora laughed. "How interesting." He took a step closer towards me. "Do you really want to know the truth?"

"What?" My voice wavered at the end of the sentence as he walked closer.

He smiled at my uneasiness. "I've been trying to kill you for a long time, actually. I believe my first attempt was...two weeks ago?" He tilted his head, his eyes never leaving my face. "The time doesn't really matter...what matters is that every single time he found a way to get away from you, to escape my grasp..."

He was only a couple inches from me now. I flinched before speaking. "What's your point?"

"Even now...he's still trying to keep me from attacking you." He stared at me.

I tried again to get away but all I ended up doing was tripping on my own legs. I glanced at them in horror as I saw the strings clouding my feet._ When did they get there?_

Sora laughed, his Keyblade towering over my head. "It is rather hard to move with him getting in the way...but, it won't change a thing. By the end of this day one of us will be dead." The tip of his weapon pressed against my head. "I guess we'll find out together, shall we?"

I grunted, pulling my legs back in one snap as his Keyblade soared through the air. I rolled over just in time to avoid the teeth. It impaled the ground with a scraping sound, like a saw cutting into plywood.

I jumped up, only having enough time to block as he brought his sword back up, jamming it against my side. I bit down hard into my bottom lip to prevent from screaming as my ribs protested. I gripped my side only to slam into the ground after taking a sharp kick to the stomach. I coughed, spitting out pooling saliva. I couldn't repress the shiver that went through me as red mixed in with the clear, acrid puddle below.

I sucked in a breath, lifting my head up. A vague shape zipped by in the corner of my vision before I felt a jarring force practically twisting my face to the side. My mouth opened up on impact, moans escaping in free fall while my hands rubbed my swelling cheek. My fingers twitched, moving away from the spot that drew in nothing but pain.

Sora's voice broke through my reverie. "...and you asked me to give it my all." He made a tsking sound, crossing his arms. "Typical."

I hissed, getting back up, exerting more pressure on my good ankle. "I'm not finished yet..."

With my Keyblade supporting most of my weight, I stood up straight. I huffed before swinging in an arc, running toward him with my weapon raised. I didn't get very far when his hand gripped my hair, pulling with brutal force.

Yelping, I tried in vain to hit him, but he kept sidestepping, pulling me in random directions. After spinning in too many circles to count, he released me. My body hugged the wall, slamming hard enough to make a dent. My wrists were sore from all the futile attempts at scratching while my legs shook like a pair of dominoes.

"Poor, poor, Kairi..." His hand was pressing against my waist, keeping me glued to the wall. "Don't you ever get tired of it?"

I knew whatever he had to say was only going to make the situation worse, but I asked anyway. "What are you talking about?"

His breath hit my ear. "Don't you just hate being the damsel in distress? The one that always got in the way..?" His lips brushed past my earlobe to my neck, biting into flesh. "So soft and vulnerable...the cause of so many wars..."

"Shut up!" I fought the urge to whimper.

One of his hands was back in my hair, scratching roughly at my scalp. "It's true, isn't it?"

It was impossible to inch away from him when we were already so close, but that didn't stop me from trying. "No...you're wrong."

He chuckled, pressing something hot into my back.

I screamed, holding my forehead into the wall as his Keyblade gouged a hole in my back. I felt a tear slide down my face.

"That's it, go ahead and cry. It will be over soon."

I scrunched my eyes shut, bending my head down lower. With as much strength as I could muster, I shifted my right leg back, aiming between his legs. I hit home, as evident by the sharp thump behind me. I whirled, turning rapidly and kicking him repeatedly in the chest. "If you think-" I paused in order to kick again, "-I'm that easy to take down, then you are even more stupid th-"

His hands caught my leg, twisting. I cried out, falling to the floor as he pulled.

He had me pinned by the wrists, a feral grin spreading across his face. "Nice move."

I brought my knee up. He blocked it with a low hit to the joint. The panic started rising in my chest as he maneuvered himself over me, harsh purple eyes shining with amusement.

_I don't get it. Does he even feel pain?_ "Get...get off of me."

I felt the tip of his Keyblade sinking into my chest before his voice reached me. "I may consider it if you ask nicely."

I glared at him, biting the inside of my cheek to stop the whimpers. Despite his cocky attitude and threats, the overwhelming screen of blood shedding from his body seemed to contradict him. It wasn't natural, he should have been keeling over.

I gulped. "You're...hurt."

Sora smirked. "I feel just fine."

I growled, punching him in the chest. "Quit being a coward! Fight me for real already!"

"You're such a bad listener, Kairi. I already told you..." He kept a leg on my chest, holding me to the ground while leaning on his Keyblade. The teeth of his blade twisted deeply into my chest. I cried out. "Sora will continue to feel pain as long as he resists..."

I coughed, grimacing as red liquid spilled past my dry lips. "So..if he keeps doing that..."

Sora shrugged. "He'll die."

I swallowed the bile threatening to escape along with more blood. It was true, there was no denying it.

The real Sora would keep fighting...until there was nothing left. All for me.

And yet, what have I done to deserve such a sacrifice?

I kissed Riku, I invaded his private space, practically stalked him in his own home, acted like a jerk when he just needed time alone...

He had been stressed and I only made it worse.

I sighed, shuddering with conviction as a deadly thought surfaced. "Sora..."

He raised an eyebrow, a puzzled look coming over his face. His eyes flashed blue for a millisecond.

I continued, lifting my head as much as I could. "Sora...I know how things have looked right now."

He glared, shaking his head rapidly. Suddenly, he was up and running to the other side of the room, shaking violently as the strings suddenly snapped out like whips. Flecks of blood jumped erratically from his skin and he screamed.

I flinched at the sound before pulling his Keyblade out of my chest. "Sora, I need you to do something..."

"NO! I know what you're going to say, and I'm not..." He yelped as a thread sliced through his ankles and legs, wrapping around like snakes. "Oh, god...Kairi please..."

"No Sora. You need to listen." I stood calmly, holding a hand to my chest. I mumbled a small healing spell, one that would at least stop the bleeding. "I want you to let go."

Sora was glaring at me, the scratches on his face prominent as he narrowed his eyes. "No."

"Sora..."

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" He slammed his fists against the wall. His knuckles were bleeding now. "Please, just go!"

I frowned. "You're not going to die for me. Not like this."

"Yes, yes I will die..." He shivered, his eyes flashing multiple colors before going back to blue. "I'm not...I don't want to kill you."

I smiled. "You won't."

He glared at me. "I don't understand. If you're so sorry why aren't you leaving now?"

"Sora, do you trust me?" I asked, deciding to skip to the point.

"I-I...what?"

"Do you trust me?"

His expression darkened before he lowered his head.

After a couple seconds passed with him twitching against the wall I sighed. "Look, I have no right to ask. I understand that it will be a hard thing for you to do..." I stared at the strings warily. "...but I think I know a way to cut them."

There was a dim flicker of light in his eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah, but in order for me to cut them I need you to give in." I wiped my minor injury that had stained my shirt, rubbing away the excess fluid on my pants. "Control. Give it all up. Stop resisting."

He practically spat at me. "Kairi, are you insane?"

"Nope. I'm trying to save you."

"Well, stop!"

I stomped over to him, hardening my gaze. "This is the only way I can help get rid of this...whatever type of darkness that's stuck in you! I can get it out if I cut the strings, and the only reason the strings are so strong is because you keep fighting back!"

"What?"

"I saw the strings growing, Sora! It's like they're...feeding on your strength or...I don't know!" I lifted a finger towards a thread, watching it slash against Sora's face. "If you just give in...just let your whole body be consumed the strings won't have anything to restrain. I'lll be able to cut them...and then your body should be free, right?"

"Kairi...can you even last long enough to do it?" His tone was serious. He wasn't mocking me, it was only genuine fear clouding his face now.

I sucked in a breath. "Yes."

His expression turned thoughtful. He then turned towards me, his eyes piercing. The look was so harsh that I took a step back. He gripped my shoulders, his eyes flashing. "Promise me. Promise me you won't die."

I gulped as his grip turned painful. "I swear I won't."

He shoved me away, breathing heavily as a dark purple substance traveled up his toes. "Kairi..."

"It's okay, let it happen." I watched the darkness continue to crawl up (could I even call it that anymore?). It was touching his knees. "Just let go, Sora."

"At least get a running start." He moaned, twitching as the presence got to his waist. "Oh god...I'm scared. I'm so scared, Kairi."

"It's okay, I'm not going anywhere." _I have to make sure you pull through with this. You have to go all the way._

"Kairi...please..." He was crying now, looking at me with desperate eyes as the substance coated his chest.

"Just a little more, Sora. You'll be free before you know it." I smiled at him, trying my best to hide my apprehension. _It will work, it has to work..._

He blinked once as his neck turned purple. "Kairi?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you," He said, giving me a breathtaking smile.

It was the widest smile I had ever seen, the widest I'd seen in a long time. Even though it was forced, it was still beautiful all the same. It was _my_ Sora's smile.

"I love you too. Always will."

He laughed. It was high and painful. "I love you more." The substance covered his mouth and his eyes widened. I could see his hands sharpening into claws.

I didn't say anything because I knew it was true.

I will never fully deserve Sora's love, but I would spend the rest of my life making up for it. I would earn it all back the right way once I released him, once I destroyed the beast coming between us...

_That is if I survive..._

I squashed the thought, shaking my head instantly. "No, I'll stay alive. I promise..."

His entire face was black and his eyes had grown a little wider, the pupils disappearing completely into the whites.

I smiled sadly before jumping back, avoiding a swipe to my poor chest. I smirked, ready to put my new plan into action. _Let's set the battle stage first before we get serious..._

I narrowed my eyes, inhaling sharply in order to supply my body with enough oxygen. I shouted at the top of my lungs. "Catch me if you can!"

With that said, I ran.

* * *

**Hah, this one took a little longer than I was expecting...whew...**

**Well, I hope you all liked it. I felt pretty good about it. **

**Thanks for any reviews and alerts sent my way! I really appreciate it guys! XD**

**I'm happy to say that I have some really interesting things in store for this story coming up, so stay tuned.**


	13. Shattered Heart: Part One

_"I love you," He said, giving me a breathtaking smile._

_It was the widest smile I had ever seen, the widest I'd seen in a long time. Even though it was forced, it was still beautiful all the same. It was my Sora's smile._

_"I love you too. Always will."_

_He laughed. It was high and painful. "I love you more." The substance covered his mouth and his eyes widened. I could see his hands sharpening into claws._

_I didn't say anything because I knew it was true._

_I will never fully deserve Sora's love, but I would spend the rest of my life making up for it. I would earn it all back the right way once I released him, once I destroyed the beast coming between us..._

That is if I survive...

_I squashed the thought, shaking my head instantly. "No, I'll stay alive. I promise..."_

_His entire face was black and his eyes had grown a little wider, the pupils disappearing completely into the whites._

_I smiled sadly before jumping back, avoiding a swipe to my poor chest. I smirked, ready to put my new plan into action. Let's set the battle stage first before we get serious..._

_I narrowed my eyes, inhaling sharply in order to supply my body with enough oxygen. I shouted at the top of my lungs. "Catch me if you can!"_

_With that said, I ran._

* * *

**D**o**n**'**t **B**e **a _Gentleman_: **Shattered Heart pt. 1**

My heart was beating erratically in my chest, pounding against my injured front with the force of a wrecking ball as my feet slammed into the sidewalk with brutal efficiency. It had only been five minutes, but I was already panting and my lungs were bursting.

I groaned, glancing behind for the umpteenth time only to squeal and run faster, which elicited protests from my busted ankle.

Yeah, goading him into a race was probably not the best way to keep his attention, but there was no other option. I wouldn't let anyone else get involved, no one was going to end up like Miss Wilmington.

So, what was my new plan? First, get Sora as far away from the town as possible.

I kept up the pace though my legs screamed for me to stop. Street lights went by in a blur as houses ran into each other, forming one muddled line. The lanes were starting to merge and even the horizon was starting to blend in with the ground. My breaths were coming out ragged, stale wisps of air hitting my face as my sharp footsteps shook the pavement.

_Stay focused Kairi! Come on, you need to get to the island!_ Yes, I had to keep moving forward. If I could just make it to the docks, then I would have an advantage.

Well, maybe not. But at least my conscience wouldn't be getting in the way. Staying in Sora's house was just asking for trouble. Not only would the place have been demolished, but once that was over everyone else in the neighborhood would have been at risk.

Fighting in a secluded area would allow me to unleash my full power without regrets, something I hadn't done in a while. Well, that would be the nice way of putting it. I could just be delaying the inevitable, but there's something about that island...

My focus momentarily took a turn as I felt a claw scrape by my shoulder. Suddenly, my body was up in the air, hands flailing wildly as the tentacle around my stomach tightened. I coughed as it squeezed me. With short breaths, I used my hands to wrestle with the defiant binds, pulling at the purple material. A few seconds went by with me struggling before he released me into the static wind. I landed knees first, setting fire to my legs as the momentum forced me into a roll.

I stopped myself with my elbow, coughing to get an ounce of oxygen back into my aching lungs. "Ack...persistent much?"_ Wow, my sarcastic-self makes an appearance. I just have the best timing, don't I?_

Sora's dark form walked toward me, the crescent smile back on his face.

I sat up, turning my head over to get a clear view of the distance between me and the docks. I rolled over, pressing against the ground in order to push myself up, but I was instantly thwarted by a foot to the face. The sound that escaped from my mouth sounded like a cross between a yelp and a moan.

Tears ran down my cheeks in streams as he pulled my head up, his black fist containing a huge wad of tangled, fiery strands. "Time's up, Kairi." He pronounced my name very slowly, his voice mocking and sharp. Yet, it was also, strangely...elagant?

I shook my head, keeping my mouth clamped shut to prevent more moans.

Black waves of purple smoke rolled off him in waves as he laughed, sinking my chest in a pit of terror. "I honestly expected better. Who would have thought that you would have brought your own demise..."

I coughed, shuddering for a split second. It didn't matter how many insults the bastard spouted, my lips were sealed.

Unfortunately, saying that's one thing. My body betrayed me once again when I felt strands of hair being mercilessly ripped out of my skull. I screamed. Sora made a slight sound of satisfaction. "Better, but still missing something..."

"Y-You won't get aw-way with this..." I mumbled, too exhausted to instill any venom into my response. My chest ached, my ankle was tearing my leg up, sweat saturated me in a filthy mask, my hair scraped my face as hot air flew from my lips only to collide painfully into my face. My throat wheezed for more oxygen and my back was arched, already preparing for more blows to come.

And despite all of this something inside of me was shouting. _Get to the Island, go to the Island, Kairi..._

I frowned, twisting the thought in my head. _What could be so important about going there now?_

The thoughts raced through my head in screaming spirals as he roughly picked me up, dragging me over to the edge of the docks.

I made a slight sound of protest when we reached the edge. "What are...you doing?"

He ignored me, pushing me over the edge and keeping my body above the water by clenching my shoulders. I gasp loudly before he submerges me completely, keeping me under.

I struggled and kicked, but his grip was firm and my awkward movements were making it hard for me to hold my breath. My arms soon settled into a languid state as my legs flowed effortlessly with the water. My chest was burning,, but I kept my mouth shut tightly, my eyes closed.

As I stayed under I could feel my mind turn hazy as my lungs threatened to explode. I was just about to open my mouth when he brought me up above the churning waters. I coughed, getting in a single, sore inhale before he pushed me back down.

_He's going to make me drown!_ My arms started flailing all over again as the heat seeped back into my chest at a faster rate than before. _Don't panic, don't panic...think, you wanted to get to the docks because...because..._

I instantly coughed as he brings me back up, wheezing as sweet oxygen enters through my trembling throat. "Why...why are you...drawing...this out?" I croaked before coughing again.

He shoved me into the water again while I was talking. I gagged, trying hard to shut my mouth though a large chunk of sea water had just entered my stomach. _Come on, think, think..._

I steeled myself, bringing out my Keyblade from within the water. The next moment he brought me up I wheezed out one word. "Fire."

Flames engulfed both of us, causing him to drop me. With my Keyblade I rose to the surface, muttering out a quick wind spell that sent me sliding across the surface of the water. I sustained the wind spell long enough to reach one of the empty boats, then I did more wind spells to propel myself forward.

_So much magic, too much magic..._ I coughed, fighting the wave of dizziness that threatened to overcome me as I shot wind blasts repeatedly from my Keyblade. _Don't look behind you, don't look behind you...only forward._

I blinked, sucking in air. Then I decided to be stubborn, turning my head to see Sora's progress. I immediately whirled back, spouting spells mixed in with swears as my back tensed.

_Dear God, he's right there! Only ten feet away!_

_Darn it! Oh why, by the light, why did I look BACK?_

As if my own internal bashing wasn't bad enough, black tentacles were starting to crawl through the cracks in the wood, breaking off the boat's foundation. I yelled, smacking each tentacle with a Keyblade and stepping on some with my feet to ward them off. Every time it seemed like I was making progress another tentacle would latch onto the boat from behind.

Water leaked out from underneath me, soaking my pitiful shoes and pulling the boat to a sluggish stop. Without a second glance at the boat or the menace behind me, I jumped, sailing through bitter wind currents before plummeting into a vast, cold abyss.

I swam with all my might, adrenaline pushing me to the limit as hope stared at me from ahead. _The island...almost there..._

I kept swimming, my muscles tightening with every stroke, water pushing to escape into my gaping mouth. The water seemed even colder than when Sora had dunked me, all the heat leaching out of my skin with each second.

_Keep moving...remember, Sora never gave up on you when he lost his heart. He kept going, even when he had been turned into a heartless..._

_And Riku...he suffered through the darkness for two years! Surely, you're not going to stop just because of some water or exhaustion, are you?_

_Get moving!_ The rants continued in my head, as bitter as the water trying to bring me down.

It didn't matter.

I was going to keep my promise, I was going to be someone my friends could trust again, I was going to be worthy of the Keyblade...

And, like hell on wings, I was going to reach this island, dammit!

So, I pushed and pulled, thrashed and kicked. Every inch, every centimeter towards that beautiful island counted.

Agony mixed with blood...wait, blood?

I glanced around at the water around me. Plops of red surfaced, turning purple in the sea.

_Oh no...please don't tell me that's mine..._ As the thought left, my hands scraped against shifting rocks. I gasped, coughing up water as I stared at the sand in front of me. My gasps formed into sobs, then into weak laughter. "I...I made it..."

"I can see that."

I stopped laughing, lifting my head slowly. "You...you..."

Sora walked up to me, his black body exuding ominous energy. "I'll admit, I was going to drown you at first. But watching you struggle..." His smirk sent shivers down my spine. "There's something really majestic about it."

I struggled to stand, only to collapse when the weight proved to be to much for my twisted ankle. After swimming and running...my body was obviously trying to call it quits.

Sora chuckled. "Really, it's amazing what the body can do with a little adrenaline, eh?"

"S-Shut up!" I growled, forcing myself into a sitting position.

Sora grinned before turning around. "Ah...well, I guess I better wrap this up. It's almost time anyway..."

"T-Time for..." I coughed. "Uhnnn..."

"Your body is shutting down. Just give into it, Kairi." He had gotten a lot closer, holding up my chin.

I spat in his face. "No."

It was unnerving watching his smile grow bigger. He gripped my throat. "As much as I would _love_ to kill you...I just can't."

I grimaced, trying to smile through the pain. "Henhnn...S-Sora's...still..."

"Oh no. He stopped trying a long time ago." He smirked. "Probably realized it wasn't worth it anymore."

I smiled. "No...he...trusts...me."

Sora rolled his eyes. "The human heart is very strange. Very unrational...logic dictates the obvious yet you all strive to do the opposite."

I blinked, tears clouding my eyes. I refused to speak, though it was pretty hard to do it anyway with the way he was squeezing me.

Sora shrugged. "Well, an order is an order. Can't destroy a useless specimen. I gave you the mark anyway."

My eyes widened as a strange portal opened in front of us. It curved upward like a diamond, showing grey city within it's depths.

_What's going on? Where is he taking me?_ I looked at him, trembling.

Sora gave me cheerful grin, a mockery of his former self. "Well, take a good look around. This will be the last time you ever see this place."

His eyes were so dark, so...unfeeling. It hurt to stare, hurt to see that awful blankness in his depths. But I refused to look away, refused to give up.

Because...even surrounded by darkness...I could still see miniscule specks of _blue_ in his orbs.

So, I did the impossible. I brought up trembling arms, crushing him to my chest and kissed his cold, harsh lips.

After a couple minutes of imaginary bliss, he pulled away from me. He was frowning but his eyes were glowing wildly with some unseen emotion.

I smiled weakly. "Thank you...for believing in me." I then used every ounce of strength I had left in me to swing at his chest, right where I had last seen the tentacles escape.

Sora's eyes flashed red and his body shook with violent vibrations. The darkness left him in one swift motion, leaving him standing with his mouth agape and a large chest wound running across his stomach.

The dark tentacles formed into his shape, eyes wider and glowing purple. "You..." The real enemy hissed, body shaking.

I slumped, hitting the sand. I closed my eyes._ I'm sorry...I can't...move anymore..._

_But now...now you're free..._

* * *

**Yep. I know, I've been gone for a long time. Feel free to yell at me, I'll understand...**

**The reason is sort of in my profile if you really want to know, but right now I'm just really happy to finally post this for you guys. **

**This chapter was giving me a lot of problems (even though I knew exactly what I wanted to do with it).**

**Well, let me know what you guys think! It's December, so soon I'll have Christmas break, which means fast updates for you guys.**

**Well, have a good day!**


	14. Shattered Heart: Part Two

_Sora gave me cheerful grin, a mockery of his former self. "Well, take a good look around. This will be the last time you ever see this place."_

_His eyes were so dark, so...unfeeling. It hurt to stare, hurt to see that awful blankness in his depths. But I refused to look away, refused to give up._

_Because...even surrounded by darkness...I could still see miniscule specks of blue in his orbs._

_So, I did the impossible. I brought up trembling arms, crushing him to my chest and kissed his cold, harsh lips._

_After a couple minutes of imaginary bliss, he pulled away from me. He was frowning but his eyes were glowing wildly with some unseen emotion._

_I smiled weakly. "Thank you...for believing in me." I then used every ounce of strength I had left in me to swing at his chest, right where I had last seen the tentacles escape._

_Sora's eyes flashed red and his body shook with violent vibrations. The darkness left him in one swift motion, leaving him standing with his mouth agape and a large chest wound running across his stomach._

_The dark tentacles formed into his shape, eyes wider and glowing purple. "You..." The real enemy hissed, body shaking._

_I slumped, hitting the sand. I closed my eyes. _I'm sorry...I can't...move anymore...

But now...now you're free...

* * *

**D**o**n**'**t **B**e** a _Gentleman_: **Shattered Heart pt. 2**

Do you ever wake up and feel like everything is just...wrong?

Your toes ache, blisters run up your spine, everything is _always_ too loud, and sometimes...sometimes you'll get really angry over simple things like the door creaking.

Then there's the beeps. Not from your phone, clock, fire alarm, or the car just down the street. Just a simple beeping sound that rolls in and out of your ears, like a diluted siren that changes it's frequency every five seconds.

So, you're lying down on a somewhat soft bed that smells like funky soap, everything is annoying your ears half to death, and to top it all off...just when you feel like it can't get worse you fall asleep.

What? Do you think that's relieving? To fall asleep...it should take away the pain, right?

Nope. You wake up...and it's the same thing all over again. Except everything is louder and you can feel the prickling through your entire muscles and up your back. Your hair is standing on its end and you want to throw up all the time just because it it fits the mood.

It's a never-ending cycle of torture and vagueness (I mean, you're never really fully awake long enough to make sense of anything).

Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the hospital. A place where nothing can comfort you unless they're from within your memories...

_"Kairi! Open your eyes, Kairi! Please!"_

_But I can't open my eyes, there's too much blood. So much blood..._

_"No, you can't do this to me, Kairi. You promised!" His voice hits me in the gut, sending waves of pain in my stomach._

It hurts, it hurts everywhere. But...I have to see his face one last time...

_So I open my eyes...and it only gets worse._

_"Kairi..." He stares at me, never blinking even as blood drips from his damp hair. He lifts one hand towards me...and then he screams._

_I strain to keep my eyes open, try to lift my Keyblade only to realize that I don't have one. All I see is my shaking, pale fingers as he continues to scream._

_Sparks fly from his chest as light breaks out from the area above his heart. I follow the purple beam that's shooting into his chest with my eyes until I spot the source; his double is doing it, still furious from my attack. His body is still black though I can now make out hints of purple and blue in his skin. _

_The sparks of light fly away towards my enemy, swarming around him in spirals._

_I react to the light Sora is losing as my hands shake. Finally, a Keyblade answers my call, entering my palm in a single burst of power that rivals the sun._

_I don't have enough energy to lift it, so I simply point._

_A trail of light escapes from my Keyblade and hits the imposter in the chest. The Sora-look-alike glares at me before disappearing as the portal he created draws him in. The moment he leaves the island is the moment pain shoots into the crane of my neck._

_"Kari..." Sora's voice...it sounds like he's moaning. But I can't respond. I'm too busy screaming..._

Okay, things are going a little better for me now. I mean, I stayed awake for five whole minutes last time. That has to mean something, right?

Eh, except for all the prodding and poking. Seriously, all I have is a giant hole in my chest and a twisted ankle. What's up with the touching and rubbing of my scalp and arms?

Ugh, what a pain! I'm still having a hard time recalling everything to be honest...urgh, is that my dad standing over there? Wait a minute...is that-

"Sora?" I croak, than it turns into a coughing fit as spasms wreak havoc in my body. "What are you doing here?"

He smiles at me and brings one finger up to his lips, shushing me. "Go back to sleep, Kairi."

I shake my head. "No. What's going on? Are...are you okay?" I flinch back as I take in the space between us. How did he get this close so fast? He was five feet away a second ago.

He chuckles before bringing a hand up to my face. Warmth floods into my cheeks as he slides his hand across my face down to my neck. "S-Sora?" I gasp as he kisses my neck.

"It's okay. I'm here." He places his fingers on my eyelids. "Just rest for now. It will get better soon."

"No. I don't want to." My eyes close against my will as I struggle.

My arms fall limp at my sides and my chest twists up. My fingers twitch before staying still as darkness spreads across my closed lids.

The last thing I feel is his warm hand massaging my neck.

_"Sora...Sora, please..."_

_"Don't talk Kairi."_

_"No. You're hurt. Don't carry me-" I stop to cough, tasting something metallic as the bile nearly reaches the surface. "Please, let go of me."_

_"Not until you're safe. You need help," he says stubbornly and that's when I give up._

_It's hard to see, and I keep coming in and out anyway, but from the buildings bouncing in and out of view I can tell that we're not on the island. He must have used magic to get us here since my boat was destroyed._

_I wince as the cold wind brushes by my face. He brings me closer to his chest as I shiver. "I'm so sorry, Kairi," he says and then he starts crying._

_I try to tell him that I'm fine, that it's my fault, that it hurts me more to feel his tears falling on my face than the hole that continues to bleed as he carries me. But by the time I open my mouth my body is already pulling me under as my eyes close to seal the deal._

This time when I wake up it's Riku comforting me. His smile seems forced though, and sometimes little bursts of darkness escape from his shoulders and hands as he moves.

But, considering the fact that I've hallucinated many times before his visit, I decide to overlook it. "Riku? Where's Sora?" I curse inwardly. Sheesh, Selfish much? Ugh, nice going, Kairi. That's a wonderful way to greet a friend...

Riku just chuckles. It sounds strained, cross between being dark, desperate, and teasing all at once (if that makes any sense). "Hey, Kai. Nice to see you haven't changed," He says, then goes back to laughing again.

I'm having a hard time telling if it's a joke or not. Whichever one it is, it only increases the guilty knots curling up in my chest. "I'm sorry."

He shrugs, glancing out of the window, like there's _actually_ something interesting to look at. "For what?"

It's too many, way too many to count, I think. I say this bluntly, "Everything."

Riku turns towards me and then I'm drowning in a world of hurt as I look into his tortured eyes. He blinks once then smiles, his face gaunt. "You don't need to apologize, Kairi. You've done nothing wrong."

I growl and clench the blankets locking me to a flimsy excuse of a bed. "Don't say that! Don't pretend like what I did doesn't matter!" The tears come then, and I start wishing for myself to fall asleep right then, because looking at him isn't making me feel any better.

I'm a horrible person, I think as he gives me a sympathetic look before a guy in a white coat comes in, sticking a needle up my arm.

Back to dreamland...

_I'm numb to the cold by the time Sora knocks on my door, shifting on one foot as I lean into his chest. It takes too much energy to open my eyes so all I do is listen as the sharp sensations in the pit of my chest starts to disappear along with the rest of the feeling in my body._

_I'm dying, there's no denying that._

_The fact hangs in the air and it only spreads more salt on the wound when my father opens the door. "Who in god's name has the nerve to bother us at a time li-" His voice cuts off sharply and a new kind of cold seeps through me as Sora's heart beats more rampantly against my stomach._

_"Mr. Warner?" Sora hesitantly addresses him, tone grim with understanding. "I was going to take her to the hospital, but I figured since you have a car you could get her there faster. Plus, it wouldn't be right keeping this from you, so-"_

_His voice dissolves in the air as my hearing starts to go bad. All sounds are diluted, though I think I can hear the screaming. It's as quiet as death for a few moments until one sentence makes its way into my head._

_"I did it."_

I scream loudly, arms moving randomly as my frantic shift into a sitting position sends me out of bed. "No! No, it's not your fault! That's not true!"

It takes a while for me to calm down as someone runs to me, rubbing my back in a soothing manner as if I were a baby. "It's okay, sweetheart. Don't worry, you're finally safe."

I breathe in through my nose and out, staring at the woman in front of me. "M-Mom?"

She nods and there are tears in her eyes as she holds me tightly, pressing my face into her breasts. "It's okay, we're here. Both me and your father are here. We're not going to let anything happen to you," she says before sobbing into my shoulder and then it's me comforting her, rubbing her back as my mind spins on a single axis while confusion hits.

Wasn't I in the hospital? What happened to Sora and Riku? Was it all just a dream? "Mom, wait. You're not making sense. What do you mean I'm safe?"

She holds me back, horror flashing through her face. "You mean, you don't remember?" she asks, voice trembling with trepidation.

"No, I...I was in the hospital right? Sora and Riku...they visited me, right?" I stare at her desperately. Please tell me I'm not insane, I scream in my head. Please tell me it was all real.

My mom smiles at me, but it's a broken smile and I can tell by her eyes that she's going to edit the next statement she makes. "Why..they did visit. However, your father thinks it would be best if you kids had some...space, so to speak."

"Mom." It can't be just that, and she knows it too. She's toying with me.

Everyone knows my father in this small town, it's no secret that he can be unapproachable and as stubborn as a bull. There's more to it, extra words said that might upset me, why else would she hide it?

Because I'm fragile? Weak? Recovering? Well I say bullshit to that!

From my mother's expression it seems I might have accidentally voiced some of my thoughts because her next response is curt and impermeable. "Kairi, I'm sorry. I've tried everything...but his word is final."

With that said she leaves, allowing me time to piece together the strange dreams and memories but only a few sink in for contemplation. I bite into my bottom lip hard enough to draw blood before muttering, "It's not your fault, Sora. It's not your fault..."

I repeat this for hours, creating a mantra that gets stronger and stronger by the second. My throat burns from talking for so long, but I keep saying it, repeating it because it's the truth and I won't accept any other statement or tale.

The words mix and filter with the swarming snippets of conversation from the past before my neck flares, fresh pain from a long forgotten mark setting fire to my veins. I scream and kick and punch at nothing until I bump my head against the bed rest, forcing my body back into its routine of rest before the numbness sets in followed by exhaustion.

_Not your fault..._

* * *

**Happy holidays and have a great new year celebration!**

**Hopefully I'll get over this cold before than, eh?**

**Thank you for reading and don't forget to make some New Year resolutions. Have a good rest of the day.**


	15. Unexpected Chance

_I bite into my bottom lip hard enough to draw blood before muttering, "It's not your fault, Sora. It's not your fault..."_

_I repeat this for hours, creating a mantra that gets stronger and stronger by the second. My throat burns from talking for so long, but I keep saying it, repeating it because it's the truth and I won't accept any other statement or tale._

_The words mix and filter with the swarming snippets of conversation from the past before my neck flares, fresh pain from a long forgotten mark setting fire to my veins. I scream and kick and punch at nothing until I bump my head against the bed rest, forcing my body back into its routine of rest before the numbness sets in followed by exhaustion._

Not your fault...

* * *

**D**o**n**'**t **B**e** a _Gentleman_: **Unexpected Chance**

I get up, cold to the bone, and stare at myself in the mirror. It's been two weeks since the incident but it feels so much longer.

I've tried calling Riku many times but he never responds. I knew better than to call Sora, but his silence just made things worse.

I think what really set me under was the sixth day, the day my dad finally let me have visitors.

I was sitting on the couch staring at our TV when she sat next to me, quietly humming. Eventually she turned her head towards me, eyes solemn. "Kairi...please say something."

I shrugged. "What is there to say? I'm on probation."

"No. You've been hurt...and now your dad is protecting you," Selphie said before placing a hand on my shoulder. "Sora and Riku are too. They told me to leave you alone for a few days. We sort of...got into a little disagreement over that. But...now that I see you I understand why."

I blinked and stared at her. Even my best friend could tell that I was broken. "What did they say?" I croaked, not used to speaking.

Selphie leaned her head down, shifting her eyes warily as if she were letting out a big secret. "They told me that you were...going through a hard time. They said you had _changed_ and that it would be a while before you would be ready to talk like normal. They said it had something to do with why you disappeared a few years ago."

I swallowed. It had been my decision to keep the truth from Selphie about the whole heartless attack and whatnot. I regretted barring her off at that moment...becuase I really wasn't in the mood to explain. "Everything is fine, Selph. Don't worry about it..."

"I can't do that. Not now." She hugged me and I accepted it. Then I started crying.

Now, days later in front of the mirror my eyes are too dry to produce any tears. I blink instead and tilt my head, glaring at the purple bruise on my neck.

_It's not going away. Shouldn't it be lighter? Bruises heal, right?_

I touch my neck, rubbing the sensitive skin. The pain comes almost immediately afterwards and I have to bite down hard on my tongue to keep myself from screaming. I let my hand drop before staring warily at the phone.

It sits there idly on my desk, as if it were mocking me with all the unanswered calls and text messages. I glare at it some more then angrily grab for it, punching the numbers.

The stupid touchscreen is too slow for my liking, taking one too many seconds to pick up the dial. Finally, a low ringing sound buzzes through its tiny speakers and I wait, breathing heavily.

Suddenly, I hear_ his_ voice. "Hello, this is Sora-"

"SORA!" I can't stop the smile that spreads on my face, and it hurts. I haven't done it in a while. "I'm so happy to hear you."

"-can't answer the phone at the moment. Please, leave a message, and I'll do my best to get back to you. That's a promise!" The message ends and all I can hear is the rejection stabbing me in the form of a ringing tone.

I stare at the phone for a few seconds, listening. Then I throw it as hard as I can. It slams into the wall, shattering into two pieces as if a knife had sliced right into it. Sparks fall from the stupid scraps of metal before it crashes on the floor.

I scowl at my broken phone and stomp on it.

* * *

The next few days are a blur. All I can remember is eating, drinking, and sleeping. Lot's of sleeping.

I didn't speak or talk at all because there was nothing to talk about. My parents were as quiet as the dust under my bed, moving through the wind in vague motions around me as I took my pills. They always commented me, telling me that I was getting better, that more color was coming to my skin, that I was still their beautiful daughter.

Everything was going to be fine, they would say. We love you and everything is going to be fine.

They never mentioned Sora or Riku, they never talked about the darkness or night in general.

And they definitely never mentioned the purple scar on my neck._ This week something has to change. I can't do this anymore. _"I'm going out," I say with conviction, staring at my parents from the other side of the table. I'm sick of seeing my pale skin, sick of looking at the mirror and hating myself.

My dad swallows, still looking at his food. "You're not ready, sweetie. You have to give your body a chance to recover."

"I'm fine," I say before stuffing my mouth with teriyaki chicken. It's my favorite meal and my most powerful craving. It doesn't really register in my mind though, I could barely taste the stuff.

"Honey, I think you should wait." My mom is smiling, but her eyes look wary. Not now, they say, not when everything is turning around.

I wipe my mouth and push my food away. "I want to go outside. I want to feel the sun. I. Want. To. Do. Something." I have to work hard not to shout, not that my throat can handle it anyway. It can barely stand me talking.

Dad finally looks at me, eyes as hard as stone, the opposite of my mother's. "Kairi, finish your food."

"...I'm not hungry."

Silence. Then he suddenly sighs, dropping his fork. "Are we _really_ going to have this discussion now?"

I growl. "Yes, we're having it. If that's the only thing that will change this...then it has to be done." I cross my arms over my chest, turning my head, fully exposing the messed up side of my neck.

My dad glares and wipes his hands with the napkin, angrily wringing his fingers as if he were getting ready to punch something. My mom just looks scared.

I decide to get the ball rolling. "You blame Sora for this, don't you?"

"No."

"Sora is my best friend. More than that, he's the one I love the most and I-" I cut myself off, swallowing hard as I think over what he just said. "Wait...what?"

"I don't blame Sora." He repeats it lightly, then starts eating again as if we had talked about the weather. I can barely stop myself from spitting in shock. It wasn't what I expected, it wasn't what I had prepared for since this morning.

"Dad...you really...don't..." I hesitate, looking back at my plate. "I...I don't understand."

"It's pretty simple, Kairi. Think about it," He points to me with the fork and I flinch. "Let's say you're a mother. Try to imagine it for a second. Your kid disappears for hours, it's extremely late at night. You're about to call the cops...and then some beat up boy brings your pale kid back, covering a bloody hole that continues to spill before your eyes."

I grimace. "I looked that bad?"

"You were_ dead_, Kairi. Your heart stopped for about five minutes before we could get you into the emergency room. You're lucky to be alive."

I look down then, ashamed. Sometimes, it's easy to convince yourself that you're invincible, that you can handle whatever the world throws your way. But it only takes one reminder, one person's words, one event to change that for the rest of your life. Mortality is a fragile thing. "I...I see."

"Sure you do. Look, I'm not going to pretend like I understand everything that's going on between you kids, but whatever this darkness thing is...it already took you from us once. I'm not losing my daughter again." He closes his eyes. "As for Sora, he confessed. I know that he's a good boy, I've known him ever since we moved to this damn place. You think I can't tell when he's lying?"

"...no." I start trembling.

"Listen, he's a good kid, an honest kid. So if he's not telling the truth how about you tell me, since you obviously know more than I do about this Keyblade crap." He sits there, almost glaring at me.

I look down then and sniff. The silence rules over us completely, destroying the somewhat peaceful atmosphere we had contained since I returned home. After five minutes of tense breathing and fidgeting on my part, a sigh destroys the barrier. "Kairi...I'm not telling you to _not_ see him. You can leave if you want."

I sit up straight, rolling my head back up fast to the point where my neck protests. "Wha?"

"You can see your friends." He coughs before looking away. "I've seen how they treat you and how they acted while you were in the hospital. I know you're in good hands, you guys share a special bond that most people never find in a lifetime. It is rare that you see young people this devoted to protecting one another...and I'm not going to destroy that. All I ask is for an explanation...and if you need your friends for support then I'm willing to accommodate."

I give him a small smile, hating myself inwardly as tears fall from my cheeks. "Really? I can...go?"

"Well, you're not grounded, are ya?" He raises an eyebrow at me.

I frown. "But I thought I couldn't see anyone."

"I never said that, I just didn't want them coming over here bombarding you. Can you blame me? Do you think I was ready to see the potential killer in my house?"

"So...I could have gone out at any time?" I try to work my head around the seemingly forbidden concept but all I get in return is a headache.

"Well, you never asked." This remark earns my dad a slight elbow in the ribs from my mom. He smirks and sighs, rubbing his side. "Alright, it was mainly your mother's idea. You might as well leave now before I change my mind. Oh, and bring your phone."

I blush and bring a hand up to my neck. "Ah...about that. I sort of...broke it?" I didn't even finish before a petite, black object flys through the air. I catch it deftly, examining the payphone with wide eyes. "Whoa!"

"Yeah, it's coming out of your allowance." He smiles bitterly at me and this time I return it, albeit nervously. "Well, don't look at me. Go rekindle your friendship and bring more light to the world...or whatever you kids do with those damn keys..."

Mom shakes her head before giving me a small smile. "Just be here by seven, alright? Not a minute later."

I nod and instantly run, opening the front door with trembling fingers. The rush of sunlight is amazing on my skin and I take it all in, basking in the feeling of it while spinning lightly. Then I take in a deep breath and head towards his house.

_Sora...I'm finally coming._

* * *

**And...it really is a new year! I hope the first month has gone well for everyone so far.**

**Thank you everyone for reading.**


	16. Obligated Distraction

_"So...I could have gone out at any time?" I try to work my head around the seemingly forbidden concept but all I get in return is a headache._

_"Well, you never asked." This remark earns my dad a slight elbow in the ribs from my mom. He smirks and sighs, rubbing his side. "Alright, it was mainly your mother's idea. You might as well leave now before I change my mind. Oh, and bring your phone."_

_I blush and bring a hand up to my neck. "Ah...about that. I sort of...broke it?" I didn't even finish before a petite, black object flys through the air. I catch it deftly, examining the payphone with wide eyes. "Whoa!"_

_"Yeah, it's coming out of your allowance." He smiles bitterly at me and this time I return it, albeit nervously. "Well, don't look at me. Go rekindle your friendship and bring more light to the world...or whatever you kids do with those damn keys..."_

_Mom shakes her head before giving me a small smile. "Just be here by seven, alright? Not a minute later."_

_I nod and instantly run, opening the front door with trembling fingers. The rush of sunlight is amazing on my skin and I take it all in, basking in the feeling of it while spinning lightly. Then I take in a deep breath and head towards his house._

Sora...I'm finally coming.

* * *

**D**o**n**'**t** B**e **a _Gentleman_: **Obligated Distraction**

It doesn't take long to reach his house. Surprisingly, my body isn't protesting even though I've been running for a while. It's been so long since I've pushed myself like this, I thought I would at least be panting.

Well, none of that matters. His house is right around the corner. I skid and pause at his doorstop, fighting through the nerves and pound my knuckles against his front door. The wood feels dry on my skin and I ease up. After all, it wouldn't do to get splinters.

I gulp as the seconds turn to minutes and I sneak a peek through Sora's window. The inside looks barren. All the furniture is gone, replaced by cobwebs and floating dust particles. They must have moved, I think. Then my whole mood turns sour as I walk sluggishly over to Riku's place. What? Wherever Riku is, Sora is. That's common sense...

Well, normally that seems to be the case. Riku probably won't tell me anything, but I'll go see him anyway. If he won't help, then I'll...I'll...

I stop in the middle of the street, my face soaking with tears. I sniff and look down, forcing my shaking hands to stay still. Maybe there's a reason for all of this, maybe I really should just leave them both alone right now. Even if they came to check on me at the hospital, it doesn't mean I'm forgiven. I hate how selfish I can be sometimes. I'll just-

"Look out!" A rough hand pulls me out of the street. I'm left wheezing on concrete as a car passes by, wind whipping my hair up into spirals. I glare at the vehicle before looking down. I flinch slightly when the same hand from before rubs my shoulder. "Kairi? Kairi, are you okay?"

I continue to stare at the ground, holding in a sob. "Hey Riku..."

"Come on, you look horrible," He says before pulling me up. "My dad's not home yet, you can crash for a little while if you need to."

I smile sadly at him. "You're too kind, Riku. Really..."

He shrugs in response then walks over to his front porch. He's wearing a light white shirt and casual blue jeans. They fade in comparison to his house, which is a rich copper color against his bleak disposition. "Maybe I am, is that a bad thing?" He turns and stares at me, eyes hidden behind silver bangs. His hair looks longer than the last time I saw it and I vaguely wonder to myself how he sees with all the strands clouding his vision.

I swallow. For some reason, it's even harder to look him in the eyes when I can't even see them. "No. It's not, and I'm very grateful."

He chuckles. "Well...?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you just going to stand there all day?" He looks at his wrists and makes a 'tsking' sound.

I laugh then. "No, just...give me a moment." I calmly stretch and wipe my face before going into his house and I laugh again as a memory resurfaces. "To think that last time I came here all gung-ho in pink pajamas."

Riku shakes his head, muttering. "Stubborn, that's what you were." He sits on the couch and I sit next to him. It's strange that Sora hasn't come into the conversation yet, and I couldn't help but think that bringing him up was going to be like activating a mine. So I sit back and_ really_ look at Riku, trying to figure him out for once.

"So, how have you been?" I ask.

Riku turns his head in my direction, his mouth open in what I assume to be shock. "I...I'm...fine."

I sigh and lean my head against his shoulder. "You really can't do it, can you?"

"Do what?" I can finally see his eyes from this distance, dark and brooding. Just as bad as before...

I smile. "You can't lie. Not with that face."

He scowls and covers his eyes. "Whatever. It's not like it matters."

"It does matter, Riku. You're my friend, it's time for you to share some of your problems with me." I cross my arms. "You'd probably be sharing them with Sora...but he's not here now."

He chuckles sadly. "What makes you think I haven't told him?"

"I just know from how you're reacting now." I shrug. "You tend to be very inclusive." I bite my bottom lip and stare at the wall in front of us that morphs into the corners that lead to his kitchen. "...you're hiding from him on purpose, aren't you?"

He doesn't answer and the air grows colder in response to the silence. I fidget and continue chewing on my lip, wondering if I crossed the line. As I've said before, Riku is a straightforward person. If he won't tell me, then-

"That's one nasty hicky you got there."

I gasp as he touches my neck, right where the purple bruise lingers. "How did you-I don't know what you're talking about."

He frowns and leans in closer, so close that I can feel his breath rushing against my chest. "Really, Kairi? Don't pretend when it's obvious."

I shiver as his hand moves, rubbing my purple skin softly. Goosebumps spread up my neck and my teeth chatter. "No one else has seen it."

"No one? Your parent's didn't notice?" His face turns grim. "Did Sora notice?"

I close my eyes. It hurts just hearing his name. "No. At least...I don't know." It was a strange question. If Riku had called it a 'hicky' before didn't that mean he already suspected Sora's involvement? Hmmm, especially if Sora already told him... "He said I was _marked_."

"Marked?" He repeats it like it's a death sentence.

"Well, it wasn't really him," I mumble, trying to backtrack. What am I doing? I'm here to listen to Riku, not talk about this!

"Kairi...?" His tone changes completely and I stare into his face. He's still leaning towards me and I blink. Why is he so close? He must know how this feels, what it looks like. My eyes wander down towards his chest and I see his abs protrude under his white shirt as he moves over me.

I gulp as his hand reaches up to push away a strand of my hair behind my ear. "What are you doing?" I whisper, voice cracking.

He smiles. "You wanted to know what was bothering me? You wanted to try to fix me, is that it?"

"Yes...because I care." Tears fall down my face and I grit my teeth. Why is this happening? Nothing makes sense at all right now.

Riku hugs me to his chest and it's _freezing_. "...I'm lonely."

"Lonely?" I repeat, bringing up a hand to move his hair away, pull the curtain away from the fountain of truth. His eyes shimmer as tears make his eyelids swell and I drop my hand. He isn't lying, he really means it. "Why? You have us, right?"

He laughs and it sounds painful. I move to sit up straight but his hands push me back into the couch. "Even in the darkness, even with Ansem in my head...I've never felt more alone then I do now."

"Riku...we're here for you. You don't have to hide anymore. You can trust us with your feelings, we're _best friends_, Riku!" I'm crying hard now, shaking with all the pain, all the guilt, all my failures. _We failed you, Riku. But...we can change._

Riku looks away from me, his voice small. "I don't need _friends_ right now, Kairi. What I need...is a distraction."

"Riku, please, I can help you."

He shakes his head. "You can't, no one can. I'm not pushing my problems onto you, Kairi. It's my responsibility, and I accept that. I just want a break, that's all."

"A...distraction?"

"Yes." He brings his face up, angling. "So, distract me."

He kisses me roughly and it takes a second for me to do anything else but stare, eyes wide. My mouth opens in shock and he deepens the kiss, grabbing my hair in what some might call a teasing gesture. I can't find it in me to be angry or fight back, it just doesn't occur to me. He seems so desperate, it's kind of hard for me to push him away when I know I'm part of the problem.

_You're betraying Sora._ The thought rattles inside me and I moan as the bruise on my neck acts up as well. Riku doesn't seem to notice though, he just continues kissing and pulling and tugging...it's all one-sided, isn't it? This is all for him, he's using me.

But...isn't that what I deserve anyway? Wasn't that what I originally came here to do, to use him to get information about Sora's whereabouts? Wow, I'm pretty sick, aren't I? Well, if that's the case...

I yelp as Riku bites my bottom lip and my hands freeze in place on the couch. He starts sucking then, and I can't help but think how strange it feels. I hide the nausea and kiss him back, trembling as his mouth fits with mine. If I felt guilty before, then that's nothing compared to what will happen later on tonight as I think about this in my bed. Ugh, no, why did I have to think of my bed? Why is the word 'bed' even coming up at all?

I push my hands underneath his shirt and he tenses up, finally pulling back. I stop, looking at him, ready to question him when he pushes me back further and scoots far away from me on the couch. He covers up his chest and sits, staring at the table. The atmosphere turns from confusion to awkward very quickly. I glare at him, fixing my shirt and rubbing my mouth. "Why?"

He smiles. "You've done enough." I see one tear before he brings his hands up, slouching forward and laughing like a madman. I open my mouth to comment, but his laughs only get louder. I stay quiet, gazing at the table and wishing I could just slam my head through its polished wood. He quiets down after a few moments and it's silent.

Then one sentence. "He asked me to do it." Another laugh.

"What?" I ask, flatly.

"A distraction..." He chuckles again. "He wanted me to distract you."

"...he told you to kiss me?" I have a hard time believing that.

"No." He shrugs. Then he smirks wickedly at me. I didn't have to see his eyes to understand the emotions at work here. "I did it just because."

An enraged snarl passes out of my lips. In the next seconds I see red before my fist slams into his smirking face, right in the cheek. His head snaps to the side, mouth still turned up in a smile as I pant rabidly, pointing at him. "I. Hate. You. I hate both of you!"

He just laughs, not even fazed by the red tinge of skin outlining the shape of my knuckles on his cheek. "I'm sorry, Kairi."

"No, you're not." I growl and stand up. "Why do you guys have to be such idiots sometimes? I try to help and you throw it in my face."

Riku gives me a look, laughter gone replaced by seriousness, and speaks, "Like you really came to help me. You have a one track mind, Kairi. Most humans do."

"I didn't peg you for the type to seek revenge," I mumble, crossing my arms.

"Me neither, it's strangely satisfying." He laughs again and I see purple swirls coming off of his back in waves.

I sigh. "Of course."

His body turns in my direction and he scowls, body glowing with power. "Don't even think about it! I won't have you wasting your light on me."

"Ergh, you are so paranoid!" I stomp. "Quit playing the hero and open yourself up a little."

"...not until you save Sora first."

Oh, that does it! Who does he think he is? "Are you freaking kidding me?! You go help Sora, asshole! Stop being such a coward!"

"You think I'm not trying? If you can barely reach him what makes you think I can?" He shouts at me, standing up as well, easily towering over me since he's at least five inches taller.

I stand my ground. "I don't know, you've known him longer! I'm sure you can come up with something!"

He looks down. "So what if I'm scared, better safe than sorry, right?" He sits back into the couch and I feel like passing out right then and there. Yelling takes a lot of energy, apparently. The emptiness in his home doesn't make it better, it's nearly as bad as Sora's place.

_Except that's not Sora's place._ "You know what, I don't even care." I stomp for emphasis and walk away, hand on the doorknob when his low voice interrupts me.

"3332 Midnight Avenue."

I pause, hesitating at the door and leaning my head against harsh wood. I'm tired, I'm really tired... "...what?"

He pronounces every word slowly, making every letter count. "3-3-3-2 Midnight. Avenue."

I don't say anything for a long time, fingering my bruise, hoping that the pain will provide an escape. I need a place to think, I need to be alone. But my heart would never allow it, and neither would Riku. We both care too much, and we're both horrible liars. Sora would be so ashamed.

I swallow and waste one last glance on Riku. "Meet me at my house at five. We're going to have to explain stuff to Dad."

He simply gives me a half-hearted thumbs up from the couch. "Always happy to help, Kairi."

I force out a chuckle. I should have punched him twice. "Oh no, the pleasure was all mine." Then I leave and slam the door as hard as I can.

* * *

**Happy Birthday to me and happy update for you guys!**


	17. Guarded Embrace

_"3332 Midnight Avenue."_

_I pause, hesitating at the door and leaning my head against harsh wood. I'm tired, I'm really tired... "...what?"_

_He pronounces every word slowly, making every letter count. "3-3-3-2 Midnight. Avenue."_

_I don't say anything for a long time, fingering my bruise, hoping that the pain will provide an escape. I need a place to think, I need to be alone. But my heart would never allow it, and neither would Riku. We both care too much, and we're both horrible liars. Sora would be so ashamed._

_I swallow and waste one last glance on Riku. "Meet me at my house at five. We're going to have to explain stuff to Dad."_

_He simply gives me a half-hearted thumbs up from the couch. "Always happy to help, Kairi."_

_I force out a chuckle. I should have punched him twice. "Oh no, the pleasure was all mine." Then I leave and slam the door as hard as I can._

* * *

**D**o**n**'**t** B**e **a _Gentleman_: **Guarded Embrace**

I'm walking with nothing but the wind to guide me. There's still plenty of light out, but it doesn't stop the chills traveling up my spine. It sucks that I feel scared now, now when I finally know where he is, when I need my strength the most for what's to come.

Sora . . .

I stop, pausing a few feet across from the house. It's very simple, with rich green walls and a wooden entrance. There's only one window to the right of the door, and the blinds are closed so I can't see inside. The silence is almost overwhelming, but finally a noise shatters the quiet as Mrs. Wilmington steps out to the front porch.

Sora's mother looks a lot better than the last time I saw her. Her skin isn't as pale and her light brown hair seems to have gotten back some of its former shine. I can't help but smile as her laughs travel through the wind. It's not hard to see where Sora gets his trademark grin from either.

Of course, I instantly tense up like a deer in headlights when her eyes reach me. Darn it!

"Kairi?" Her voice is soft and timid and in what feels like a hour she's next to me, looking me over as if she were checking for wounds. "My god, they released you from the hospital already?"

I shrug. "Guess so." I try to repress the urge to shrink away as she continues to stare. The truth is that besides the bruise on the left side of my neck, I don't feel pain anywhere else. But I guess that doesn't matter much in the long run. Hmm, but it is sort of unnatural that I was able to heal so quickly with the way Dad described my injuries. Did Sora have something to do with this?

"Oh Kairi." Her hands roam through my hair and I pull away from my thoughts as she cries. "I owe so much to you."

I smile lightly. "I'm fine, Mrs. Wilmington. Really."

She just blinks at me, as if I hadn't said anything at all. I see the guilt in her eyes followed by fear. Her eyes are vivid and clear, it's obvious that whatever she went through as a heartless will be remembered for a long time to come. It hurts to think about, but I try to make myself feel better by acknowledging the fact that she still stands before me. It's one thing I've done right in these past couple of weeks.

"Kairi . . . would you like to come inside?"

What? She's inviting me inside? "Oh, well, I wouldn't want to intrude," I stutter, nearly facepalming myself at the lie. Pfft, didn't want to intrude my ass. Why else are you here, Kairi? Sometimes, it just makes sense to argue with yourself. Right? Please tell me someone out there understands this.

Ah, but I guess Mrs. Wilmington won't take no for an answer. "Please, there's something I wanted to give to you. After all that's happened, after you _saved_ my life . . . I just need to pass this on," She says, eyes frantic with desperation.

How ironic, I'm being begged to go into Sora's house. "Alright." I follow her slowly into the house and take in my new surroundings. The furniture is rearanged in a way that gives the house a 'proper' feel. Everything is neat (sometimes even symmetrical) and the bookshelves and desks are dusted to perfection. The air seems cleaner to, and it almost makes me nervous enough to notice my rampant heart beat. "The place looks nice," I say politely before sitting on a couch that smells strongly of mint and some other cleaner that makes my nose twitch.

She smiles briefly, walking behind the couch. "It's been amazing how Sora has stepped up. He's been so responsible, he moved most of the furniture himself without help from the hired movers. He's been helping me . . . get over the darkness, as he calls it. I thank the spirits every day for such a thoughtful son."

Hearing her talk about Sora makes my stomach swell up with pride and guilt at the same time. I fidget and look down. "Sounds like him. He would be perfect," I mutter shamefully.

"Oh no, he reminds me every day that he isn't. He's really hard on himself." Her voice drops and I have to strain my ears to catch the next couple of sentences. "He's been real serious as of late. Always working to support me, even though I've been able to find work. At this rate he'll get sick if he doesn't rest."

I swallow. "Where is Sora now?"

"Ah, he went out to grocery shop. He should be back in about fifteen minutes. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you."

There's a beat of hesitation in her response. I try not to judge, but I can't help suspecting a few white lies in the remark. Is she trying to get us back together? "I hope so," I reply, blushing slightly at the thought of seeing Sora's smile once more.

"Yes, I'm sure of it," She says with determination. After that her footsteps drift away and I see the dark side of her back as she goes down the hall. Hmm, probably going to get whatever thing she wanted to pass down to me. I sigh and try to relax, moving my legs in and out of a crossed position. I let my eyes wander, finding no comfort in the bleach-white bookshelves, the blank screen tv across from me, the clear cut table. It's too quiet, too stiff and strict. I feel like something will break if I move an inch.

And then my heart screams against my chest in panic as the front door opens. "Mom, I'm home!" Sora shouts, voice straining. I see a bob of brown spikes as he carries five grocery bags at one time, running right past the couch and into the kitchen.

Oh god, his voice. Tremors run down my back almost instantly while my legs freeze. Sweat sprouts from my brow and I hold my breath in. Oh, Light help me now.

"Mom?" Pans bang in the kitchen along with the sound of produce crashing into tile. "Ah, dang it!" I try to stifle a giggle. Still as clumsy as usual, Sora. Leaning back against the couch, I breathe in slowly so that my heart will stop protesting. My hands are already starting to sweat, ugh! I rub my palms together.

"Sheesh, it's so quiet. I guess she's in her room or something," Sora says in a muffled tone (he's probably carrying something). "I hope she's okay."

Now that I've gotten over hearing him talk I'm anxious for him to notice me. A part of me wants to bolt for the front door (he left it open) but I already know that's futile. There's no way I'm leaving this couch. I repress the urge to flinch as I hear his footsteps approach me. He hasn't said anything yet, I wonder if he even sees me.

It's quiet. He's not walking anymore. Silence. He's probably staring at me. Still silent. Why is my heart beating so loud? I open my mouth to say something but no words come out, just a short ragged exhale. The exhale turns into a whimper and I bend my head forward, staring at my thighs. Damn, what am I doing? Sheesh, I can't even look at his face. Why can't I move?

I jump as the sound of his clumsy footsteps start up again (his shoes are still way too big). From behind I'm brave enough to look at him, and I see his full white T-shirt and baggy black pants. His shoes are actually not as big as I imagined. They're regular Champions, shoes that hug his feet tightly in black laces. I look at the back of his head (he got a hair cut) and shiver as he closes the front door. Then he turns.

I rapidly look away, chewing my bottom lip and digging my nails into my legs. I am so on edge, this is so freakin' unfair. What's wrong with me? Ugh, I hate this! I've been waiting so long and now I can't even . . . even . . .

He's sitting next to me. He's literally two feet away, oh dang. Come on, lift your head Kairi! Look. Up.

"Kairi?" He touches my shoulder and I yelp, shaking. He moves his hand away so fast I almost blink and miss it. "Sorry," He says quietly.

"No. No, please, I was just surprised." I stare at him from the corner of my eyes. He looks a little pale, but also healthy. His eyes are blue (thank goodness) but I can't read them. His face is full of sadness though, and he's slouching, his posture almost submissive. I straighten myself up and stop torturing my poor thighs long enough to finally say something that makes sense. "I missed you."

He smiles bitterly while rubbing his own fingers. "I've missed you too." His tone lowers as a shadow passes over his eyes. "But . . . I thought your dad didn't want you to see me."

Was it really Dad or was it just you, Sora? The thought makes me angry and I cross my arms. "I think you were the one who didn't want to see me," I mutter.

He blinks then stares at me, eyes narrowed. "Kairi . . . I almost _killed_ you," He says.

My mouth trembles at his harsh tone. Ugh, his mom wasn't kidding about him being more serious. "No you didn't."

Sora glares at me for a couple of seconds before sighing and rubbing a single hand furiously against his brow. "You just don't get it. You really don't."

Excuse me? "I don't get it? You mean to say I don't understand?" I growl at him. "Well maybe I don't _get it_ but I do know that you've avoided me for weeks. You never called, you moved without telling me, and then you even got Riku involved in your little guilt trip! You're right, maybe I'm missing something. Perhaps I'm the problem." I glare at my useless legs as I try to get them to move, but they still won't budge. "Maybe I should leave," I grumble, but my body disobeys my wishes. Every stiff muscle is tied to the couch. God, I hate it.

Sora gives me this strange smile, it's almost a smirk. "Alright then, if that's how you feel go ahead. The door's not locked."

I glare at him. "You want me to leave?"

He shrugs. "If that's how you feel, I won't stop you." He isn't smiling anymore but there is a hidden challenge in his eyes.

I blink, gripping my knees. I want to do it. I want to strut away from the couch and slam the stupid door in his face, rattling the walls, sending the books off the bookshelf. But even now, even with the temptation I still can't move. It's like my legs are made out of noodles and my shoulders cling to the couch in a death grip. This is just so annoying! Why?

His chuckles bring my head back up. Sora looks away, hunched over with his hands covering his stomach. His voice is hoarse and bitter. "You're afraid."

"What? Don't be ridiculous." I shake, covering up my own chest, as if the motion will hide my heart. "Of course not."

Sora turns fully, a small smile playing on his lips. "You're not?"

"No." I swallow again, trying to stop the anxiety building up in my chest. "I'm not scared of you."

Sora stops smiling, dropping his hands to his sides. "I can see you shaking."

"I'm just cold."

"Just cold?" He stands, walking in front of me, destroying any chances of me escaping.

I muster up enough courage to spout my next retort vehemently, "Yep."

He doesn't say anything. Instead, he lifts his hands and grabs my shoulders, brushing his thumbs across the barest hints of my skin that my shirt doesn't cover. I gasp as he pulls me up and wraps me in his arms. I instantly heat up all over as he runs his hands down my back, stopping at my waist. "Does that feel better?" He asks softly, breathing against my neck.

I'm shuddering violently and my vision is becoming blurry. I hug him tightly as the tears continue to spill and I sob loudly. "S-Sora . . .Sora . . ." I keep muttering his name and it sounds like my throat has been run through by a ragged razor. I cough it away and cry some more, gripping him as hard as I can. He doesn't protest or say anything after that, he just lets me cry all over him. Eventually he gets us back into a sitting position on the couch with me leaning against his chest while his hands stroke my hair up in messy curls.

After a few minutes I sit back, utterly humiliated and heated up from within my heart to my flaming cheeks. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry." He lets go of me. "I'm making things worse."

I close my eyes. "Can I at least ask why you were avoiding me?"

Sora sighs. "To be honest, it's sort of a long story."

I shrug and hold up one hand to my chin. "I'm waiting."

He nods before staring straight ahead with blank eyes. "Do you remember what the other me said when you were at my house . . . and the strings were still controlling me?"

"Yes." I hold his hand for support and sit still.

He grits his teeth and clenches his fist, eyes watering. It's almost as if he's fighting the influence now, as if he's guarding against invisible strings. "It was just so hard to hold back. They kept pushing and slicing my skin. I tried to make myself numb to the pain, tried to distance myself so that I wouldn't . . . wouldn't . . ." He breaks off and bursts into sobs. "Oh god . . . oh god . . ."

My eyes widen and I shake him. "Sora? Sora! Sora, it's okay. I'm here, I'm here. It's not real, okay. Please." I gasp as he pushes me away and scoots to the farthest side of the couch. He's shaking and moaning, hugging his knees to his chin and hiding his face. It reminds of when I first found him in his room, keeping the darkness at bay. "Sora, snap out of it!" I shout.

"No, you be quiet!" He's still shaking and his eyes flash. "You wanted to hear the truth? You want to see me vent? Then let me finish!"

I tremble and say nothing, staring at him. He blinks at me, seeing through me and continues. "I couldn't control it, couldn't stop the images of your blood dripping from my hands. Of my fingers gripping your hair, pulling out each and every strand. I saw your thighs split apart and bones were crushed and I," he breaks off, looking down, staring at his hands as if he's already holding a corpse. "I had to keep fighting, had to keep it back. But then you came and I couldn't stop it." He cries and covers his face.

I almost feel afraid to touch him. Sora may have looked normal before, but he seems even more broken than Riku. Anything could set him off, but at the same time I can't just let him think like this. I swallow and try again to reason with him. "Sora, I'm the one who made you give in. I asked you to trust me, and you did."

"At what cost?" He stares at me desperately and from the way he tilts his head I can tell he's looking at my bruise. I bring my hand up to shield it.

"Sora, it was my choice. Please, don't blame yourself for the aftermath of the fight. If I had just trained a little more before the battle, then I probably would have been able to defend myself better." I take his hand quickly before he can say anything else. "We're both here now, we're both _alive_ now. That's all I need to be happy. This is enough." Except it isn't. I've always wanted more, but that's what started this problem in the first place. It's time to be selfless. Riku and Sora need this now. After what they did for me while I was at the hospital I have to return the favor. That's what friends do, and that's what I should have been focused on saving.

People fall in and out of love, but our friendships can last forever. They _will_ last forever, I'll make sure of it.

With these ideas running through my head, I hug Sora to my chest, waiting patiently as he sobs lightly into my shoulder.

* * *

**All reviews are appreciated. Thanks guys for sticking with me this far.**

**As for me, just trying to survive school as most of us are. Anyway, enjoy yourselves and have a great weekend!**


	18. Flooding Dam

_"Sora, it was my choice. Please, don't blame yourself for the aftermath of the fight. If I had just trained a little more before the battle, then I probably would have been able to defend myself better." I take his hand quickly before he can say anything else. "We're both here now, we're both alive now. That's all I need to be happy. This is enough." Except it isn't. I've always wanted more, but that's what started this problem in the first place. It's time to be selfless. Riku and Sora need this now. After what they did for me while I was at the hospital I have to return the favor. That's what friends do, and that's what I should have been focused on saving._

_People fall in and out of love, but our friendships can last forever. They _will_ last forever, I'll make sure of it._

_With these ideas running through my head, I hug Sora to my chest, waiting patiently as he sobs lightly into my shoulder._

* * *

**D**o**n**'**t **B**e **a _Gentleman_: **Flooding Dam**

I don't know how long I spent holding him but eventually Sora's tears dissolve into my shirt in dry rings of sadness as he quiets down, gripping me tightly. We don't say anything and in this one moment I actually feel . . . peaceful. It's like how he is at the islands, beside me sitting in that lopsided tree with Riku watching us with protective eyes. We all laugh as Sora cracks a joke, and then I bravely suggest making a boat, seeing new worlds . . .

I shake my head, dismissing the memories while he releases me. My body shivers lightly, experiencing a slight rush of air in his absence. I look up at him, wishing he would hug me again but settle with saying, "How do you feel now?"

Sora chuckles softly while looking away. "A little better."

"Good." I rub my own knuckles absently, searching for something better to say. I guess I thought everything would click into place once I saw him again, but now I just feel . . . awkward. Hmmm, I bet he does too. Why else wouldn't he say anything back?

Before I can embarrass myself with the standard weather questions, Sora opens his mouth, cheeks tainted pink. He gets out a low mumble before his mom walks in nearly sending me into a jump. I yelp lightly, then inwardly slam myself with a hammer. What a perfect reaction.

She smiles at me before handing me a slim pendant. "We really should have returned this too you long ago, but with the move I forgot all about it. I was actually going to have Sora bring it to you today, but you're here so . . . " She gives me a sheepish grin, one that reminds me of Sora's old spirit and I smile. Sora in turn blushes more but also smiles as I take the pendant.

It's shaped like a star with four small blue stones that form into the five-pointed tips. "Ah, my grandmother's pendant. I thought I left it with you guys." It was such a long time ago, probably a week before the beach party where Sora's antics first started. I attach the chain to one of the loops on my jean shorts. "Thank you."

"Of course." Mrs. Wilmington stands before glancing at both of us in turn. "So, Kairi, is there anything else I can get you? Sora did bring in more food after all."

"Oh, um, actually I was wondering if Sora could come with me. My dad just has a few questions for him and . . . stuff." I cringe lightly as Sora's face instantly pales. His mom looks worse, eyes wide and mouth parted slightly.

"Oh . . . oh, I . . . I see." She sighs and looks down. "I guess I should have expected this." She gives Sora a sympathetic glance, but he dismisses it with the wave of a hand.

"No, don't worry about me, Mom. I'll be fine." He smiles reassuringly but there's still some color missing from his face. He gets up and rocks on his heels before lowering a hand towards me. "Shall we?"

I swallow and take his hand. A snippet of the warmth from his hug earlier returns and my hold tightens, whitening my knuckles. If my grip is hurting him, he doesn't show it. Instead he softly says goodbye to his mom and in a few steps we're out the door and walking on the open road.

The trip is quiet, with just our calm breaths hitting the air. I can't help but feel that Sora and I have only skimmed the surface of our issues with each other, but perhaps when we talk with Dad and Riku things might come to light. At least, maybe I won't be as lost as I have been throughout this whole undignified week.

I pause, glaring at the ground as an unpleasant idea comes to me. An unlikely idea, but all the more still plausible with what I've seen of Sora recently (which isn't much). A single touch on the shoulder alerts me to his confusion but I still don't move.

"Kairi? Something wrong?"

I bite my bottom lip before looking him in the eye. "You're not going to lie this time, are you?"

His eyes flash briefly. His mouth trembles and he looks so hurt that I almost backtrack. But then his face hardens and he speaks. "I didn't lie. I told the truth when I brought you to your father. Whether it's true for you is up to interpretation." He sounds so smooth as he says it, like he's stating a mantra for a speech. I start to think that perhaps Sora has been giving this more thought than I anticipated, every word and response is practiced.

I swallow then stare past him. "Fine. But I'm speaking first."

Sora laughs. "Planning to discredit me?"

I narrow my eyes. "Something tells me you're planning to make yourself crash and burn. Your form of self-justice isn't appealing to me."

Sora laughs harder, and the sound is almost enough to make me smile. He's a good actor. He shoves me playfully. "Like I said, interpretation."

"I hate you."

"Really? I guess I deserve that."

"And I hate that response. Ugh, you guys are killing me!" I pull on my hair dramatically. What? I can act too if I try.

Sora raises an eyebrow at me, mouth open in mock surprise. "Whoa, Riku too? Well, that sucks."

"No kiddin. I swear sometimes I wish both of you would turn into girls for a second. Then you would understand." I cross my arms.

Sora just blinks at me. Then his smile shakes and I can tell he's trying not to laugh at me. I dare him to do it by giving him my classic death glare and that sends him into guffaws. "Ugh, you are just . . . you will feel my pain. Someday!" I shake my fist in the air, smirking.

"K-Kairi stop! Oh, my stomach!"

I start laughing, people aren't lying when they say it's contagious. I then tackle him, letting my fingers attack his chest.

"No, please stop! No, I'll be-beg! Seriously, I'll beg!"

"Seriously? You're already begging now!" My wicked smile widens as I continue tickling him. After a few minutes of tearful laughter, I show some mercy and let my hands rest on his stomach in warning.

Sora's face is flush with mirth and sweat from laughing and he breathes in with a small chuckle. "You . . . are . . . evil."

I smile widely, showing my teeth. "That's what you get for underestimating me."

He blinks, then sits up, face a few centimeters above mine. "I have underestimated you." He pulls me forward fast and his mouth catches mine instantly when I gasp. The kiss is soft and hesitant, almost a peck really. Nevertheless, it surprises me so much that for a moment my body freezes while my eyes open as wide as they can go. The bruise on my neck flares and I pull back roughly, shaking as my arms and legs tingle. It's like my whole body was numb a second ago, then all the feelings return along with the pain from my neck. I grit my teeth to hold back a shout as my body shakes.

I almost miss Sora's reaction to my strange anxiety attack. His confused face morphs quickly into terror and his voice shakes. "K-Kairi? Are you okay?"

The moment he says my name my face snaps up, and then my vision turns . . . purple? I blink three times and the third time I open my eyes his face is literally inches away from me (again!) but this time I'm over him. What the, how did that happen? Sora just stares at me and glances warily at his arms that I'm holding down. He moves against me, but my knees dig into his waist, keeping him down. What is going on? I can't control my legs!

My vision darkens and it opens me up to all the light and darkness swirling around his chest. "_That was a very dangerous move, Sora_," I hiss. Oh god, what am I saying?

Sora shudders and his face is full of guilt. "Oh no, now it has you."

What? What has me? Oh no, he doesn't mean-"_Shut. Up."_ My hand swings forward and rakes into his face with my nails. Sora shivers but keeps his mouth shut. I watch three lines of blood flow down his face and I shiver. What the heck? He needs to, I need to . . .

I pull my hand back and it's like lifting something that weighs a ton. I watch it shake in front of me and my neck lights up on fire. Weird chortles of laughter mixed in with sobs escape from my mouth as my vision lapses between a field of purple and red.

The struggle to control the strange emotions rattling in my brain distracts me enough so that I miss Sora's hand flying towards my throat. I freeze again as he firmly grabs my bruise, pressing a palm of light against my skin. The light floods over my entire body and my eyes crash closed, encasing me in a world of black.

* * *

When I come to Sora and Riku are sitting across from me on our couch and my Dad is frowning beside them, standing stiffly to the side. Dear light, how long was I out? I lift a hand but my neck flares, sending a stabbing sensation to my arm. I drop it instantly, sucking in a breath to stop the whimper in my throat.

Dad just shakes his head again while Sora fidgets. Riku just blinks and stares at me with a neutral expression. I gulp. "Ah, what time is it?" I ask.

Dad shrugs. "Almost five. You slept there for about forty minutes." He sounds calm but from how dark his eyes are I know he's displeased. "Probably longer considering you were passed out a few blocks across from here on Mr. Elmer's porch. The boys carried you here."

My eyes widen and I stare at Sora. The three bloody scratches I gave him earlier are gone. Did that really happen earlier? Did I attack him? I could have sworn my nails entered his skin. Unless he used a potion or something. I look down at one of my hands and wiggle my fingers. The ones on my right hand are a little red with splotches of crimson dried up at the tips. I flinch and swallow back the bile at my throat. Can't ignore evidence like that.

Dad brings a chair over to the side, right in between me and my friends from the left. We're now in a tense half-circle, with him as the head. I feel the blood drain out of my cheeks while Sora and Riku sit up straight. The cold air penetrates our very souls and I take comfort in acknowledging that at least I don't have to suffer through this alone. Doesn't change how bad we all look though.

Dad clears his throat, giving us all very serious eyes. His gaze lingers over Sora. "So, everyone knows why we're all here, yes?"

We all nod in unison.

"Good. Because I have a lot of questions. But let me start off with this, no one is in trouble here." We all give him different facial expressions but the sentiment is the same. Seriously, Dad? "Alright, alright, none of you are in trouble _yet_. We still need to sort out current events. I suggest that you all do your best to tell the truth, and don't think you'll get away with half-truths either." He crosses his arms, staring at Sora and Riku. "I've known you guys for five years, don't think that your disappearance has changed you so vastly that I can't tell when you're spewing crap. On the contrary, you guys have become even more transparent."

Sora and Riku share a classic secret look before nodding towards my dad. "We understand," Riku says, tone formal and firm. "We'll tell you everything you want to know."

Dad holds up a hand. "Everything I want and everything I _need_ to know. Don't edit something out if it will put Kairi, or either of you, in danger. Boys got that?"

They nod again, this time with pale faces. I twitch and stare at the table.

"Alright, it looks like we understand each other. Now, before we begin, I need you all to drop your weapons."

I roll my eyes. Riku coughs. Sora just looks confused. Dad sighs. "Take out those rotten Keyblades, ya nitwits," He says, obviously a little frustrated.

Riku's face flushes before he summons his Keyblade and places it on the table. I take a good look at the sword-shaped purple spear outlined in black with a dangerous looking handle. Dad's eyes widen briefly but he simply gives Riku an affirmative nod before glancing at me. I sigh and summon my Keyblade, the orange spirals of white and pink pedals flow in the air as I set the light thing on my table. It looks so _dainty_ in comparison to Riku. I try to ignore the light sense of satisfaction my dad's facial expression reveals.

Sora just stares at the table. I bet he's wondering if we should tell Dad that doing this won't really do anything since we can all summon our Keyblades back. Instead of voicing my opinions he shakes and looks at Dad, face flushed and wet with sweat. "All of them?"

Dad tilts his head. "You got more than one?"

"Ah . . . yeah."

"Well, then bring them out."

Oh no. I swallow while Riku just covers his mouth, hiding a shaky smirk. Sora stands and stretches. "Alright." He breathes out deeply, then summons his white Keyblade, the golden handle glowing dimly in the lamplight. He places it on the table and summons another one, it looks like Oblivion but from the silver and golden twists at the teeth of the blade I realize it's Oathkeeper. He puts that down and summons another one.

And another one.

And another one.

Riku just turns his head, glaring at the wall and coughing every few times. I almost let out a giggle by the time Sora has twenty Keyblades out, but Dad's bulging eyes and agape mouth prevents me from uttering a sound. I can see him close and open his mouth, almost ready to yell I'm sure, when Sora sits back against the couch, looking at the Keyblades with guilty eyes.

Dad just nods, as if he's shaking away the weapons of mass destruction with his chin. "So that's all of them."

"Well, actually, it's not. I have a couple more but . . . I have to be in one of my drive forms to bring them out."

"Ah . . . "

I sigh. "He earned different ones with every world he went to, Dad. That's all these are."

Riku finally comes to our rescue. "They each have different levels of strength, magic, and length. Most of them are pretty useless, but depending on the world you enter you'll need a specific one to fight certain types of enemies."

My Dad just stares at the pile. "Right," He mutters.

Sora claps his hands and all the Keyblades disappear. My dad blinks once. "The Hell?"

Riku summons his back. "I'm sorry, Mr. Warner, but . . . ah, that just happens."

I decide to keep mine on the table before Dad loses his sanity. "Um, anyway, Sora you were going to tell Dad the _truth_ about what happened, right?" I ask, a little louder than what was necessary.

"Oh, right." Sora clears his throat. "Well, to be honest this all started during that beach party about three months ago."

"Right . . . " Dad sits back against his chair, eyes trained on Sora. Riku looks at Sora also, and that's when I remember that he hasn't heard the full story either.

With all eyes on him Sora is clearly getting nervous, but he swallows and continues. "As you know, Mr. Warner, even though we defeated the Heartless and Nobodies from conquering the worlds, there are still scattered amounts of darkness that live on this island. It's not enough to turn anyone into a heartless really though, but me and Riku have grown a little more susceptible to it after being stuck in the Dark Region before Kairi brought us out."

"With a . . . letter, yes?"

"That's right. Her letter was the light we needed to get back here. But, um, what I'm trying to say is that darkness will always exist on some level because it must balance out the light. These forces have always coexisted together and we fight to keep it that way. But . . . um, lately I've been taking it a little too far."

Riku's eyes narrow slightly and my Dad frowns. After no one speaks for a few seconds I lift my voice. "What do you mean, Sora?"

Sora blinks once and he looks past me, eyes distant. "It started out very subtle, I didn't even know what I was doing at first. All I knew was that I wanted everyone around me to be happy."

He bends forward, eyes closed tightly and continues. "I remember this family having a picnic at the park. There was this girl, she was crying about something. I remember wishing for some way to help her, and then I . . . then I saw _it_." He swallows. "Darkness coming out of her chest. I watched it crawl along the ground, away from her and then it entered my chest."

His words sink in the pit of my stomach and I just stare. My mind is working faster, putting together pieces at a rate that my mouth can't keep up with, can't fully express. All that comes out is a nervous, erratic statement. "No . . . "

Sora looks straight at me as he continues speaking. "I'm not sure how I did it, but all I know is that when it happened I felt a little depressed, even though I knew it wasn't my job to help the girl. But by then she wasn't crying anymore, so I brushed it off. I thought the darkness had been a hallucination, so I chose to ignore it." He sighs then looks down towards his hands. "And I continued to ignore it, ignored it at least three more times. Then the voices started."

I repeat my last response like a broken record. "No."

He continues talking, it's like he didn't hear me. "I started getting these strange urges. Most of my emotions were scrambled by this point, but I could always recognize the anger, the bitterness. Most of the time I was able to dismiss them when I was around Kairi, but . . . by then the feelings merged with darkness. There was something else involved, some foreign negative energy. I didn't know what it was, but I figured it was evil since it kept telling me to kill Kairi."

Sora bends forward and brings his hands up, covering his own face. "So, I tried avoiding Kairi. I figured it would be safer for me to battle against these strange forces with Riku's guidance, but then I realized my body was being drawn to his darkness. His darkness came to me in large quantities, and by that point I felt like snapping at anyone. I was almost scared that I would attack my mother, it got that bad." I watch as water leaks out from in between his fingers. "My body was literally going haywire. I had to feel like I was hurting someone, I needed to hear a scream, a cry, anything bad."

He starts shaking and I'm almost afraid he'll snap now, with all the tension and eyes pressing in on him. But he keeps going. "So, I locked my door and stayed in bed, feeling myself grow weaker with each passing minute. Sunlight became an annoyance. The annoyance turned into hatred and pain, so I stayed in the dark. That's when I noticed the strings, the purple strings that were trying to get me out of the bed. I fought back, I fought back hard. The only time I slipped was when I fell asleep. My mom woke me up right as I grabbed the kitchen knife. I . . . I turned her into a heartless then."

Sora takes in another deep breath and it's all I can see, all I can focus on. I would gladly share Riku and Dad's reactions, but now all I can see is Sora. All I can hope for is that he doesn't lose himself now, doesn't break apart right in front of us. Not now.

He blinks and he stares at me, the struggle is displayed clearly in his eyes. "So, Kairi, now you know the truth. You know that I did ignore your calls, I did push you away, and . . . well, on several occasions I tried to kill you. A large part of me felt like I _wanted_ it. And I hated that. But, another part of me also knew that you would be the only one who could save me. When it comes to darkness, yours is the only one I could never take. You were the only one that I knew of who could see where my weaknesses were." He gives me a very small smile. "So, even if it seemed like I didn't care, I trusted you all the way, I trusted you enough to end it. And you did."

The dark compliment hangs in the air, settling in the middle of our calm between the storm. I know I'm blushing now, and it makes me slightly mad. At a serious time like this? After all he just said? I nod and accept his acknowledgement wordlessly, finally taking the time to see what Dad looks like after all this.

I wish I hadn't. His face is extremely white and his mouth is in a firm line. His eyes are wide and blazing, and his back is stiff from the way he's sitting against his intimidating chair. I'm almost too afraid to look at Riku, but I do it anyway. His silver bangs hide his face completely, and now I'm scared out of my wits.

Sora clears his throat, then he turns towards my father. "Mr. Warner, I know an apology will never make up for the stress and pressure I've put you under, but I'll say it anyway. I really am sorry for the way I've behaved. I know no amount of pain I've suffered throughout this will be close to the feelings you've must have felt when I showed up with Kairi's dead body on your front porch. You told me at the start of this not to lie, as you probably thought I was doing when I brought her to you a few weeks ago."

Sora sits up straight, not even blinking as he looks my father in the face. "I don't know if being possessed counts, but I knew that if I had fully explained myself it would just put Kairi in danger. So, I took responsibility for her condition, because even if I hadn't wanted to do it in spirit, my hands were the ones that struck her, and violent thoughts were brewing within me for a long time before our battle. The only thing I can say to you truthfully is that I didn't seek her out, she came to my house even though I ignored her. And I am grateful for it. I probably would have been beyond reach if it hadn't been for her."

When my dad doesn't say anything, Sora turns to Riku. "I owe you an apology too, Riku. I wasn't being forward with you when I first asked you for help. All that time spent complaining about my own love issues was mainly just a way for me to distract myself. I know I misled you, and it wasn't right for me to shut you out at the end either. I should have just asked you about learning to control the darkness instead of pestering you about other things, and I know now that I can't just push all of my problems on you either. What you were going through, and are still going through now, is just as important. But I neglected you too, so I'm really sorry." Sora reaches out and grips Riku's pale hand that's closed into a fist. "I know I still have a long way to go before I earn your trust back, but I hope that you can forgive me despite what I've done."

I watch Sora's hand squeeze around Riku and hold my breath, waiting as Sora's confession registers on Riku's face. I see both of their chests rise in that common state of companionship, a single rhythm of friendship and sacrifice. A special moment of silence encompasses them, and this is when I notice the faint, purple wisps of air passing in between their chests close to their hearts. I keep watching the small puffs of darkness with a slight frown, but I don't say anything. I don't want to ruin this rare moment. I want time to freeze.

But my discovery decides to move time forward. In the next second, the purple air expands and settles over Riku. I gasp just as his eyes narrow with specks of gold. Then he lunges forward and punches Sora in the face.

* * *

**Well, there we go! I seriously would have had this out sooner but half of my work got deleted in the process, so I had to basically start from scratch at one point. But the revised version came out better, so it's all good.**

**Thank you all so much for your critiques/support. It really means a lot to me, and I really wouldn't be able to do any of this without you guys.**

**Speaking of your opinions, I have a new poll up on my profile. Please vote on it if you are interested in seeing me tackle a different POV (or just say so in a review if that suits you better).**

**Basically, I just want to know if any of you want to see this in Sora's POV or Riku's POV, whether it be in a separate chapter or (dare I say it) a separate story. Or we can just stick with Kairi if that's fine with you. I'm honestly more used to writing in a guy's head, so if anyone wants to see anything from Sora or Riku, I'll definitely have fun working with that.**

**Anyway, thank you all for reading!**


	19. Snapped and Cut Open (Sora's POV)

**I usually don't do Author's Notes in the beginning, but I will now just so that there's no confusion. **

**This chapter is told completely in Sora's POV. Criticism would be much appreciated as this is the first time we're switching viewpoints. **

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"I know I still have a long way to go before I earn your trust back, but I hope that you can forgive me despite what I've done."

_Please, let this be enough. Let it be enough to fix this, let it be enough for our friendship to stay strong._

_Let it be enough to stall the darkness inside you._

_Please be enough, please be enough, please be enough._

I open my eyes and breathe out. In the next split second I'm watching his hand, curled tightly in a fist, approach my left eye.

* * *

**D**o**n**'**t **B**e **a _Gentleman_: **Snapped and Cut Open**

The sky shatters, morphing into purples, whites, yellows, blacks . . .

Like a messed up mixture, an angry rainbow. The colors flash and I blink away, fighting the pain, fighting the gurgling whimper that suffocates my throat. I bite into my bottom lip as my chest convulses.

God, I want to scream! My heart is shivering in my chest, hurting me with each beat, just another anxious reminder of how scared I am. With hesitant fingers I barely touch the swelling skin near my left eye. It stings like crap, but I don't make a sound, I can't anyway. Air is still caught in my throat, and I cough it all out.

All this, all this agony, this pain . . . from one single punch.

But of course, it's not that. It's never that easy, never for me, never for anyone. Riku's got it bad. There's just so much darkness, too much darkness. I can barely breath with all of it, all out in the open. It's just a smothering presence, all bubbling around him like some cocoon to lock him away. Pure raw rage setting me on fire . . .

No! I'm not letting it take me again! Not like last time, not ever! "Riku!" My shout sounds strained, like I swallowed a bag of nails. Just one hit by his darkness and I'm already crumbling, god . . .

Riku doesn't even say anything. But I can see his chest moving up and down in rythm as he breathes. His breaths come out in warm puffs of anger, but he's standing straight and his hands are by his sides. If anyone else saw him they probably would have thought that he was preparing for a workout, but I know better. I can't even see his eyes, but I don't need to.

I can _feel_ the negative energy, I can almost _taste_ it. He's been holding back for so long, I didn't think anything I said would set him off like this. But then again, I always say the wrong things. "Riku . . . " I try again to get his attention, ignoring the shifting vision from my injured eye. I just close it and lift a hand towards him, hoping I can break through that dark mist surrounding him.

Come on, give me my friend back!

Riku sees me reaching and scowls. "Damn you, damn it all!" He grabs his own hair, shuddering like he's having a major seizure. "Don't you dare try to touch me, dammit!"

I raise my both hands above my head, trying to keep my voice calm. "I'm not touching you," I say.

The way he's staring at me . . . he doesn't believe a word I'm staying. The darkness growing from his chest expands and I flinch away. I can't let that stuff touch me, I can't!

The room seems way too small now. I'm starting to feel suffocated. I can literally see the purple mists bouncing against the walls like some demented swarm of bees, and its all rushing toward me. My heart is drawing it in, I can't stop it.

Something warm runs down my face and I touch my cheeks. Tears. I turn my head, looking away from Riku to see Kairi staring back and forth between me and Riku with wide, golden eyes. Wait, golden?! Her father is standing squarely in front of her with a neutral expression, but I can see the confused rage and apprehension in his eyes.

This is all hurting her, and we're not getting any closer to explaining things to her father. I have to calm Riku down somehow. "Riku," I cough, covering my mouth as the purple haze nearly clouds into my nostrils, "Come on, you're stronger than this. You can hold this back, please . . . " My knees buckle and I crash to the ground.

"You mean just like you did? Like how you held back?" Riku walks toward me, bringing more waves of darkness towards me.

My eyes sting and I close my eyes, shuddering as I feel pressed in from all sides. I swear the floor around me is turning purple. All clinging towards me, trying to pull my arms back. _Just open up,_ the darkness says, _we only need a crack, a slit. Just open up a little more._

I shield my face but my arms fall back as Riku picks me up, then pins me to the wall. His hands are so cold, too cold. "Please, don't!" I'm shaking so badly right now. Everything is too cold, too dark. But my heart isn't screaming, it's resigned. It's been broken already, and it's used to this. I'm getting _used_ to the darkness.

Wait, no! I shove against Riku. "Let me go!"

Riku covers my mouth and suddenly the waves of darkness pull back, flying towards his chest. It's still surrounding him but it isn't coming towards me anymore. Oh, don't get me wrong, it's still trying. But there's now a slim, yellow film of light encasing his darkness. How long will it last though is anyone's guess.

Slowly, I start to relax. The tears still come at full force, but I look my best friend in the face this time. "Let me go," I say, quieter this time because he's still pushing me against the wall.

Riku shakes his head. His face is like stone, but at least his eyes aren't crazed though (from what I can see anyway). "I'm not letting you go, not until you listen. And don't even think about drifting away, because I'm only saying this once." His voice is firm and strained, it must be hurting him to keep all this darkness back.

I just swallow and nod. Not like I can break out. Riku sighs, wiping away the sweat from my brow. "You're such an idiot, you know that?" He almost sounds like he's teasing me, but his voice is too low for me to think he finds it funny. "Do you think I'm stupid? Did you think I wouldn't realize that _something_ was wrong with you?"

I answer as truthfully as I can, flinching slightly as his eyes keep me from moving my head. "No."

"What was that?" The dangerous edge returns to his voice and I feel the dark energy tingle in his hands.

"I said no!" I scream, shaking. "Okay? Are you happy now?! I knew I was going to get caught, okay?" The sound of my voice surprises me so much that my stomach starts doing mini flips and I bite into my bottom lip.

Riku's eyes are wide, then he smiles. It's a _very_ cruel smile. "Good, I won't feel guilty about anything I do after this then." He punches me really hard in the chest and I choke out a moan. The force of the hit would have sent me to the floor, but his hands keep me up.

I grunt and keep the bile in, trying not to cough in his face. He sounds almost mocking now as he presses a hand to my cheek. "Do you understand now, Sora? Do you even realize how messed up everything has been since you decided to keep this all secret? Do you?"

I gasp as I feel his nails dig into my shoulders. "Yes," I mutter.

"I don't think you do." Riku makes a gesture, pointing his thumb to Kairi. "You've had her worried to death. You nearly kill her, and you have the nerve to tell me that you _understand_?" He glares at me. "So, when I asked you two months ago if you could handle it you lied to me."

I prepare myself for his next hit and only grown slightly as I feel his knuckles bash into my stomach. I wheeze and spit before looking up at him. "I . . . it wasn't just . . . the darkness. There was something else, something I've never felt before. Just . . . all negative energy . . . " I barely get this out when my face is snapped to the side. He just slapped me.

"Were you ever going to tell me, Sora? Huh? Do you know what an idiotic move that is?" Riku growls at me and finally lets me go. I fall to the ground immediately, coughing into the floor. He just keeps staring at me as I sit up, hands clenched. "I thought we were best friends. Hell, Kairi is your girlfriend and you couldn't even tell her."

I don't say anything, only blink as I notice the light shield around him wavering him. It's going to break soon.

Riku sees me looking around him and he smirks again while his eyes turn into a pale yellow. "I should just kick your pathetic ass, but the effort isn't even worth it."

The words hurt me more than I let on, but I somehow keep my mouth shut. A scary silence commences and I fully register where I am. The living room is a mess. The table is cracked in the middle, a couch is turned over, and there's a dent in the wall where Riku pinned me. I shiver then as Kairi speaks.

"Riku, please don't go." She tries to walk over to us but her dad holds her back. He stares at us, and it's not an angry, accusing stare. But it's even worse than the ones he's given us before.

Riku merely scoffs and walks towards the door, but it's a slow, strained walk. I narrow my eyes at the way he walks and how he didn't even speak to her. Am I missing something? Is there more to this than I knew? I force myself to stand and grab his hand, holding on as tightly as I can. "Wait."

I see his body tense but he won't turn around. But he's not moving either so I continue speaking. "This . . . it isn't just about the darkness, is it? What else did I do wrong, Riku?"

Riku sighs before turning around. I see the silver lines of moisture running down his cheeks and then I move my hands to lift his bangs up so that I can see his eyes clearly. He doesn't flinch back, only blinks and I see agony in those turquoise, expansive eyes.

And I see something else. Something else so vague and confusing, but it explains _everything_. "Riku?" I gasp and step back, shaking my head. "No. No, you're not . . . you're not . . . " I cover my own mouth.

Riku smiles sadly. "Sorry, Sora, but . . . I am." He closes his eyes and the flimsy shield surrounding him cracks.

I blink once and everything turns dark. I faintly hear Kairi's scream just as my heart closes around the purple mist.

Riku . . . he's still . . .

* * *

_Everything is too bright, way too bright . . . _

_My hands shake . . . wait, not hands. They're claws now._

_My vision is spinning, it keeps changing from red to blue. Or maybe that's just my tears messing with things._

_The door, it's opening._

_Kairi._

_No, don't come closer! Stay away!_

_. . . she's not listening._

_Ugh, my chest feels so tight. Can't keep fighting this._

_Air is turning acidic. Strings pulling on my skin, breaking it open._

_Please Kairi, stay away. Please . . . _

_Kairi, I'm begging you here! Why won't you listen to me? Do you know what I want to do to you? Trust me, you don't want to know . . ._

_Kairi . . . please . . . _

_Darn, it's too late now. I'm standing now, you're cowering on the ground now. You see what you made me do?_

_You're shaking so badly, I want to laugh. You look so scared, Kairi, but you don't even know the half of it._

_Yet, you're still here. Why are you here?_

_Last chance, this is your last chance to run, Kairi. No? Still here?_

_Why? Please, tell me . . . _

_Why . . . why . . . _

_I'm so scared, please don't make me do this! I'll do anything, just not that!_

_You want me to let go? How can I let go? Why should I let any of this go? You shouldn't have to go through this, I am so sorry . . . _

_But . . . I'll do it, okay? I'll do it._

_It's coating my legs. Kairi, it's at my waist now. Are you still there? Can you hear me?_

_It's at my neck now. Kairi, I'm so scared._

_My lips, it's taken them. I can't speak. The eyes are next._

_Is this really what you wanted? Will you survive this?_

_Well, I'm completely covered. _

_I did it, Kairi. I did it._

_I let go._

* * *

**Sora.**

_Wha? Where am I?_

**You seriously need to wake up. You're pulling everyone in.**

_Ugh, my head hurts so much . . ._

**Dude, are you even listening? Wake up! Wake up before you take them to _that_ place!**

_What place? Who are you?_

**Gah, we're running out of time. Just . . . you need to be extremely careful, okay? **

_What's your name . . . I feel like I should remember it . . ._

**Don't worry about it.**

_My head . . . oh, my head . . ._

**It's okay. Go back to sleep. It's too late anyway.**

_Am I . . . am I going to die?_

**Haha, no. You'll probably want to though.**

_You're not making sense._

**It doesn't matter, you'll figure it out. Eventually.**

_What's that supposed to mean? Ack! Ow, that hurt!_

**Light is not supposed to hurt. You're in pretty deep.**

_It burns so much. Urgh, I'm slipping._

**Let yourself go. Don't want everyone to be worried now, right?**

_I guess._

**Good. And . . . it was nice to see you again, Sora. I only have one piece of advice for you.**

_What is it?_

**Look sharp.**

_Look sharp . . . wait, I remember now!_

_You're Rox-_

* * *

"Sora!"

I gasp and open my eyes. My hands are sticking to the floor and I can't feel my legs. I look around wildy to see Kairi trying to pull me up. Her hands are coated in purple mud and its staining her clothes and tugging her towards the floor like quick sand. Riku is already almost completely submerged and I reach for him only to see my hand disappear into the ground. The house looks even more messy and I see Kairi's father passed out a few feet away.

"What's going on?" I look into Kairi's golden eyes and flinch. "Kairi . . . what's happening to us?"

Her breaths are coming out in pants and she looks reserved, almost like she's accepting what's about to happen as she sinks down to her waist. "_He_ is taking us to that world, the one you tried to keep me from."

"What?" My lower body is gone now, only my upper chest and remains. "Kairi, I can't move."

"I know, I know." She laughs. It sounds so beautiful and scary at the same time. "I got you though. Don't you still trust me?"

I don't hesitate with my next response. "Yes. I trust you."

She smiles and I see one tear escape before our whole view is encased in darkness and we sink into a new portal. Soft tentacles of the dark night wrap around us and then we open our eyes to the small, speck of unnatural light in the distance.

I swallow and close my eyes for the rest of the journey, feeling my body weighed down as cold, strong fingers pull me in. My mind wanders and I shiver with only one question still lingering on my lips. Just what is this place we're falling into?

* * *

**Whew, yeah! Alright, is anyone pumped or what? I am!**

**Haha, well, actually I'm still sick, but I'm fighting through it guys. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed! :D Let me know what you think in a review as this is our first POV switch.**


	20. New World

_My breaths are coming out in pants and I can barely repress the tremors coming up my arms, down my spine. But damn them if I can't hold his hand. I'm not letting go of Sora, not now. Not when he's finally managed to look me in the face._

_I have the feeling that I know where we're going, I'm not afraid to share my theory. "He is taking us to that world, the one you tried to keep me from." Looks like Sora's puppet master hasn't given up._

_"What?" Sora's lower body is gone now, completely entrenched in the dark, black, tar-like substance taking us all away. Riku's already gone. "Kairi, I can't move."_

_"I know, I know." I laugh. My voice sounds so foreign to my ears. I'm starting to hate it. "I got you though. Don't you still trust me?"_

_He answers me immediately, almost eager. "Yes. I trust you."_

_I smile and don't bother to wipe the tears I feel escaping from my eyes. After everything that's happened, after all I've done he can still look at me like that. Like I'm important, like I'm special . . . _

_I deserve nothing more, his love is enough. Even as I watch all our bodies completely merge into this black portal, even as we fall towards an unknown reality . . . I don't feel scared._

_He loves me. By the light, he still loves me._

_I shake and hug whatever parts of his body I can still make out to my chest just as I'm blinded by a sharp, burning white light._

* * *

**D**o**n**'**t** B**e **a _Gentleman_: **New World**

My eyes open slowly and I watch my breath fog up in front of me. Cold, it's really cold.

My body doesn't want to move at all, but I fight it. I grip the wooden floor and push with all my strength, getting myself into an unstable sitting position. My back immediately protests and I can visibly see my arms shaking. No, my body screams, lay back down!

I growl and grunt through the unnatural fatigue, somehow standing and then falling as my legs crumble under my weight. My thoughts scatter erratically as I slam into the floor from behind, knocking the wind out of me. A strangled gasp comes out of my throat and my eyes stretch open as wide as they can go.

Well, if I wasn't awake, I am now.

The groaning commences as I sit up followed by the warbled grunts of my friends. I turn my head and see Sora hold himself up on his hands and knees. Riku is using the wall for support, breathing heavily. It's like we're all tired from some hectic chase, our chests heave up and down in rhythm as our shattered cycles of breath hit the air in misty swirls.

Sora looks at me strangely for a second before turning his head towards Riku. His mouth turns into a firm line, it's like he's thinking hard on something. Then he stands. "Everyone okay?" he asks.

I wrinkle my nose. "My legs won't work," I mutter nonchalantly.

Riku waves his hand in a weird motion, like he's shaking away ants. "My head burns," he says, even more apathetically than my complaint might I add.

Sora smirks and shakes his head. "Well, my stomach hurts like hell, so I guess we're all alright."

For some reason, in his dry hoarse voice, the statement makes me laugh. I start giggling, holding my stomach as the emotions tickle my ribcage. Soon enough, my infectious mood affects Riku and Sora. It's hard to describe this type of laughter, it's not really joyful. More like an understanding, like an agreement between old friends because everyone knows we're in deep, like, crappy stuff.

But it's comforting. We've all seen the worst of each other (hopefully, otherwise I would rather go blind). What more could go wrong?

I shake my head free of these silly thoughts and finally stand. It's still hard to support my weight and I nearly fall again but a single hand holds me up. I glance up into Sora's tired face. He smiles at me but I have trouble finding warmth in it. I swallow and try to move away.

His lips twitch and turn into a small frown as his eyes shine with worry. "What's wrong?"

"You're face . . . " My hands shake as I place them on his cheeks, moving my right hand along the faint, jagged scars left by the scratch I gave him when I was . . . when I was . . . "It hasn't healed."

Sora shrugs. "No. I tried using a healing spell, but it didn't work. When I went to see your dad I was wearing make up." He moves my hands away from his face while biting his bottom lip.

I blink once, feeling a part of me inside snap. Was it really only a few hours ago that I did this to him? Some dark force compelled me to attack . . . or maybe it wasn't me. I grip my head, hiding my face so that he wouldn't see my shameful tears. The bruise on my neck flares briefly, but not enough to really be a nuisance. In seconds I'm biting down on my knuckles so that no sobs can escape, teeth biting against hard bony flesh. I can almost imagine Sora stiffening beside me, close my eyes and see him pull me into a hug and wipe away my tears.

But that doesn't happen. Instead, I open my eyes and see Sora walking away from me just as Riku slowly turns the knob, opening the door to a new world. It's at this time that I fully take in my surroundings, notice how different this room is. The wooden flooring is spaced rather oddly, coated in weird purple splotches of paint that remind me of dried up blood for some reason. The walls are covered with empty, white picture frames and there's a rusted chandelier on the ceiling that replaces regular white light with odd, red shades.

I blink once then walk slowly towards Riku and Sora, taking in all these details. As I get closer to the door I instinctively cross my arms over my chest, covering my shoulders with my hands. It's getting even colder. I hear the sound of Sora's teeth chattering and he absently rubs one arm. Riku doesn't seem to be affected by the cold at all, rather, he opens the door even wider and is the first to step outside.

Sora and I walk out in sync, but it feels separate because we avoid each other's eyes. His shoulder brushes against mine briefly before we're standing beside Riku, looking around. In a strange sense of companionship, we all scoot a little closer to each other, then we all look up.

Now, I'm not sure how to truly describe the emotions at work here, nor to explain the fantastical sights before me. For a second, simply imagine waking up in a foreign country. The weather is completely different from what you're used to, the scenery is practically a stranger, and last you get civilians who might as well be speaking gibberish in your naïve ears.

Think of all that minus the civilians. Your whole atmosphere is different. The air tugs at your skin, drawing you in cold breaths of temptation. The sky is a molding mixture of lavenders, oranges, and purples. The sun is red. Your eyes are blurry from the different air, almost like they're trying to adjust to new films to see through. Your whole body is shaking now because it's just so cold, unnaturally cold, yet you know that you won't die from it. It just feels so different, completely alien.

The village we're standing in is distinct by the architecture. The houses scream high class but also carry a dull aura of brooding and seriousness. Sharp edges forming into triangle roofs, two windows, metal doors with scary, tiger-shaped doorknobs. Every house looks the same down the block, a sea of purple houses.

Again, this is just a village. When our eyes move to the left we get to see the heart of this city, the prize that the puppet master briefly showed me through a portal in our battle weeks ago. The city pushes up towards the sky, sky scrapers that are orange, purple, and lavender. I know, colors that match the sky? You'd think it would blend in, right?

Well, the colors are blended together. When you start from the bottom you see the orange, then as you continue to look up it blends into the lavender and then the purple is at the very top, skimming against the sky. The contrast is like holding a bloody knife up to something white (you know, because of the red tip).

If my thoughts seem more morbid than normal, please try to forgive me. Again, it's just the ominous undertone you get from this place. The darker thoughts come naturally to me here, so natural and common that it's scary. And with all I've seen (with the exception of that petty fear for darkness), I've considered myself a little hard to scare.

A huge frown is present on my face when Riku finally turns towards us, eyes pale and yellow as ever (at least from what I can make out through his bangs). He looks haunted, but his posture is firm. "So . . . do you guys have any idea where we are?" he asks softly. You'd think he was simply talking about a blitzball match with how calm he sounds.

I don't even know how to respond, so I just stare back at him. Sora clears his throat, looking a little nervous. "Um, I think I know."

I gasp and instantly turn my head, staring at him fully in the face. My back suddenly feels so rigid and tight, like something is holding me up straight with a stick embedded in my spine. I stare at Sora and my voice is an octave lower when I speak. "What?" It's a flat answer, soft in it's delivery but there's a dark undertone that surprises me enough to make me step further away from him.

Sora's eyes narrow but he responds anyway, despite my rudeness. "I don't know . . . I feel like I've been here before. It just . . . everything seems vaguely familiar to me . . . "

Riku gives Sora a skeptical look. "Really? You mean you've been here before?"

"No, never. It's just . . . I can sense something, okay?" From the way Sora rubs his forehead and moans I can tell he's regretting opening his mouth.

Riku tilts his head, almost looking sympathetic. I swallow again, but it's hard. The lump in my throat is making it harder for me to speak and my surroundings aren't helping. Finally, I take in a deep breath and try to speak in a normal tone. "Let's just . . . try to find some people, okay? They can tell us where we are."

Riku nods while Sora just grunts in agreement. I clap my hands once then start heading towards the city on the road that's as black as night. It's sort of unnerving just walking on it. With the way we came here, sinking in a quick sand of purple tar, it sends shivers up my legs with the thought of drowning again. After five minutes of getting my forcing my feet to move my body relaxes and I'm able to walk a little easier. Riku and Sora are right beside me, matching my pace.

Time doesn't really pass fluidly here. The sky doesn't change, always shifting in that balanced merge of oranges, lavenders, and purples. I think I'm getting used to the colder climate (which is pretty fast, I'll admit it). Not like I like the cold now. Think of it this way, it's like having blisters. You get used to the rougher feel of everything in that area. Sometimes it's annoying, but your reactions to the change in texture becomes less and less pronounced over time.

Yeah, I'll just say that's what happened and leave it. What mainly concerns me is Riku. He's shown the least sign of surprise out of all of is, like he's trying to hide something. All I've seen so far is his skin get a little paler each minute, outlining his angular features a little more. It's a little disturbing, but I don't mention it, and neither does Sora (if he's even catching it that is).

So, we keep walking, and walking, and walking.

By the time we finally reach any remnants of a city I'm breathing heavily, barely able to stand. I press one hand against the wall. Even the building is cold, like skimming your palm against chunks of ice.

Sora sniffs then rubs his nose. "Well, we've reached an alleyway at least." He sounds uncharacteristically sarcastic.

Riku sighs and leans against the wall next to me. "Should we take a break?"

I lean my head back and stare at the red sun. "Does it matter?"

"Yeah, Kairi, it does matter." Sora stops, turning around, and crosses his arms. "Look, you guys can choose to laugh at me all you want, but I'm getting pretty bad vibes from this place. Even Roxas says-"

"Since when did you talk to Roxas?" Riku mirrors Sora's posture, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sora rolls his eyes. "Ugh, since now. That's not the point though."

I fight the urge to slap both of them in the face and push away from the wall. "Whatever the point is, we still need to find shelter."

"I think I may be able to help you with that."

I jump a foot in the air while Riku and Sora tense up. We all twirl in various directions towards the opening of the alleyway. A tall, lean young man approaches us, face framed by thick, brown locks that fall to his shoulders from behind. His eyes are yellow, almost the same as Riku. He has on long, black pants and a black T-shirt. His shoes are pointed but blend in with the pants (cause they're also black).

He gives us all a small smile before bowing. "If you'll be so kind as to let me introduce myself," he stands straight, holding out one hand, "My name is Terra. I have a place . . . if you can spare a little trust."

My response freezes in my throat and I stay silent. Riku fidgets a few feet from me, lips pressed together in a firm mind. Only Sora shows interest, only he takes a few steps forward. His movements are slow and hesitant, yet he reaches forward, taking this strange man's hand.

Terra's smile widens briefly before he gestures to the rest of us. "Come on, it will only be a few blocks. I promise."

Riku and I share a look. Then I sigh and take Sora's other hand, voice firm. "Alright, lead us there."

In the next few minutes we're walking down the street, warily glancing around. It's hard to make out any vehicles against the gothic set ups. Not that they're too hard to miss when you're up close to them. Every car is black. In my pink dress-like overalls and white shirt, I feel like a blinking neon sign against the dark landscape. At least Sora and Riku are wearing dark colors, I so don't blend in.

The various windows of different apartment complexes are transparent and give us a view of some place's interior. In the city, from what I see inside the buildings, everything is decorative and formal. I spot a few more chandeliers right as a black, taut face rises up from one window, bright yellow eyes staring right into my face. It takes a lot for me not to scream as I jump back.

Terra stops moving and I can see the muscles in his back flex. "Don't stare at the windows. Don't make eye contact with anyone in those buildings," He continues walking, muttering something under his breath quickly, "Or any _thing_ . . . " I make sure to keep my head facing forward for the rest of the journey.

After a few minutes Terra stops again in front of a dull cafe. The entire place is completely grey and when he opens the door a high bell rings, the signal for customers I assume. The reception's desk is outlined by teal for the counter followed by five tall stools placed by the front. A tall, blue-haired woman with a round face is rubbing away at the counter with a rag, face twisted in concentration. Her lips are also blue and there's a faint blue shade that dusts her cheeks (make up, I'm guessing). When she looks up her eyes sparkle for a second, a lighter yellow than Terra's, before she quickly makes her way around the counter and bows in front of us.

"Welcome to Twilight Cafe. How may I serve you?"

I tilt my head as I think over her words. Her voice had a weird inclination to it, almost like she was intentionally making it high on purpose. There was also an accent to it, an ostentatious air to her tone that resembled the polite adress one might say when addressing a ruler.

Terra places a hand on her shoulder. "Relax, they're newcomers."

The woman instantly straightens herself, speaking in a normal tone now though there's still something haughty about it. "New you say?" She starts laughing. "Don't mock me, Terra."

He closes his eyes, an ever present smile on his face. "Naw, I'm afraid I'm serious this time."

She shrugs then looks us over. Her eyes pause on Sora and she mutters. "You brought _him_? The one everyone here can't keep their mind off of?"

Terra nods. "He's caused quite a stir."

She turns away from us and speaks again, but all I can make out is melodious rambling and occasional shifts in octave. He starts speaking again to her, a beautiful sounding melody of enchantments. Are they talking in a foreign language now?

I sigh and stare at the ground as awkward feelings rise up in my chest. Sora looks lost, not that I blame him, while Riku simply looks bored. Terra finally finishes his conversation and crosses his arms, English now flowing from his lips. "Alright, sounds good."

"Of course it sounds good, since when have I been wrong?" She rolls her eyes in what seems to be a playful manner, then places her hands on her hips and speaks to us. "Well, allow me to _properly_ introduce myself. My name is Aqua, and if you want to live I suggest you do _exactly_ as I say. Otherwise, we're all going to be targets and you may never make it back to your own world again." She raises an eyebrow. "Are we clear?"

For some reason the fact that both of them can already see that we're from a different world doesn't bother me. No. What's freaking me out is all the yellow eyes and the way they're staring at us right now. It's not a cruel look by any means, but it's not kind either. You can't help but be a little offended when you know you're already being judged harshly (and negatively) by one look.

I flinch under her stare, but I don't let myself show any other emotion. Riku cuts to the chase. "What do you need us to do?"

Terra gestures for everyone to enter a dark room while Aqua simply lifts her finger, moving it in front of my face. "Well, to start off," she taps my nose once before tugging lightly at my pink shoulder straps, "We need to get you out of _this_."

I blush angrily and push her hand away. "Right."

Aqua chuckles lightly. Don't let that fool you though, with the way she's staring at me . . . I can tell I'm already unwanted. "Well, make yourselves at home." She walks through a different doorway, glancing behind, eyes narrowing past us. "You might want to hurry though. We may have customers soon."

We follow where her finger points and turn our heads. Outside the cafe windows it looks like a multitude of people are standing around. Except they're not. Humanoid in appearance, yes, but their skin is as black as the streets we plowed through and what compensates for hands rises up, claws scratching at the glass.

All outside, all staring. Blank, bright, and yellow eyes the size of my thumb piercing into all of us. But after a few more seconds they zero in on me.

_Won't you come outside, Kairi?_

_Please, come out._

_We're all waiting for you._

I grip Sora's hand as tightly as I can, then finally follow Aqua into the hidden hallways, hoping with everything in me that no one else heard those soothing, persuasive voices.

A subconscious part of me senses the danger, acknowledges the fear. In this world I guess we'll always be watched.

* * *

**Whew...interesting.**

**I'll be honest and admit that when it comes to describing things and plain narration (or, in other words, absence of dialogue) I tend to struggle a little. Criticism is much appreciated in regards to this.**

**Anyway, thank you all for reading! We've reached the hundreds, I never expected this story to come so far! Thank you everyone for following and reading up to this point, it means a lot to me.**

**Well, until next time.**

**Justice**


	21. Avoid Light

_We follow where her finger points and turn our heads. Outside the cafe windows it looks like a multitude of people are standing around. Except they're not. Humanoid in appearance, yes, but their skin is as black as the streets we plowed through and what compensates for hands rises up, claws scratching at the glass._

_All outside, all staring. Blank, bright, and yellow eyes the size of my thumb piercing into all of us. But after a few more seconds they zero in on me._

Won't you come outside, Kairi?

Please, come out.

We're all waiting for you.

_I grip Sora's hand as tightly as I can, then finally follow Aqua into the hidden hallways, hoping with everything in me that no one else heard those soothing, persuasive voices._

_A subconscious part of me senses the danger, acknowledges the fear. In this world I guess we'll always be watched._

* * *

**D**o**n**'**t** B**e** a _Gentleman_: **Avoid Light**

My heart beats in sync with my feet, thumping. Pound, pound, pound . . .

I feel the beat everywhere, throbbing vigorously. I swallow back the nausea in my throat and keep my eyes on Aqua's bouncing hair. The hallway stretches on and on. A headache blossoms above my eyebrows and I clutch my head, fighting the urge to moan.

Aqua stiffens, sending me a single apathetic glance. "Don't throw up. I just finished cleaning."

I nod quickly and control the bile. Sora is still holding my right hand. He squeezes reassuringly, though with all the negative emotions surrounding me his grip hurts more than anything. But it's also a distraction so I squeeze him back.

Aqua stops in front of a room, pushing me through the door quickly. "Sorry boys, she'll be staying with me for now." She winks at Riku and Sora before turning to Terra. "Make sure they look presentable. This one," she gestures towards me, "will take some time."

Terra smirks darkly. "Think you're up for the challenge? She is very . . . _bright_."

"Oh yeah, it's going to be hell. But you know me." Aqua laughs once before speaking in a serious tone. "Don't mess this up though. Just don't do," she makes another discreet hand gesture that I don't recognize, "well, what you usually do."

"Right." He kisses her on the forehead. "Good luck." He starts laughing, and I mean hard obnoxious laughter, before shutting the door.

"Bastard." Aqua snorts then looks at me, eyes narrowing. "Now, where to begin . . . " She follows the dark (well, it sounds ominous to me) statement with a head tilt while placing a single hand on her hip.

I swallow. She was already an intimidating person without Terra, but now that I'm stuck in a room with her by myself? Her posture displays grace and cunning. It's a strict pose, she obviously isn't in the mood to deal with any foolishness, but there's something teasing and, dare I say, erotic about it.

It's pretty pointless to say by this point but, if you haven't caught on yet, her whole stance is making me feel uncomfortable. As if staring were enough. "Um, what exactly are you going to do to me?"

Aqua's smirks, looking me up and down. "Well, first we need to trash your clothes." She walks around me, tapping her fingers against her chin. "Hmm, and your hair needs some work too. Darker, yeah, I should make it darker. Probably have to dye it. And . . . let's see, what color would look good on you . . . "

I yelp as she pinches my arms. "Hey!"

"Yeah, definitely going to have to hide most of your skin. Gosh, you've got one sexy tan." Aqua chuckles. "Going to need a lot of make-up."

I huff, crossing my arms and stepping away from her. "Look, no offense, I don't know you. I'm going to _need_ some answers before you even think about touching my hair."

Aqua's eyes darken but the crooked grin is still plastered to her face. She stands straight, rubbing her fingers. "Right, answers. Not like I have more than a few hours, but sure. Let's waste time and put your life at risk." Her smile disappears and she points to a salon chair behind her. "Now be a good girl and sit."

I tilt my head and just stare, not moving at all.

Aqua blinks once. She sighs, looking at her fingers. "Don't make this harder for me, Kairi."

"I never told you my name," I mumble, trying to hide the fact that I'm freaking out. My bruise flares briefly, and I fight hard to keep myself from scratching it. Aqua's smile suddenly grows and she stares directly at my neck.

The pain is instant. I scream and cover it, falling to the ground on my knees. Electric nails plunge into my bruise and my teeth rattle in my mouth. I gasp, horror rising as I see a mixture of saliva and blood dripping onto the floor from my mouth. Tears sting my cheeks and I cry out. "Please, I'm sorry," I grunt, barely able to get it out as I accidentally dig my nails into the bruise.

"Come on, you're just making it worse." Aqua's laugh barely reaches my ears. "Tough it out. You have a pretty face after all."

I keep coughing blood and hiss, digging my nails in deeper. I feel my body shake and I close my eyes. "Mmmph," Is all I can say.

"We can do this the hard way where I drag you by the roots and give you this makeover. Or, you can come over here in a _mature_ fashion and let me answer you at my own pace while I wash your hair. Okay?"

Ugh, that sweet tone she's using makes me want to gag. "Fine," I tremble and mutter incoherently.

The pain disappears as quickly as it came. "Wonderful." She offers me a hand but I don't take it. I grit my teeth and stomp over to the chair, sitting in it quickly. Aqua's smile gets wider and she walks over, lifting blue fingernails through my hair. "Thank you."

"You still need to keep your end of the bargain." I try to look away from her face, but it's sort of hard when your hair is being washed and the only place left for your eyes to wander is the other person's arms and chest. "I don't see what the big deal is."

"Then you weren't paying attention." Her laugh is high and cold. "So, have you always been this oblivious?"

"No. I'm not," I growl. "Sheesh, you haven't said anything."

"You're right. I haven't." Her face morphs into this sad shape. "And, honestly, I don't think you want to know."

"Really? Because I don't want people to think I'm oblivious." I stare into her eyes. "I'm not just some little kid."

"Age doesn't matter here. Ignorance is bliss after all." She wets my hair, moving cold hands through it, scratching my scalp. "Even if I tell you the truth, it's beyond your control. At least, right now."

"Well, I still want to know." It's hard to control my voice, but I don't want her to do that weird-stabbing-pain thing with my neck. How did she even know about that bruise anyway? And my name? "This place isn't just some random world, is it? You guys seem to know a lot about us."

"You mean me and Terra?" Her hands pause. "Well, that's to be expected. We're all connected after all."

I narrow my eyes. "I never met you."

Aqua smiles back at me. "Actually, you have. I'm surprised you don't remember me." She points to her heavily made-up face. "But I guess I don't resemble my old self."

"You have an old self?" I raise my eyebrows incredulously at her. "So what I'm seeing now isn't the real you?" I smirk.

"In a way." Aqua frowns and slaps my cheeks. "Quit moving your head."

"Ow."

"Please, that didn't hurt."

"How would you know?"

Aqua gives me the most serious look I've seen from her, then she scrubs my head faster than before. The soap reeks of lavender and cherries. I sniff once as she rinses it off.

She wraps my hair up in a towel then gets me out of the chair by the arm, pushing me towards a spinning stool. She dries it fast then picks up a blow dryer and attacks my hair, bouncing it with her hands while walking in semi-circles.

Sheesh, she really wasn't kidding about the time limit apparently. I've never had my hair done this fast. "Hey, um, you're not really going to dye it, are you?"

"Probably won't have enough time." She furiously combs through my strands, wincing. "I'll come up with something."

Great. "Do I really look that bad?"

"It's not that you look bad. It's the aura you give off, your atmosphere."

"Aura? I'm confused . . . "

With a disgruntled sigh she turns me towards a mirror. "You're too _bright_ for this place, you all are. If we don't prepare you fast enough then the ihjancat will consume you."

What the heck? "Ihja . . . what did you just say?"

Aqua's eyes widen and she looks straight at me, face becoming pale. "Oh no . . . no, it's already sunrise? That can't be! We should have two more hours." She grips her own hair. "Can . . . Kairi, can you still understand me?"

"I . . . what? What do you mean?" I sit up, shaking. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying lyh oui ihtancd-ugh!" She turns her head away. "My speech . . it's starting to lryhka." She shakes her head again.

"Aqua," I sigh, "You're not making sense."

Instead of answering she holds a finger up, eyes narrowing. Then she runs to a closet and starts pulling out random gothic clothing. She mutters under her breath but everything she's saying is lost to me now. Just a jumble of words.

Is she speaking a different language now? Things just got so much weirder. "Um, I appreciate the help, but perhaps I should . . . " I point to the door.

Aqua's eyes burn holes into me and she stomps over, grabbing me by the arm. "Naymmo? Oui lyh'd mayja oad!" Nothing makes sense, but from her tone I can tell she's exasperated.

"Okay, I'll put on the clothes." I pull my arm back, rubbing it where her nails left red marks. "Sheesh."

Aqua rolls her eyes and shoves the shirt into my hands. It has stripes, white and black. The skirt she brings out is black also, long enough to reach my knees. I sigh and start stripping. It's a little uncomfortable with Aqua staring at me (like if I take any second longer a bomb will go off or something) but I ignore her and get everything on.

She nods once then pulls out a long pair of black knee socks and white flats. The moment I get everything on I shiver. The clothes cling to my skin tightly and its even colder than before now. I bite into my bottom lip to keep my teeth from chattering and glare at Aqua. "You happy now?"

She shrugs, as if that's the best she can do, while dabbing this dark powder on my cheeks. She applies maschera, purple lip balm, and then starts rubbing something around my eyes. She finally finishes this weird do-over with a small, black hair band. She pushes it into my hair.

After this she stares at me for a good five minutes walking around. She makes another one of her disapproving grunting sounds before holding up a pair of scissors. "Lyh E lid ouin ryen?"

I blow my bangs out of my face. "Still not getting anything."

She quickly grabs a few locks of my hair, raising her eyebrows. I growl. "No."

Aqua chuckles darkly before placing the scissors back on the counter. She proudly waves her hands towards the door.

I walk out of the stuffy room and look up and down the hallway. I see Terra down the way we first came but this time he's dressed in a tux. I timidly go up to him. "Where are Sora and Riku?"

He smiles at me, looking me up and down. "Ah, jano hela, Kairi." He winks.

Great, he's speaking that way too? I look away, rubbing my arms absently. Why is it getting colder? This outfit isn't shielding me from anything at all. It feels like I'm not even wearing anything.

"Kairi."

I snap my head up upon hearing Sora's voice. He smiles lightly at me but that's the only part of him that I recognize. His hair is completely blonde now, almost platinum. He has on a black shirt with crossbones on the front and his pants are also black. His eyes are outlined in black eyeliner and his cheeks are slightly grey, it's probably that strange blush Aqua put on me. It's very simple attire but it makes him look even more serious than normal. "You look nice," he says softly.

I chuckle awkwardly. "Nah, I probably look like a mime."

Sora laughs. "Yeah, you're right. Do I look that way too? There wasn't a mirror in our room."

No, you look pretty sexy actually. Whoa, stop yourself, Kairi! Sheesh, what am I thinking? "You're fine."

Riku walks up beside Sora, elbowing him in the side. "Quit smiling. You're already messing this up." I don't focus on what Riku's wearing for too long because, to be honest, it's seriously creeping me out. Basically, it's a leather jacket, ripped up black jeans, and the eyeliner and stuff. His hair looks a little darker too, but more of a purple shade instead of his natural blue. But like I said, I might have missed something because I looked away almost immediately.

"Oh, right." Sora turns to me, smile instantly gone. "We can't think of "happy" things at all for the next twelve hours unless we're asleep or something."

"It attracts the enemy to us." Riku gives me a sharp look. "You know, the creatures trying to claw into the café earlier."

"Creatures? Are they heartless?" I frown.

Sora closes his eyes. "Not them. Something worse."

"Terra was trying to tell us something else about them, but . . . " Riku tilts his head towards Terra (who has stared at us with a small smile throughout this conversation), "Now we can't even understand a word he's spouting."

"Oh, that happened to Aqua too." Right as I say that Aqua steps out from behind me, effectively scaring the crap out of me.

She jabs a finger into Terra's chest, speaking fast. Even though I don't know exactly what she's saying anymore, I can tell from Terra's apprehensive expression that he's in trouble. He raises his hands over his head, responding in a calm manner but this just seems to make Aqua more pissed. She huffs loudly then pulls me back towards the front of the cafe and into the kitchen.

She picks up a dish in the sink and scrubs it hard, eyebrows firmly angled down and her cheeks turn red, showing past the make up. Her hands turn red too as she scrubs and I flinch as she slams a plate to the side.

I sigh and turn towards the counter. After staring at the black surface for a few seconds I pick up a rag and start cleaning, just to have something to do. Terra walks in soon, still looking guilty, leading Sora and Riku in and sits them at a table across from me. Sora isn't really paying attention, staring at me now with haunted eyes.

Hmm, I wonder what he's thinking about? Guess it can't be too good, if we're supposed to keep our minds in the negative anyway. What's that thing Riku mentioned? Positive emotions draws us towards the creatures . . . or whatever Aqua called them earlier.

I frown, mulling over everything that's happened. As my mind takes a darker path I start remembering things I wanted to forget. Sora's scratched up face, magenta eyes, Keyblade stabbing me in the back, purple strings . . .

I stop rubbing and let my eyes wander, wishing I could drink something hot at least. I freeze and stare at the window.

Instead of the creepy, dark swarm of humanoid figures only one stands out there now. His eyes are still big and yellow and his entire body is black, but his form is the closest to a human out of all the figures I saw earlier. Even his claws are smaller, more hand-like. His hair is spiky and wild, it reminds me of . . .

I gasp, turning my head towards Sora then back towards his dark look-a-like. "No . . . " I mutter.

It's him. God, I swear that's him. The one who terrorized Sora before, the one pulling the strings, the one who tried to kill-

Terra turns as Sora's puppet master knocks on the front door, claws relaxed in a polite gesture. He takes off a top hat and then that's when I see him smile; sharp jagged teeth, white against ebony skin.

Everything slows down. Sora's eyes widening, Riku shoving him in the shoulders with a confused expression, Terra a few feet from the door with his hands on the knob, Sora's look-a-like outside staring at me now with that mocking smile.

Aqua's speaking next to me, tapping me, but I barely hear it. Instead I twirl around, shoving past her and run down a different hallway in the store, breaths heavy as my heart expresses fear in my chest.

That evil monster is back. By the light, no!

I keep running, running, thinking negative thoughts, shaking with each second as everything inside me slowly transforms into ice. Cold, I've never felt so cold in my entire life.

The scary thing is that I know it won't work. All the running, all the fears, all the cautious thinking and planning.

None of it matters because he already found me.

* * *

**Alright, yes! Another chapter completed! **

**Okay, so for I have some pretty cool stuff planned for the next chapter in Riku's POV if you guys are up for another POV switch. Seriously, I sort of have this pattern where if there is a POV switch then in the next two chapters there's another switch before we return to Kairi for five chapters or so.**

**Anyway, let me know what you thought of this chapter. Criticism is always appreciated and welcomed! **

**Until next time.**

**Justice T.**

**(P.S. If you can read Al Bhed, you'll understand what Aqua and Terra are saying and may catch a few other things. Also, apparently the alphabet I was using was slightly off. But all is well since I have gone over and corrected everything. However, if there is still a mistake please let me know).**


End file.
